


Fortuity (Namjoon x BTS)

by minminyoonjii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT7, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminyoonjii/pseuds/minminyoonjii
Summary: A Namjoon centric/little space/soulmate auNamjoon has a bubbly persona he uses in his daily life. Little did everyone know that he suffers from depression and social anxiety. He has a coping mechanism that helps him but what if his soulmates find him weird?Would Namjoon finally have someone to lean onto or would his past mock him again?𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴, 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 (𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦) 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬.𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 :-𝘈𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘺/𝘗𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴-𝘚𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘗𝘵𝘴𝘥-𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘐 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘺. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘥, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵.𝘉𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘦 💜
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok & Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin & Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi & Park Jimin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Prologue

In a world where the term soulmates exist. In ways, even the government can't explain. Once someone hits 18 they will get a mark. These marks are normally in the form of doodles. Such as stars or cake. Multiple soulmates exist they are called miraculum.

If someone has one soulmate their soulmate doodle would normally appear on their wrist, but if they have multiple soulmates their soulmate doddles appear in abnormal places. For example around their thighs or maybe their backs. 

Multiple soulmates has their own sets. Lets just say that someone who has multiple soulmates have their soulmate doodle on their thigh. Anyone who is this persons soulmate would have their soulmate doodle on their thigh as well.

Soulmate doddles tend to glow when their soulmate is near them but they gradually dim out as they spend more time with their soulmate

Eventhough multiple soulmates exist, having more than five soulmates are considered rare. 

With that settled, What if you had six soulmates and one of them is a little? Would things go your way? Or would your past come back to haunt you?

Welcome to Fortuity  
I hope you enjoy your stay

◖I do not own BTS or anything related to the company and the members. The onky thing that belongs to me is the storyline and book cover/idea◗ 


	2. ◑ Character Introduction ◐

♣︎Kim Namjoon

Age : 18 years oldLittle Age : 2 to 5 years old  
Age : 18 years old  
Little Age : 2 to 5 years old

Likes :  
His Ryan stuffie  
Baggy hoodies and sweaters ( Anything that would give him paws )  
Cuddles and affection  
His soulmate doodles  
His soulmates praising him  
Vanilla milkshakes  
Crabs and koalas

Dislikes :  
Loud noises ( Fighting noises, things being thrown and etc.)  
His anxiety triggers  
His soulmates being disappointed in him  
Being ignored  
Sleeping without his Ryan stuffie

Personality ( At the starting of the story his personality changes as he as a character grows ) :  
Bubbly  
Caring  
Hurting  
Secretive  
Guarded up

Studies : At Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa College 

Little role : Little Joonie

"Please don't hurt joonie"

Kim Seokjin

Age : 24 years old  
Age : 24 years old

Soulmate doodle : Read on to find out :3

Likes :  
Namjoon giving him cuddles  
Cooking meals  
Making sure everything is in order  
His soulmates near him  
Babying ALL his soulmates  
Feeding his soulmates until their full

Dislikes :  
When his soulmates get into a fight  
When his soulmates get hurt  
His kitchen messy (He wouldn't mind if it were Namjoon)  
When someone disturbs his Mario collection

Personality :  
Calm and collected  
Cheerful  
Clingy  
Seokjin just being Seokjin

Works :  
As a CEO at JinHit Entertainment 

Cgl role : Soft ______

"You precious baby it's okay"

Min Yoongi

Age : 23 years old  
Age : 23 years old

Soulmate doodle : I ain't telling you yet uwu

Likes :  
Namjoon giving him hugs ( Don't tell him that though)  
Jin's cooking  
Getting his work done  
Writing his thoughts out via lyrics  
Teaching ____ how to play the piano  
Hobi's smile / energy  
Cuddling with all his soulmates

Dislikes :  
Loud noises when he's trying to take a cat nap  
People pinching his cheeks  
Jin not giving him food  
When his soulmates fight  
When his soulmates are sad or hurt

Personality :  
Cold towards others  
Clingy towards his soulmates  
A bit guarded up  
Cuddly  
Serious  
Shy

Works : At JinHit Entertainment as a producer

Cgl role : Mid ______

"I got you baby" 

Jung Hoseok

Age : 22 years old  
Age : 22 years old

Soulmate doodle : Keep on scrolling :)

Likes :  
When Namjoon calls him 'Hobi'  
Nutella and banana on toast  
Teasing the maknaes  
Making Yoongi smile  
Dancing to unique songs  
Teaching his dongsaengs new dance moves  
When his soulmates are all together

Dislikes :  
When the maknaes take his phone charger without asking  
When his soulmates are feeling down  
When his soulmates are arguing  
When the maknaes are making him jealous on purpose  
Not getting the dance move correctly

Personality :  
Protective  
Jealous  
Sunshine - Bright  
Fun  
Outgoing

Works : At JinHit Entertainment as a dance instructor 

Cgl role : Hard/ Strict ______

"Who did this to you sweetie?"

Park Jimin

Age : 21 years old  
Age : 21 years old

Soulmate doodle : Closer maybe

Likes :  
Hanging out with Tae and Jungkook  
Eating jam with toast  
Having an organized workplace  
Teasing Namjoon  
Pinching Namjoon's cheeks  
Having a cuddle party with his soulmates

Dislikes :  
When someone teases his height  
When Jungkook steals his jams  
When he can't be with his soulmates for a long period of time  
When his soulmates are crying

When his soulmates went missing

Personality :  
Stern but soft  
Caring  
Loveable  
Hardworking  
Thoughtful

Works : At JinHit Entertainment as Jin's personal assistant 

Cgl role : Fun _______

"Don't cry I hate seeing you cry honey"

Kim Taehyung

Age : 21 years old  
Age : 21 years old 

Soulmate doodle : Nope not here ;<

Likes :  
Having someone to cuddle with  
Playing overwatch with Jungkook  
Eating Jin's waffles  
Namjoon cuddling him  
His soulmates giving him a peak on the head before bed  
His soulmates getting him affection

Dislikes :  
Not getting Tracer ( If you know you know)  
Namjoon not paying attention to him  
His soulmates being mad at him  
His soulmates being upset  
His soulmates not cuddling him

Personality :  
Cuddle bug  
Softy  
Sweet tooth  
Competitive  
Caring  
One of a kind winter bear

Studies : At Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa College

Cgl role : Huggies ______

"Joonie do you remember me?"

Jeon Jungkook

Age : 20 years old Soulmate doodle : Scroll to the next page bae ;3  
Age : 20 years old

Soulmate doodle : Scroll to the next page bae ;3

Likes :  
Beating Tae in overwatch  
Babying the maknae (Namjoon)  
Teasing Namjoon  
Banana Milk  
Getting back hugs  
Producing his own track  
Watching Yoongi work  
Dancing with his soulmates  
His soulmates being happy

Dislikes :  
His banana milk finishing  
His soulmates having a hard time  
His soulmates suffering  
Namjoon not giving him hugs  
Taehyung teasing him  
Hoseok hiding all the phone chargers

Personality :  
Muscle bunny  
Possessive  
Energetic  
Chaotic with Tae and Jimin  
Protective  
Soft bun bun

Studies : At Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa College

Cgl role : Bunny ______

"You're younger than me?!?" 

SIDE CHARACTERS INCLUDE

\- Seventeen 

\- Stray kids

\- GOt 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you beans want to read the book on Wattpad. It's under the same user :3 I hope you have an amazing day <3


	3. Chapter 1

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 1

Dim morning rays shined through the pastel purple curtains. Waking up the koala like boy from his slumber. His fluffy purple locks peeking out from underneath his Ryan blanket. He sits up squinting still drowsy as he slowly becomes aware of his surroundings. "Another day of school" he says to himself.

He rolls his eyes and buries his face into his Ryan stuffie. Namjoon exhales a big sigh and stretches. He pouts and passive aggressively slams his stuffie onto the bed.

Namjoon with a pout visibly shown on his puffy face whines as he drags his body towards the bathroom to get ready.

Namjoon digs through his drawers to find his mystery item. His eyes widen as he pulls out a sparkly pink bath bomb. A huge smile etched on his face as he waddles towards the bathtub.

He slowly placed the bath bomb into the prefilled tub. Eyes sparkling in awe as he watches the bath bomb fall apart, staining the whole tub with glitter particles.

Namjoon strips from his fluffy Ryan onesie and enters the tub. The lukewarm water warming him up instantly. He sinks in deeper leaving only his purple locks floating on top. He runs his fingers through his hair and began rinsing it. He sits up to inhale the bubblegum scent seeping through the pretty pink water.

Namjoon with his hands covering his eyes whines to himself "I don't wanna gooo" "Why must school start so early? I need my sleep." he says as he started kicking and punching the water. Causing it to splash around the room.

Namjoon takes a deep breath to calm himself. He reluctantly gets up from the bath and started rising the pink glitter off his skin. He then grabs his pink strawberry mint toothpaste and Ryan themed toothbrush to brush his teeth.

He grabs his pastel towel and dries up his soaked purple hair and body. He exits the bathroom to his closet. Namjoon then stares at the contents inside. With a pout painted on his face. "Why is it so hard to pick clothes!" he whines.

In frustration, he takes out a baby blue hoodie and some tights. "This will do" he mumbles to himself. He grabs his pastel purple bag from his study table and went towards the living room.

He places his bag on the kitchen counter and makes a beeline towards the toaster. He makes himself a simple breakfast and headed towards the door. He grabs his baby blue converse to match his outfits. He double checks if he has gotten everything or not. With a satisfied nod, Namjoon skips out the door.

The school was only a 15 minute walk from his house. Namjoon loved that fact because it would mean that he could visit his favorite flower shop. The flower shop was owned by an old woman aged around 65. Every morning before school Namjoon would visit her to say a quick hello. Namjoon enters the shop with a huge smile. "Good morning Mrs. Min" he says.

The old woman was startled and accidentally dropped the flower bouquet she was holding. Namjoon's eyes widen as he frantically went towards to woman. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Mrs.Min" he says as he picks up the bouquet and makes a 90-degree bow.

Mrs. Min started laughing softly and said "It's okay my precious moonchild, this oldie over here just gets scared easily". Namjoon shook his head and said "I'm still sorry I scared you" with his head hanging low. "Chin up my moon baby and tell me why you're here this early in the morning" she says. Namjoon's eyes sparkled and said "You know I always visit you before class".

Mrs Min shakes her head with a smile on her lips and said " I know you do sunny boy, and I always tell you you don't have to" . Namjoon shakes his head disapprovingly with a pout visible. "But I want too" he whines.

"Arent you late for school joonie?" Mrs Min asks with her eyebrow raised. Namjoon checks his phone and sees that he's a minute late. "Oh gumdrops I'm late, bye Mrs Min I'll see you later!" he says as he runs out the door. Mrs Min laughs as she mumbles to herself "That silly boy will be the death of me".

Namjoon runs towards the college he was studying in and entered his first class. Thankfully his Biology professor was late.

He makes a beeline towards his seat and slumped on it exhausted from running. He quickly takes out his Biology notes as he waits for the teacher to enter.

His teacher entered surprisingly with a smile on his face. Namjoon excitedly took out his Biology notes. His teacher was going through the types of crustaceans. 'I hope we learn about the Paguroideas' he internally squealed. Eyes sparkling at the thought with his dimples fully shown.

The class went on for about an hour and it was finally over. Namjoon packed his things and thought long and hard about what he should have for brunch. His indecisiveness tends to get the best of him. Namjoon huffs, frustration clear as day.

As he ponders on what to eat. "It's just food Namjoon" he says to himself "You better hurry or you'll be late for Literature" he whines looking down to his feet. Namjoon takes a few more steps front before finally snapping out of his dilemma.

"When did i get here?!" he says out loud. Namjoon finds himself in front of a light teal bakery. 'Worth a shot' he thought to himself. The doorbell jingles as he enters. The comfort feeling coming from the bakery, slowly but surely easing up his joints.

He takes a deep breath only smelling the freshly baked pastries there. One particular scent caught his attention. He had never smelt anything like it before. It smelt like fresh strawberries mixed into a pot of vanilla milk. The thought and scent of the mystery item came from a freshly baked strawberry vanilla pie.

The scent was so alluring that it made Namjoon's mouth water. 'I think I know what I'm having for brunch' he thought to himself all giddy. He puffs his chest, making the small boy look confident or so he thought. In reality, he looked like a baby koala looking at a eucalyptus leaf.

Namjoon walks towards the counter to order his branch. "Hello, welcome to guilt-tea bakery. How can I help you today?" the cashier said while smiling. 'Whoa, bunny' Namjoon thought eyes widen looking at the bunny like cashier in awe, head tilted to the side a bit.

"Um, excuse me sir you there? " The cashier asked while waving his hand in front of Namjoon's face. Namjoon's eyes blinked a bit before zoning back in. "Ah sugar cubes!, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to zone out on you like that" he said frantically.

The cashier laughed bunny like smile visible. "It's okay really, now how can I help you". Namjoon's thoughts came back and he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Um, I can have the strawberry vanilla pie and vanilla milkshake please? " he asked politely.

Namjoon bites his lips anxiously waiting for the cashier to reply. "Sure, it's on the house since it's the first day of opening" he bunny like cashier replied. Namjoon questions it "Are you sure I don't have to pay? I can if I have to" he asked confused.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry your little head too much about it" the cashier said with a smile. Namjoon's eyes widen as he thanked the cashier. "Thank you um" "Jung-"

"HEYYYY BABYYYY" a new person's voice scaring Namjoon out of his trance. "Hyung... " the cashier whines. "Anyway here's your brunch sir" the cashier plates his pie onto a floral tray with his milkshake on the side.

Namjoon wonders if that person just now was the bunny cashier's soulmate. He shrugged and took a few pictures to send to Mrs. Min.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁Who do you think the bunny cashier is? Would Namjoon's day continue to be this calming? Stay updated to find out. Thank you for reading my lovely beans.💜💜 ❁


	4. Chapter 2

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 1

Namjoon finishes up his brunch and exits the lovely bakery. He checked the time and saw that he still had an hour and a half before his Literature class. He decided to take a scroll to the flower shop. On his way there he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oof" he said as the air was knocked out of him. "Watch it purple head" the man sneered.

The man had cold piercing eyes as he stared at Namjoon. Namjoon looked up and immediately felt intimidated. He saw doodles decorating the man's skin, from his neck all the way to his collar bones. Namjoon looked at them in awe. He was always fascinated by the concept of soulmate doodles. The man was confused. Seeing that Namjoon was staring at him like a child looking at candy.

Before the man said anything, Namjoon heard someone shout his name. "Namjoon-ah are you alright sweetie?" "Did Yoongi say anything mean about you" said Mrs. Min frantically. Shockingly Namjoon was able to comprehend that, as the woman was speaking as if it was a rap battle.

Namjoon stood up to and dusted his tights only to see Mrs. Min hitting the man named Yoongi. "Mrs. Min it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said while bowing. Mrs. Min pulled Yoongi's ear and dragged him in front of Namjoon. Forcing him to bow as well.

"Yoongi apologize you brat of a child" she scolded. "Yah, you old hag let me go!" Yoongi screamed. At this point, Namjoon was looking at the scene with a smile on his face. 'They look so close' he thought to himself. Suddenly his smile dropped as he remembered how his family treated him before.

Using her sixth sense Mrs. Min looked up to see Namjoon with a frown painted on his face. Mrs. Min let's go of Yoongi and goes straight to Namjoon. Yoongi on the other hand was groaning and covering his now red ear.

"What's wrong my moonchild? " she asks while cupping his face. "What's got you so sad? " her face screaming with worry as her eyebrows furrowed. Namjoon snaps out of his little thought bubble and says "Oh, nothing really, just lost in thought. " he shrugs off.

Mrs. Min didn't buy it one bit. "Are you sure joonie? " she asks worriedly about his well being. "I'm pretty sure" Namjoon said with his dimpled smile. Yoongi wanted to snap back at his mother but instead gotten mesmerized seeing Namjoon's beautiful dimpled smile.

Beautiful was an understatement for that smile. That smile took Yoongi's breath away. Yoongi stared at Namjoon's smile with his mouth gaping open. Mrs. Min caught a glimpse of this and snickered. Yoongi snapped out of it the moment his mother loudly spoke.

"Sooo joonie aren't you going to be late again? " she asks the purple haired boy. Namjoon checks his phone and sees that he was going to be late again. "Ah, sugar canes I'm gonna be late for Literature" he whines. Before Yoongi could say anything Mrs. Min said "Yoongi could send you darling, right Yoongi ?" while tilting her head towards the said boy.

Yoongi was barely in touch with reality when Mrs. Min said his name. "Huh, what?" he said confused. Mrs. Min sighs and goes up to her son. "I said you wouldn't mind sending my moonchild to school would you?" she says with a smile. A type of smile that would send shivers down your spine.

"No mam, definitely not mam" Yoongi replies frantically while shaking his head side to side. "Good " Mrs. Min walks back to Namjoon, her whole demeanor changing. Yoongi looks at her as if though she's the devil in disguise.

"I could walk it's no biggie" "I wouldn't want to burden your son" Namjoon says with a smile on his face. Before Mrs. Min could protest. Yoongi cuts in saying with his hands in his pockets " You aren't a burden kid, just get in my car"

Namjoon hesitates for a bit before sighing. He enters the car still tense, picking at his fingernails. Yoongi enters the car after him and rolls down the windows. Namjoon looks out to see Mrs. Min waving him goodbye.

"You know, my mom treats you more of a son than me" Yoongi says breaking the silence. Namjoon gasps, eye widen at the statement " I didn- I um I didn't mea-" he stammers. 'Cute' Yoongi thought as he laughed. The poor boy in the back was flustered. Cheeks and ears staining pink.

"I was joking baby, didn't mean to make you all blushy" "Though I don't regret it" Yoongi said amused. "I'm not blushy!" Namjoon protests with a pout. 'This boy is too much for my heart' Yoongi thought as he pulls up at Namjoon's college.

"Baby, we're here" Yoongi said still not dropping the pet name. "I'm not baby" Namjoon says still pouting. "Whatever helps you sleep at night love" Yoongi says grinning. "Whatever, but thanks anyway Yoongi-ssi" Namjoon said with his iconic dimpled smile. 'Fuck there's that smile again' Yoongi thought. "Hyung is fine baby" Yoongi said showing his gummy smile.

"Okay, bye hyung" Namjoon said running off to class. "Wai- " Yoongi sighs "I didn't even get his number yet" he mumbles. Yoongi starts back his car and drives off with a smile.

Namjoon entered Literature class panting. 'I made it' he thought. He goes straight to his seat and plops down. He takes out his notes and closes his eyes for a bit. Namjoon reopens his eyes when he felt someone poking him. "Hey, you were the guy that entered guilt-tea bakery right? " the mystery man asked.

Namjoon opens his eyes to see the bunny cashier from before. "Oh, Mister cashier! " he replies. "Just call me Hansol" the bunny cashier said. "Okay Hansol-ssi " Namjoon replied with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, call me hyung" Hansol replies "Do you want to hang out after class? " he asks.  
'I don't want to be a bother, I've already been a nuisance' Namjoon thought.

Namjoon snapped out of it and answered "Sorry hyung, but I'm busy later". Namjoon's face painted with a sad smile. "That okay but you wouldn't mind sharing your name would you? " Hansol asked. Namjoon gasps 'Stupid stupid stupid, I can't believe I just did that. He must think I'm pathetic' he thought internally scoffing at himself.

"My name's Namjoon, hyung" Namjoon says persona not faltering. "Alright, then Namjoon I hope you enjoy Literature as much as I do" Hansol says grinning. Namjoon just nods.

Literature class ended and it was time to go home. Namjoon packs his things and walks straight home. He didn't know how much more he could take. The whole day was overwhelming for the poor boy and he just wanted a good cry. Namjoon quickly takes out his keys with his hands shaking. The door unlocks and he runs in, quickly slamming the front door shut.

He throws his bag somewhere in the room while kicking off his shoes. Namjoon runs up the stairs and straight to his room. A few stray tears already slipping out. Namjoon locks the door even though he lives alone and hugs his Ryan stuffie.

The moment he did, tears started pouring out. Namjoon lets out a silent scream as he continues to cry his heart out. Soaking the orange furred stuffie. His thoughts attacking him 'Pathetic' 'Worthless' 'Annoying' 'Retarded' were the only things he heard.

Namjoon curled up into a ball. Rocking back and front on his bed. Ryan stuffie still in his hand as his sobbing died down to sniffles. The immediate hit of fatigue hit him the moment he calmed down. Namjoon reached into his pastel drawers and pulled out a yellow pacifier.

He opened the safety cover and immediately popping the item into his mouth. Namjoon took a deep breath before slowly drifting off to sleep. His mind only filled with fuzzy warmth. Making his headspace feel a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁ I know some of you might think that the ending was kind of rushed but I wanted to portray Namjoon as a character in real life. In reality anxiety attacks don't have a specific time or schedule. It just hits and I wanted that to really show through Namjoon. On a brighter note Yoongi has appeared. Hansol in the story is not Taehyung but Vernon from Svt. Stay updated to find out what happens tomorrow. Hope you have a lovely day my beans. ❁ 💜💜


	5. Chapter 3

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 2

Bright morning rays shined into the purple haired boy's room. Making the room have a welcoming feeling despite the terror that happened yesterday. Namjoon's body curled up under his blanket, still in yesterday's clothes. The poor boy went to hell and back with his racing thoughts. His mentality draining all his energy.

Namjoon's face still had tear stains going down from his eyes to his cheeks. Surprisingly he still has his soft calming aura around him. The yellow pacifier slowly bobbing in his mouth. Making him look extra small. All of his vulnerabilities coming towards the surface. He no longer has to put up with his outer persona.

Since today, he doesn't have any classes. The sleepy boy slowly stirred in his sleep. He slowly sits up still a bit dozy. The pacifier in his mouth bobbing a bit faster as the boy comes out of his slumber. Namjoon rubs his eyes with his tiny fists. Whining as he just woke up cranky. Just the sight of the koala like boy would make anyone coo. 

Namjoon's bed hair pointing in every direction possible with his puffy face making his cheeks puff up more than usual. Eyes still closed and his yellow pacifier bobbing ever so slowly in his mouth. His baby blue hoodie making him look extra cuddly. The said boy slowly toss his legs off the side of the bed. He slowly gets up only to fall back onto the bed. 

Namjoon tries to stand up but his footing was still a bit wobbly. Each step he takes would remind someone of the movie Bambi. Namjoon waddles with his unsteady feet down the stairs. Pacifier casually bobbing in his mouth. Namjoon went straight to the kitchen, feeling hungry as he didn't eat dinner the night before. 

It was still early in the morning so he decided to make a classic peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. He takes out his Ryan themed little space plate and began making the said sandwich. The warm toast that just came out from the toaster plus the cooled jam and room temperatures peanut butter. Made the sandwich extra satisfying.

Namjoon whines to himself as he doesn't want to spit out his pacifier. It takes him a moment before finally giving in. He pulls out his pacifier and sets it on the kitchen counter. Namjoon then digs through his cabinets to find a pack of instant hot chocolate. At this point, Namjoon is fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He goes towards his Ryan sippy cup sitting at the edge of the counter.

Namjoon mixes the instant hot choco into a mug first so that it would be cooled enough to drink instantly when he pours it into the sippy cup. Once that was done, the scent of hot choco flowed throughout the house. Making his small home feel extremely comforting.

He grabs his plate and sippy cup towards the rugged living room. Namjoon immediately sits on the rug. Even though there was a sofa right behind him he still preferred the rug. The rug itself was soft and fuzzy, it reminds him of his blanket in his room.

Speaking of the blanket, he might just bring it down later to cuddle into. Namjoon places his plate and sippy cup onto the coffee table in front of him. He quickly takes the television remote off the chair and switches to Netflix.

Namjoon chooses the Netflix kids icon and scrolls through until he saw it. It is his favorite show True: Rainbow Rescue. Namjoon's eyes sparkled at the screen. In this particular episode, True and Bartleby were on an adventure to help DJ Bingo Bango gain his self confidence back.

Namjoon watches the episode while eating his sandwich. Peanut butter and jam smudges were visible all over his face but he didn't care that much as he was too into the episode.

After finishing his sandwich Namjoon decided to grab his Ryan stuffie and blanket to form a mini cuddle fort. He quickly goes up to grab them, extremely eager to make a cuddle fort. 

He quickly forms a cuddle fort on the sofa and wraps himself in the blankets he found with his sippy cup in hand. He slowly sips his hot choco eyes still glued to the screen. He slowly got bored with the show and decided to listen to boyfriend ASMR's.

He wished to get his soulmate doodles now but he still had ten more days before his eighteen birthday. Namjoon sinks deeper into his cuddle fort as he pouts at the thought.

He would continue to overthink the situation but that would make his anxiety spike up and he didn't want that disturbing his calming day. The ASMR he was listening to was just pet names.

This is the only reason why he loves pet names so much. Pet names in general give him a safe and secure feeling. Making his break out of his wall and confidently show his vulnerabilities. Although, that only lasts for a little while Namjoon would soak up every single minute of it.

Namjoon knows he wasn't fully into his headspace. He was still big although little joonie was in charge of today's activities. Namjoon sighs as he finished drinking his hot choco. He pouts unknowing what do to next. Namjoon takes out his phone and scrolls through his Spotify playlist. He grabs his headphones off the coffee table and puts them on. 

'Let's listen to Numb' he thought to himself as he picks the said playlist. The first song that started playing was Daddy Issues by The Neighborhood. Namjoon gets up from his cuddle fort to the kitchen counter. He grabs the glitter yellow pacifier and rinses it. Namjoon then waddles back to the cuddle fort and pops the pacifier into his mouth. He continues to listen to his playlist and slowly bop his head to the beat.

The playlist shuffled to a song he recently added. The moment he heard it he instantly perked up. This song didn't personally relate to him but he really enjoyed the beat and he couldn't resist adding it. It was a new song from the artist Blackbear. The song Queen of Broken Hearts recently dropped and Namjoon couldn't help himself from admiring the said artist.

Hours went by with Namjoon just lost in his own world. Earphones still plugged in. The koala like boy drifted back to sleep around noon. Namjoon fell asleep in his cuddle fort with his Ryan stuffie near him and songs still flowing into his ear. The said boy was wrapped in his blankets like a burrito making him feel extra comfy. With that, the only sounds emitting from the sleeping boy were his soft snores and pacifier bobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✤This chapter was dedicated to little joonie. Showing how he spends his day in a mid headspace. I hoped you enjoyed this soft and fluffy chapter my beans. Do you think Namjoon would wake up later in the day or the next morning? Stay updated beans. Hope you have a wonderful day.💜💜✤


	6. Chapter 4

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 2

Namjoon woke up around six in the evening. The yawning boy sits up from his cuddle fort. His pacifier had dropped somewhere throughout his nap. Eyes glued shut as he hugs a pillow, body moving left to right. His earphones had popped out, leaving his Spotify on sleep mode.

The said boy rubs his eyes. Face a bit puffy and lips settled to a pout. He slowly gets up making a wobbly beeline towards the stairs. Namjoon was quick to hold onto the railing and went one foot after the other. He waddled straight to the bathroom and washes his face with cold water. The shock from the cold water touching his skin was enough to wake the sleepy boy.

Namjoon takes a deep sigh and wipes his face using his fluffy pastel towel. The said boy then decided to take a quick shower before heading out. Namjoon took out his favorite vanilla baby body wash and immediately started lathering the soap onto his bare skin. After the quick shower, he ends it off by brushing his teeth with his Ryan toothbrush and strawberry mint toothpaste.

Namjoon dries himself off and waddles straight to his closet. The boy was still in the middle of his headspace making everything seem blurry. Namjoon didn't think much as the only thing that caught his eyes was a baggy pink oversized hoodie and some shorts. The hoodie went up to his knees making it look like it was drowning the poor boy.

Namjoon runs his fingers through his bed hair and deems it fine enough for society. He then grabs his pastel pink sling bag and immediately skips out the door. Not forgetting to put on his pastel boots to match. Namjoon takes out his phone and sees if there was anything new. There were headlines from an article saying that a new rapper from JinHit Entertainment was about to debut.

Namjoon sighs to himself as he wanted to major in music production but his father saw music as a hobby and not a stable job. He remembered telling his father with bright eyes filled with passion that he wanted to be a music producer. All his dreams went down the drain when his father told him that music producers are just producers. No one would recognize them and that he should study for a more stable job.

Sure it may be true but sixteen year old Namjoon back then just wanted his father's support. He sadly sighs at the reminisces of that day. Namjoon didn't know he was looking down until he bumped into a wall. Not any wall but his favorite flower shop. The purple haired boy skips into the flower shop with his persona already in place. "Hello, Mrs. Min!" he said loudly.

Mrs. Min was making flower crowns behind the counter. The moment she heard the door swing opens she smiles to see a happy Namjoon skipping in. "Hello, dear" she says in reply. "What type of flowers crowns are you making today? " the curious koala like boy asked. "I'm making Tiger Lily flower crowns" "They were specially ordered for Yoongi's soulmate" Mrs. Min said with a small smile.

"Yoongi hyung's mate must be very special to him" Namjoon said with a dimpled smile. "They really are" Mrs. Min replied. "They??" Namjoon asks confused. "I'm sure you saw that Yoongi had soulmate doodles all over his neck" "Those are the signs of Multiple Soulmates" she says proudly. Namjoon was already intrigued by the concept of soulmates but multiple that's a whole other chapter.

"Do you think I'll get multiple soulmate marks too? " the boy asks. "We'll have to see joonie" the old woman said wisely. "What if my soulmate finds me weird and cursed me not to be their soulmate" Namjoon asked his social anxiety slowly building up. "What if they hate me and didn't want anything to do with me." At this point, the purple haired boy was gripping onto the counter. Head spinning, palms sweating as he tries so hard to ground himself but his mind had other thoughts.

The thoughts of what if started building up more making the poor boy fall to his knees. His mind was mocking him telling him he wasn't good enough, telling him that he was pathetic showing breaking his persona in front of other people. Mocking him that no one would want him, no one would want someone that was broken.

Mrs. Min was looking at the scene worried. She knew what was happening since Yoongi's elder brother had the same issues.  
She quickly hugs the poor boy and told him to breathe. "Joonie darling, I need you to focus on my voice darling can you do that" she says calmly. Namjoon shakes his head frantically he couldn't see, tears blocking his view. His breath starting picking up speed.

The poor boy started hyperventilating. As if this were some kind of fanfic. Yoongi walks through the door head looking down. "Eomma are the flower crowns ready? " he asks. The moment Yoongi looked up he saw the shaking boy rocking back and front fingers gripping onto his throat and hair with his mother trying to calm him down. Yoongi acted quickly and hugged the boy from the back. Namjoon was startled and started screaming. The said boy started scratching Yoongi's arms wanting them off.

This made Yoongi hold on tighter. The purple haired boy was still shaking but his breathe started slowing down as Yoongi whispering sweet nothings into his ears. "That's it" "I got you baby" "It's okay love, I'm right here" we're the only things the shaking boy heard. At this point, the purple haired boy was curled up in Yoongi's lap.

Yoongi didn't stop whispering and gently patted the boy's hair. Namjoon managed to calm down. Breathe slowly but steadily going back to normal. The boy stopped shaking but still twitched as Yoongi patiently waited for the boy to fully calm down. Namjoon unaware of his actions started sucking on his thumb. Yoongi could only coo at the precious boy.

Yoongi carried Namjoon bridal style and asks his mother if she had Namjoon's address. Mrs. Min shook her head and told him to bring the unconscious boy to his house. Yoongi agreed without a doubt as he didn't was the sleeping boy to wake up alone. Yoongi then bids his mother goodbye and headed straight to his car. He gently lays the sleeping boy in the backseat.

Namjoon on the other hand was dreaming about his soulmates with a small smile wrapped around his thumb. As he continues to suckle on it. Yoongi saw this on the rear mirror of his car and smiled at the sight 'This boy is too precious, I want to protect him' he thought as his one hand grips his chest and the other on the steering wheel.

Yoongi drives on for a few minutes before pulling up at his house. He parks his car and slowly opens the back door not wanting the sleeping boy to be startled. Yoongi picks up Namjoon's sleeping figure and carries him into the house. Thankfully he listened to Jin and bought a card scanner lock instead of a normal key lock. It would have been extremely difficult to carry the sleeping boy and unlock his door at the same time.

The door beeps signifying that the door was unlocked. Yoongi kicked the door open and shuts it again the moment he entered. The black haired boy carried Namjoon towards his bedroom and gently lays him on the black covers. He takes off Namjoon's shoes and covers him with his black comforter.

Yoongi decided to make some dinner as both boys haven't eaten any food. The black haired boy takes a final peek at the sleeping boy before closing the door with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀I hope you beans enjoyed this chapter. I know it's sad to see Namjoon going through this but that's the harsh reality. Life isn't just sugars and butterflies and I don't plan on writing it that way. I didn't know if you guys would be confused on why Yoongi wasn't staying with his soulmates. Lets just say that this house was the one Yoongi was staying in before he met any of them. Stay updated to see how would Namjoon react sleeping in Yoongi's house. Hope you have an amazing day beans. 💜💜❀


	7. Chapter 5

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 2

Yoongi makes them a bowl of japchae. He places it on a tray with a cup of hot lemon tea on the side. Yoongi slowly carries the tray up upstairs carefully not wanting the tea to spill. He knocks on the door and hears no responds.

He set the tray on a small table by the stairs and slowly opens the door. Yoongi peeks in his head, eyes all wide. Making him look like a kitten. Yoongi sees the purple haired boy still curled up under the covers.

'He's so cute when he sleeps' he thought with a fond look on his face. He snaps out of his thoughts the moment he heard a whine coming from the sleeping boy. 'Staring at people sleep is definitely not creepy' Yoongi thought as he rolls his eyes. He carries the tray of food into the room.

The sleepy boy's nose started to twitch. Yoongi found this extremely adorable. The koala like boy took a deep breathe unconsciously. As his eyes slowly fluttered open.

Yoongi watched the entire scene trying so hard not to coo out loud. 'I swear he is not good for my heart' he thought. The koala like boy started licking his lips, eyes still closed. Yoongi was internally suffering at the amount of cuteness that projected from the boy.

He slowly nudges the sleeping boy. Namjoon slowly stirs awake, nose following the savory scent coming from the bowl of japchae. Yoongi tries so hard not to show that he was whipped for the poor boy.

Namjoon rubs his eyes with his fist and slowly opens them. The said boy sits up still unaware of where he was. His hand runs down the covers to look for his Ryan stuffie. Only to know that it wasn't there. Namjoon begins to panic as he can't find his beloved stuffie.

Yoongi stood there unknowing on what to do. He slowly sets the tray at the edge of the bed and went across the room to grab his Kumamon stuffie.

Yoongi slowly pushes the bear towards the panicked boy. Namjoon was quick to hug the stuffie. Feeling himself calmed down, Namjoon tilts his head at Yoongi. "Yoongi hyung why are you in my room?" he asks with a soft voice. Yoongi could barely hear it but somehow managed to.

"Love, you're in my house" Yoongi replies with an equally soft voice not wanting to scare the poor boy. "Baby, do you remember what happened just now?" Yoongi asks warily. Namjoon thought for a while before his thoughts started flowing back like a dam breaking.

Namjoon's tear ducts immediately started pouring. Thankfully Yoongi already expected this reaction and instantly pulled the crying boy into his lap. He started rocking the purple haired boy and whispered calming words. "It's okay baby" "There we go" "Just let it all out" "I'm right here love" were the only things echoing throughout the room other then Namjoon's soft sniffles. Namjoon calmed down quicker than before.

Yoongi wipes the crying boy's face with his sleeve. Even though it was it bit messy he could always wash his clothes later. The koala like boy stopped cry and began clinging onto the older. Yoongi slowly drags the tray that was sitting on the edge of the bed and asks.

"Could you eat some for me love?". Namjoon just nods exhausted. Yoongi shifts making the purple haired boy sit on one of his thighs. Yoongi uses his chopsticks to feed Namjoon. 

Namjoon instantly opens his mouth as the only thing he ate this morning was peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Yoongi lowly chuckles at the sight of the eager boy. Namjoon whines cheeks puffed up filled with the delicious noodles.

"I wasn't making fun of you love, you just looked so cute" Yoongi said amused. Namjoon felt the heat go up from his neck all the way to his ears. His whole face bright pink glowing in the dim room.

Yoongi continues feeding the adorable boy. After a few more mouths, the whole bowl of japchae was finished. Yoongi carries the cup of tea for the puffy cheeked boy. Treating him like a child. Namjoon didn't mind that, in fact he enjoyed getting babied like that.

Yoongi smiles at the boy slowly drinking the already cooled tea. "Do you want to watch something joonie?" Yoongi asked. 'Joonie huh, it sounds so different coming out of his mouth' 'I like it' Namjoon thought.

Namjoon quickly drinks the remaining of the tea and answered softly "Can we watch a movie?" head tilting to the side, eyes shining in the dim room. "Anything you want love" Yoongi replies carrying the purple haired boy.

Namjoon didn't stop giggling the whole way down the stairs. Dimpled smile present on his face. Yoongi shows his gummy smile happy that the previously crying boy was giggling to his heart's content.

Yoongi sets the grinning boy on his sofa while he goes into the kitchen to get some snacks. Namjoon was happily sitting on the said sofa legs dangling off it. Namjoon unconsciously pops his thumb into his mouth.

Yoongi sees the purple haired enjoying himself and couldn't help but coo at the sight. Namjoon turned his head to the sound, thumb still being sucked. 'Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I could die right here right now' Yoongi thought hand clasped against his chest. Namjoon looked at the older confused, head tilting to the side with wide eyes. 

"Yoongi hyung are you alright?" the confused boy asked thumb still in his mouth making the question sound muffled. "Hyungie is fine Namjoon-ah" Yoongi replied. Namjoon stares at the older for a bit before shrugging and reentering his own world. Yoongi was holding a bowl of milk chocolate wafer bits towards the bright eyed boy.

"Do you want to try some joonie?" "One of my soulmates loves trying out new recipes, and I bet my soul that they are delicious!" Yoongi says enthusiastically. 

Namjoon giggled at his gummy smiled hyung and instantly popped a wafer into his mouth. Yoongi wasn't lying when he said that they were delicious. The milk chocolate wafer immediately started melting the moment it entered his mouth. Covering his entire palate with rich milky sweetness.

Namjoon moaned at the taste of the milk chocolate. He looked up towards the older asking for another one. The older just chuckled at the boy and hands him another bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❃Calling Namjoon love is now Yoongi's thing. :3 I hope you beans enjoyed this chapter. Stay updated my lovely beans. Have a fantastic day 💜💜❃
> 
> (26/10) The updated version is on wattpad. I'm just taking my time to edit and transfer it here.


	8. Chapter 6

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

Morning rays started seeping through the dark curtains. Making the room feel warmer. Namjoon ended up sleeping at Yoongi's house after the two had their fair share of movies and snacks. The koala like boy was curled under the black covers. The only difference is, this time he isn't alone.

Throughout the night, the two boys ended up cuddling each other with Yoongi's legs wrapped around the younger. Yoongi began to shift as he was used to waking up early for work. The black haired boy slowly fluttered open his cat like eyes. He wanted to stretch but was stopped by a sudden weight shift on his arm. He frowned his eyebrows still confused in his post-sleep haze.

The older opened his eyes, now fully awake as his lips were tugged straight. Yoongi cracked his neck and unwrapped his legs. Namjoon felt the lack of warmth and started to whine. Yoongi jumps, finally aware of the situation. He looks down to see that half of his body was under the younger. The black haired boy tilted his head a bit to see the younger drooling with pouty lips.

'Those cheeks would be the death of me' he thought staring at the sleeping boy. This went on for a while until Yoongi notices the koala like boy starts to shift. Namjoon tried to get up but his actions prevailed. The said boy unconsciously tries to push the unknown force holding him down. Yoongi chuckles at the sight, his deep raspy voice shining through. Namjoon squints in confusion.

The black haired boy saw this and chuckled again."Good morning love" Yoongi said with his gummy smile visible. "Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon asks confused as he still wasn't fully awake. "The one and only darling" Yoongi says amused. The koala like boy opens his eyes somewhat awake. In the middle of sleep and waking up, a dreamlike haze. Namjoon opens his eyes to see his head was laying on the crook of Yoongi's neck.

The dozy boy didn't mind it, as he trusts Yoongi just enough to be comforted by his presence. Yoongi felt the younger cuddle up closer, causing him to let out a deep laugh. "What are you doing sleepyhead? " he asked. Namjoon whines in response. "Love, it's close to ten." Yoongi says with his eyebrow raised.

Namjoon didn't want to warm and safe feeling to fade away. So he cuddled Yoongi tighter. "Baby" Yoongi said with amusement in his voice. "We have to wake up love, aren't you hungry" he asks. Before Namjoon could do anything his stomach growled. Causing the purple haired boy's cheeks to brighten up. Yoongi laughs as he sits up, putting the younger on his lap.

Namjoon whines at the sudden shift and wraps his arms around the older. Yoongi gets up tightly holding on to the younger and shifts him. Namjoon wraps his legs around Yoongi's waist and locks himself in place. "What do you want to eat love?" Yoongi asks. Namjoon thinks for a while before replying in a soft voice "Strawberry pancakes please".

Yoongi smiles at the younger and sets him down on a stool by the kitchen isle. Namjoon whines at the warmth leaving him. He makes grabby hands towards the older with a pout visible on his full lips. Yoongi chuckles at the younger and smiles. "It'll only take a second love, do you think you can wait for me darling? " he asks.

Namjoon nods with his pout still resting on his lips. Yoongi smiles at the younger being all sulky. "Baby can you smile for hyungie please" he says with a similar pout painting on his face teasingly. Namjoon frowns at the older "Yoongi hyung no sad, joonie smile see" he says showing his dimpled smile.

Yoongi was mid flipping the pancake when he saw Namjoon's smile. Time froze for a second as Yoongi's heart stopped at the sight of the younger. The pancake almost missed the pan by an inch. Namjoon tilted his head at the older since he had been staring at the purple haired boy for a bit now. Yoongi snapped out of his trance when he smelt something burning.

The black haired boy flinched at the sound of fire crackling at the edge of the poor pancake. Namjoon giggled at the sight of his hyung frantically attempt to put out the fire. Yoongi on the other hand ran to the other side of the kitchen and quickly run the burning pan under cold water. The older sighed in relief.

'I knew that boy would be the death of me' he thought looking at the poor strawberry pancake slowly floating to the top. "Namjoon-ah" he calls. "Yes, hyung?" Namjoon replies. "How about we go to the bakery near the flower shop" Yoongi asks. Namjoon's eyes widen with his mouth gaping open.

"You mean guilt-tea bakery?" Namjoon asks with excitement lacing on his voice. "Yeah, that one" Yoongi confirms. Namjoon smiles at the thought of seeing Hansol and maybe the strawberry vanilla pie he ate before. "Why don't we take a shower before heading out" Yoongi asks. "I'll bathe in the downstairs bathroom while you go use the one in my room". he says looking at the younger.

"Okay hyung" Namjoon said with a nod. Just right before he got up, he asks "Hyung what am I suppose to wear". " Ah, follow me I'll lend you my hoodie. " he says walking up the stairs with Namjoon obediently walking behind him. "Do you want to wear shorts or jeans love? " Yoongi asks. Namjoon despises jeans as they were always too tight at the wrong places.

So he chose the only option left "Shorts please" he replies. Yoongi pulls out his black hoodie with a pair of shorts with strings. "I'll put these on the bed" Yoongi says walking towards the door. "Hyungie wait!" Namjoon says loudly. "What is it, love?" Yoongi asks. "I um- could um- hyungie-" Namjoon says as his blood rush to his face.

"Take your time love" Yoongi says patiently waiting for the younger. "Could hyungie borrow a pair of boxers please" Namjoon says in a whisper looking down to his feet. His cheeks and ears now bright red. Yoongi had barely heard what the younger said but chuckled when he finally understood the whisper.

"Was that it love." he says teasingly. Namjoon covers his face with his hands and whines at the older. Yoongi walks towards his dresser and pulls out a pair of pink boxers that Jungkook bought him as a gag gift. He walked up to the blushing boy and pulls his hands down. Holding on to them reassuringly.

"You don't have to be shy with me love" Yoongi says with care lacing his voice. "I'll put this together with the hoodie okay?" he asks. Namjoon nods at the older still embarrassed to pep another word. Yoongi ruffles Namjoon's purple locks and heads out the door. The said boy snapped out of his trance when he heard the door shut. He quickly grabbed the clothes laid out for him and runs to the bathroom. Face still as red as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it Namgi fluff. I might continue to write Namgi until chapter 10 maybe. Author nim over here is just writing as it goes :p. Hope you guys enjoyed blushy joon. Stay updated for the next chapter. Wishing you A magnificent day my beans.


	9. Chapter 7

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

Namjoon entered the bathroom in awe. The purple haired boy felt like he walked into a hotel, cause damn was Yoongi's bathroom expensive looking. The wall was filled with black designs, making the room fit for royalty.

Plus marble floors that looked like they were never used, sparkling under the bright light contrasting the black walls. One side of the bathroom was just pure mirror, the whole thing replacing a wall and by that mirror was the bathtub. 

Namjoon had to take a minute to get used to the room since it was extremely overwhelming. The bathroom he had at home, had pastel clouds decorating the walls and it definitely way smaller.

Namjoon removed his pink hoodie and shorts, nicely folding them by the sink. He took a deep breath and entered the tub.  
He didn't know how the tub worked and struggled with it for a while.

There are too many knobs, which ones do i use' he thought cheek puffing out while his eyebrows furrowed. Yoongi had just finished his shower, he walked up the stairs to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He knocked on his door and carefully opened the door.

"Namjoon-ah are you done?" Yoongi shouts from his closet. "Yoongi hyung how do I use this" Namjoon whined. Yoongi chuckled putting on his turtleneck sweater. "Hyungie is coming love, sit tight for me okay?" Yoongi says putting on his black skinny jeans to match.

"Okay hyungie" Namjoon says sitting in the hot tub with his boxers still on. "Hyungie is coming in now okay?" Yoongi says waiting at the door. Namjoon hums in approval. Yoongi takes a deep breath before entering the said room.

The black haired boy swung the door only to see Namjoon patiently waiting in the tub. Looking as innocent as he is. Eyes big and shining, purple locks shifting as he looks at the older. 

"Yoon yoon hyungie help me" Namjoon whines tugging on the knob. 'Fuck, how can someone look so pure. Logic doesn't apply to this boy' Yoongi thought shaking his head.

"Hyungie help me" Namjoon whines louder a bit irritated. "Don't use that tone with me mister" Yoongi says as a warning. Namjoon shrinks up in the tub as says "I'm sorry Yoongi hyung". Yoongi softens at the sight. He sighs and goes up to the boy ruffling his purple locks.

"It's okay love, just don't do that again got it? " he says questioning. "Yes hyungie, joonie wanna be good boy" Namjoon says with enthusiasm. Yoongi chuckles at the precious boy and says "You're always hyungies good boy, now let hyungie help you with the knobs"

Yoongi turned the knobs open and left Namjoon to bathe. Namjoon found Yoongi's vanilla body soap and immediately started lathering the liquid on his body. Namjoon hummed a tune that he made in middle school.

'Just like the night leaves and the morning comes  
The spring leaves and summer comes, but  
Just like the flower wilts and the fruit grows ripe  
Everything needs to go through pain'

Namjoon found himself slowly rapping to the tune he made. A small smile appearing on his lips, before fading away just as quickly. The purple haired boy sighed and rinsed the remaining soap suds off his skin.

Yoongi was waiting on his bed that was by the said bathroom when he heard the soft humming and slow rapping seep through the cracks of the door. The black haired boy stood up to hear the tune clearer. When the soft rapping stopped, followed by a sigh.

Yoongi frown at this. 'Why did it stop' he thought pouting 'I bet Jin wouldn't mind listening to it every day.' A small smile painting his lips at the thought of his soulmates meeting Namjoon.

Namjoon dried himself and went over to the sink. He had to brush his teeth with strong mint toothpaste. Making the soft boy fuss. He sighs and brushes his teeth. "Namjoon-ah are you done? " Yoongi shouts from his bed.

"Almost hyungie" Namjoon shouts back while putting on the older hoodie. The purple haired boy fluffed his hair a bit, looking in the mirror to adjust his locks. He nods to himself the moment he was settled with a look.

Namjoon unlocks the bathroom door, hot steam exited the room at the sudden change of temperature. Making it look like Namjoon exited a sauna. "You okay baby?" Yoongi asks looking at the younger still sitting on his bed. Namjoon smiles a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine hyungie, why do you ask?" Namjoon asks tilting his head.

Yoongi goes up to the younger and pulls him in, giving the younger a big hug. "I don't know what's going on in your life but I'm here for you, maybe someday when you get your soulmate doodles you can lean onto them but for now just know that hyungie is here" Yoongi says squeezing the younger.

Namjoon froze at what had been said no one has ever told him that before. "Okay Yoongi hyung" he says. Namjoon didn't know how to react to that, all he could do was agree. He doubts that he would actually lean onto Yoongi, he didn't want to be a burden. Maybe he could let down his guard just a bit.

Yoongi lets go of the purple haired boy and holds his hand. "Let's go Namjoon-ah" Yoongi says showing his gummy smile. Namjoon giggles at his hyung's antics, showing his dimpled smile at the older. "What do you want to order when we get there?" Yoongi asks as he starts up the car.

"I tried their strawberry vanilla pie before and it is delicious" Namjoon says with his eyes sparkling at the thought of the said pie. 'I can't wait to try it again' he thought impatiently, legs bouncing on the car floor. Yoongi saw this and chuckles. "Calm down love, we're almost there." he says attempting to calm the hyper boy.

Namjoon calmed down just a bit to notice his surroundings. He saw that the older was covering his soulmate doodles. Namjoon pouts at the older. Yoongi notices the sulky boy and asks "Why are you pouting love?". Namjoon glares at the older trying to look angry but the younger looked like a baby koala with puffy cheeks.

Yoongi really wanted to pinch Namjoon's cheeks but the older had to keep his hands on the steering wheel. "Why did you cover your doodles hyungie?" Namjoon asks pouts still visible. "My wha- Oh, you mean my soulmate doodles" Yoongi says still not understanding why the younger was sulky.

"Why did you cover them Yoon Yoon hyung?" Namjoon asks determine to get an answer. "I covered them because it's a bit chilly love" Yoongi says still confused. Namjoon looks at the older one more time before going "Oh". At this point Yoongi had already pulled up at the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿I'm going to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger cause why not. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Stay updated to find out why our baby nammie felt sad to see Yoongi's soulmate doodles covered. Unfortunately,starting from this chapter I can only update at least twice a week since school started. I apologize deeply for the inconvenience. Wishing you a pretty day. 💜💜✿


	10. Chapter 8

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

"Is there anything you want to tell me, love?" Yoongi asked looking at the younger who suddenly went silent. Namjoon kept quiet, biting his bottom lip, leg bouncing as he starts to feel intimidated by the older. Namjoon felt the need to slip so badly.

He felt tense and the way Yoongi was looking at him didn't help. The older was staring at the younger, not a questioning stare just a blank one and that caused Namjoon to panic a bit. Meanwhile, the said older was having multiple thoughts running in his head. 'Did I do something wrong?' 'God I wish Hobi were here, WHAT DO I DO??'.

Namjoon curled up into a ball with his knees up to his chest. Yoongi snapped out of his thoughts and immediately grabbed the purple haired boy's hands. "Joonie? Love, can you hear me?" Yoongi asked.

Namjoon was still lost in thought, he didn't know what triggered it. All the poor boy did was ask why Yoongi covered his soulmate doodles. Somehow in this sick twisted fate, Namjoon ended up being in a position he hated the most. Yoongi was still holding on to the zoned out boy. He didn't know what to do.

The day started with so much joy, how did everything go downhill. This day was supposed to be perfect, Yoongi had the whole day planned. After breakfast, he wanted to bring the younger to his favorite ice cream shop.

Yoongi wanted to cuddle with younger and watch ghibli films, but now he's in his car trying to get his love to come back to reality. Yoongi carries the younger from the passenger seat and puts the purple haired boy on his lap. "Love, can you hear me?" Yoongi tries asking the younger.

Yoongi expected the said boy to not respond, but Namjoon slowly began to calm down causing him to softy nod at the older. Yoongi sighs in relief, as he continues to hold onto the younger. Namjoon slowly but surely became aware of his surrounding. He didn't know what happened, everything was a blur. "Love, are you alright" Yoongi asks worriedly.

As if the episode didn't happen, Namjoon looked at the older confused. "Of course I'm alright hyungie why do you ask" he says with his dimpled smile. "What do you remember joonie?" Yoongi asks hugging the younger that was still positioned on his lap.

Namjoon was confused but didn't think much of it. "I took a bath, changed into the hoodie you borrowed me and now we're on the way to the guilt-tea bakery are we not?" he says replying the black haired boy. 

"Actually, we're already here love" Yoongi says still wary. Namjoon's eyes brighten up "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO HYUNGIE, LET'S GO!" he says immediately getting off the older and exited the car. 'What just happened' Yoongi thought. He looks out to see the younger calling him in. 'As long as he's happy, I'm not going to question him now' the black haired boy thought with a small smile lingering on his face.

Yoongi exited his car and locked it. The moment he locked his car, the younger immediately dragged him into the pastel looking bakery. The bell on the door jingled. "Welcome to guilt-tea bakery, how can I help you gentlemen today". Hansol said looking at the pair. 

"Hello, Hansol hyung. Can we get two strawberry vanilla pies please?" Namjoon says pouting at the older. "Of course, Namjoon-ah but if you don't mind me asking why two?" Hansol asks. "So that Yoongi hyung can try it, silly hyung" Namjoon says laughing at his hyung being silly.

Yoongi was hugging the younger with his hands wrapped around his waist. While Namjoon continues to convert with Hansol, Yoongi tightens his grip with a small pout resting on his face. Yoongi snapped out of his little bubble when Namjoon dragged him to a booth.

The booth had a perfect view of the outside world and the kitchen. Making it have the feeling of freshly baked bread and the chilliness from the glass window. The pair sat opposite from each other, slowly enjoying their warm and flaky pie. "Hyungie, did you like it?" Namjoon asks as the older continues to put a slice into his mouth.

"This is the best thing I've tried Namjoon-ah" Yoongi said showing his gummy smile. Namjoon showed his dimpled smile in response "I'm glad you liked it hyungie" he says smiling at the older.

'I would kill for that smile' Yoongi thought looking at the younger with such fondness. "Do you want to order anything else Namjoon-ah" Yoongi asked. Namjoon shakes his head "I'm stuffed" he whines. "Sigh, I guess you're too full for ice cream then" Yoongi says faking his disappointment. 

Namjoon instantly sits up from his position "Nope, not full. Can we please go for ice cream hyungie?" he asks pulling his most irresistible puppy face. With big eyes and pouty lips. 'AAAAAAHHHHH HOW- WHAT- HUH-' Yoongi thought resisting himself from pitching the younger's cheeks. Namjoon doubles in his puppy power making him look extremely adorable.

'It is confirmed I, Min Yoongi was killed by my joonie.' Yoongi thought mentally raising his white flag. "Namjoon-ah you're going to give me a heart attack one day" the older mumbled. Namjoon couldn't catch what was said. "What was that hyungie" he asks tilting his head. 

Yoongi shrugs it off "Nothing love, are you ready to go now?" he asks the purple floof. Namjoon nods "Yup, just let me go pay". Just as he was about to get up Yoongi pulls him back down and says "Baby, I'm paying this is my treat". Namjoon feels guilty but he didn't want to seem rude, so he hesitantly allowed the older to pay.

"Let's go love, next stop the ice cream shop" Yoongi says smiling at the younger. Namjoon giggles at his hyung, finding it endearing that his hyung was skipping about because of ice cream. Of course, the older wouldn't admit that, as to uphold his cold persona but in Namjoon's eyes, the older is the softest boy he met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁ I hope you beans enjoyed this chapter. Just in case anyone is still confused about Namjoon's episode. The poor boy when through a episode that trigger dissociation. Dissociation can cause a person to lose touch with reality making them "zone out". These episodes normally go away after a while, sometimes hours to days to weeks but our nammie here only experienced a few minutes. Those few minutes may be scary to those around him but the person going through the dissociation often have follow up amnesia. I hope that explains it better. Stay updated to find out what else Namgi would do on their "date". Wishing you an amazing day.💜💜❁


	11. Chapter 9

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

The pair made it their way to the ice cream shop. 'I wonder if they have vanilla' Namjoon thought. Eyes sparkling at the thought. Yoongi noticed this and cooed at the younger.

Namjoon snapped out of his daydream as his ears stain pink. Yoongi had to hold himself from squishing the younger's pink stained cheek. 

'MY POOR HEART' Yoongi thought internally crying over the purple haired boy. Namjoon looks at his hyung with a confused smile as the older was clutching onto his turtleneck.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Namjoon asks amused at the same time a bit anxious. "I'm okay, Namjoon-ah" Yoongi says clearing his throat before regaining his posture.

"If you say so hyung" Namjoon says still skeptical. Yoongi cleared his throat once more before saying "Um- LOOK NAMJOON-AH WE'RE HERE". The black haired boy then dragged his dongsaeng towards a large pink shop.

'Whoa, pink' the younger thought as he stared at the shop with his mouth gaping open. "Love, come on let's go in" Yoongi says with his hand stretched out. Namjoon immediately linked hands with the older as he slowly lets down his walls.

Yoongi showed his precious gummy smile. Feeling happy that the younger was willing to hold hands with him. The pair entered through the large pink doors. A 'cling' sound was made, signifying someone had just entered.

"Welcome to legendiary ice cream, how may I help you today?" the cashier asked. 'Whoa, he has a deep voice' Namjoon thought looking at the cashier in awe. "Hey, Felix" Yoongi replied.

"Hey, Yoongi hyung. How can I help you and the cutie over there." Felix says looking at Namjoon. Namjoon froze, as he feels his cheeks heating up. Yoongi glares at the now laughing boy.

Felix calmed himself after a while. "Hyung he's so cute, where did you find him?" the younger asked. Yoongi was still glaring at the blonde haired boy. "My love likes visiting my mom's flower shop.

The one by HYYH College." Felix nods "Is that so, how come I've never seen him in school before. I would've noticed a cutie like him" the younger says teasing the fuming older.

Namjoon was in his own world, as he looks at the variety of flavors. 'Wow, so many flavors' the younger thought looking through the glass display case. Felix and Yoongi were still bickering about something. Namjoon zoned out, only hearing muffled noises as he stares at the vanilla filled tub.

"Yoon yoon hyung" Namjoon calls out to his hyung in a whisper. Yoongi continued to bicker with Felix, the said cashier had his hand on his waist with a smug smile painting his face. "Yoon yoon hyung" Namjoon says louder. The bickering boys stopped and immediately turned their heads towards the younger.

"What is it love?" Yoongi asks looking at the pouting boy. "Wan' this pwease." Namjoon says, his words slurring a bit as the purple haired boy tries to keep himself big. "You want the vanilla one cutie?" Felix says looking at the sulking boy.

Namjoon nods with his cheeks puffing up. "Yes, pwease" the little said looking down. "One scoop of vanilla coming right up" Felix said with his Australian accent shining through. Yoongi went up to the younger and led him to a booth. Fairy lights were decorating the small booth. Making it the pair feel cozy. 

"Hyungie aren't you buying anything?" Namjoon asks looking at the black haired man. "Watching you eat, already makes me full love" Yoongi says staring into the younger's eyes. Namjoon pouts at this. "Nu, yoon yoon hyungie eat too" he says with his bottom lip jutted out and eyebrows furrowed. 

Yoongi coos at the younger, amused by the koala like boy's sulking. "Okay love, how about we share a banana split. Is that okay Felix?" He purposely says raising his volume as he continues his sentence.

"Anything for you cutie, you can have your ice cream on the house." Felix says ignoring the black haired boy. "Yah, respect your hyung." Yoongi says looking at the freckled boy. "Alright, old man" Felix replies teasingly.

Yoongi was about to tackle the other when suddenly giggles began erupting from the little. The pair stared at the purple haired boy with their mouths hanging open. Namjoon saw this and started to giggle more.

"Hyung, that's the most precious thing I've heard" Felix says whispering to the older. Yoongi only nods at the statement. The little was having the time of his life. Giggling to his heart's content while the pair was just watching him with fond eyes. Namjoon managed to calm down after a while. His dimpled smile on full display.

'IS THIS HEAVEN' the pair thought in sync as they both immediately clutched onto their clothes. Yoongi slumped into the booth while Felix drops to the ground. Namjoon widens his eyes "Hyungie are you okay?" he asks the fallen boy.

Felix only sinks deeper as if gravity was pushing him down. 'TOO MUCH WHOLESOMENESS, MUST PROTECT' the Australian boy thought as he continues to melt into the ground.

"Yoon yoon hyungie, say something please" Namjoon asks panicking. The pair were still in their own world, far from recovering after that attack. Namjoon began to tear up, it wasn't long before the little started sobbing.

The dorks decided to speed up their recovery and immediately went to reassure the poor boy that they were fine. Namjoon's sobbing slowly became sniffles as the two older comforted the little. "Its okay love, see hyungie is fine" Yoongi says reassuring the shaking boy.

"Hey what about me" Felix whines. Yoongi sighs "That idiot over there is also fine see" he says rolling his eyes. Namjoon pouts at the statement and says "Nu, baddy words. Hyungie wery naughtie". The two older boys cooed at the little.

"Hyungie is sorry love. Can you forgive hyungie" Yoongi says pouting at the younger. "Of course, hyungie. Joonie forgive chu" the little replied looking at the older with sparkling eyes. Felix cooed loudly at the interaction.

Snapping both boys out of their moment. Yoongi glares at the blonde haired boy. He was about to say something when a thought ran through his mind. "Felix-ah when is kookie suppose to come in for his shift?" Yoongi asks the younger with Namjoon sitting in his lap. The freckled boy checks his watch before saying

"Hmm, should be right about no-". His sentence was disrupted by the sound of the door opening. Namjoon got startled by the door opening and instantly curled deeper into the older's turtleneck. "_______ joonie scawed" he says to the older but it came out muffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀Another cliffhanger dun dun. Who entered the shop? What did Namjoon call Yoongi? What's going to happen next? What happened to the banana split? Stay updated to find out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter my beans. Wishing you an extraordinary day.💜💜❀


	12. Chapter 10

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

"Daddy, joonie scawed" Namjoon mumbled into the older's turtleneck. Yoongi stiffened, his cat like eyes widens in shock. Felix had the same expression. The freckled boy stared at the little with his mouth hanging open.

Everyone forgot that someone was at the door. "Felix hoobae-nim I'm here for my shift." said a cheery voice. The pair instantly turned their heads towards the door.

"Jungkook-ah" Yoongi whispers. "Oh, Yoongi hyung what are you doing here?" Jungkook asks not noticing the little. Namjoon whimpers at the unknown presence.

Yoongi pulls the younger closer and tightens his grip. Namjoon's shoulders drop as he feels secure in the older's arms. Jungkook finally notices the elephant in the room.

The bunny like boy widens his eyes and tilts his head. "Yoongi hyung who's that?" Namjoon whimpers, toes curling, overall feeling uncomfortable as he grips the older's turtleneck like his life depended on it.

"It's okay love, it's just one of my soulmates" Yoongi whispers to the younger trying to calm him down. "Look cutie, Jungkookie over here doesn't bite." Felix said trying to reassure the purple haired boy.

"See, I don't bite. Do you lifting your head for me sweetheart?. Jungkook asks in a soft tone trying not to scare the other. Namjoon whines and whimpers not wanting to look up. "Can you look up for daddy love?" Yoongi asks the whining little.

Jungkook looks at his soulmate confused. 'DADDY?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Yoongi whispering sweet nothings. 'I thought Yoongi hyung only does that with us' Jungkook thought as his lips formed a pout. Felix noticed this and went hugged his dongsaeng.

"Yoongi hyung doesn't think any less of you kook, once you see the cutie's face you'll understand" Felix says stopping the younger from overthinking the situation. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows 'Wha- huh? What's that suppose to mean?' Jungkook thought looking at his hyung as if he was speaking in a different language.

While Jungkook was having his mini dilemma, Yoongi managed the reassure the younger that everything was fine. "Aren't you precious, the most precious baby boy in the world" Yoongi coos at the little in his arms.

Namjoon giggles at the praise. His dimples were visible for everyone to see. Yoongi showed his gummy smile "My joonie is a good baby boy, aren't you love?" he says looking at the younger.

Namjoon giggles louder at the praise. "Yef, joonie wery good, wery wery good" the little said nodding his head frantically. Yoongi chuckles at the younger's slurred words. "Do you think you can look at Jungkookie for me love?" he asks. Namjoon whines.

"Daddy joonie nu wan'" he says pouting. Yoongi chuckles. "Please love, can you look at Jungkookie. You're daddy's good boy aren't you?" Yoongi asks the younger. Namjoon's face displayed his inner conflict. He took a deep sigh and looked at Jungkook.

The said boy zoned out after hearing Namjoon's giggles. Jungkook's doe eyes widen, with his mouth gaping open. Felix saw this and tried so hard to hold in his laughter. He didn't want to disturb the wholesome scene in front of him.

Namjoon studied Jungkook features. The purple haired boy tilted his head curiously looking at the bunny like boy. 'Eyes big' Namjoon thought with his lips parted as he stared at the black haired boy.

"Jungkookie is cute isn't he love?" Yoongi asks amused that younger was intrigued by his soulmate. Jungkook snapped out of his daydream when he heard his soulmate say his name. "Huh?" Jungkook says looking at his soulmate. Namjoon noticed that the other moved and immediately went back to hiding his face in Yoongi's turtleneck.

Felix decided to close the shop earlier as to not disturb the wholesome interaction. 'Eh, it's not like anyone would come in at this hour' he thought shrugging his shoulders. Yoongi chuckles at the younger's actions. He called Jungkook over.

"Namjoon-ah can you look up please?" Yoongi asks looking at the little. "I really want to see your face sweetheart" Jungkook says pouting. Namjoon notices the sad undertone in his voice. Even though Jungkook was just teasing the poor boy, Namjoon immediately jumped up. "Oof" Yoongi said as the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Kookie hyungie nu sad" Namjoon says worried, he didn't want anyone to be sad. "Hyungie is fine sweetheart, you're such a brave boy." Jungkook praises. Namjoon buries his face in his sweater paws and giggles. "The bravest boy, right kook?" Yoongi asks his soulmate. "Definitely" he says looking at the little.

"Well, what do brave boys deserve?" Yoongi asks smiling at the little. "Good boys deserve ice cream" Felix says as he brings out the banana split they ordered earlier. The banana split had three scoops of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and candied cherries on top. Namjoon bounced on Yoongi lap, hands clapping in excitement.

Yoongi on the other hand immediately grabbed the younger's waist to stop him from bouncing too much. "Love, calm down the ice cream isn't going anywhere" Yoongi says as he chuckles at the younger.

Jungkook decided to sit in front of the pair as Felix told him he could take the day off. Namjoon eagerly grabs a spoon and digs into the mouth-watering banana split. The soulmates chuckled at the younger's actions. "Slow down love, we wouldn't want you choke." Yoongi says as Namjoon smiles at the older with his cheeks stuffed full.

Jungkook couldn't help but coo at the little. "Yoongi hyung how old is he?"Jungkook asks while watching the purple haired boy with fond eyes. "Why don't you tell him love?" Yoongi asks looking at the messy little. "Joonie is 18 years old" the little said proudly with his cheeks covered with white liquid and sprinkles.

Namjoon was proud that he remembered his big age. "You're younger than me?!? I thought you would at least be the same age as me." Jungkook said surprised.

Namjoon was considered tall for his age, but his personality contradicts that. "When's your birthday sweetheart?" Jungkook asks the little who was feeding Yoongi some candied cherries. "Joonie birftday in nine days" Namjoon said slurring as he showed his dimpled smile. 'Those dimples are illegal' Jungkook thought cooing at the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾I hope you enjoyed this chapter beans. Namjoon gets to know Jungkook :3. Get ready for more kookie. Stay updated to find out what happens next. Wishing you a splendid day.💜💜✾


	13. Chapter 11

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

Felix packed the remaining ice cream in their sealed containers. "Hyung, I'm closing up early. Jisung hyung wants us home by four o'clock." Felix said laying his apron on the counter. "Love, where do want to go now? Lixxie hyungie needs to go home." Yoongi asks the purple haired boy. "Can joonie see hyungie tomorrow?" Namjoon asks looking at the older with a pout.  
(us* referring to the other members in stray kids)

"You can come over anytime cutie!" Felix cuts in showing his toothy smile. "Jungkookie since you're not working today, you're free to go" he says looking at the bunny like boy. "Kookie hyungie fowwow us go see fishies?" Namjoon asks bouncing on Yoongi's lap. Yoongi immediately grabbed his waist.

"Calm down love" Yoongi says chuckling at the younger. "I am free" Jungkook mumbled poking his cheeks with his tongue. "Kookie love, you are more than welcomed to join us" Yoongi says looking at the younger. Jungkook blushed. He loved it when his soulmates called him cute pet names. "I want to join please" Jungkook mumbled looking to his feet. 

"Speak up love, I can't hear you" Yoongi says looking directly at the younger in front of him. "I said I want to join" Jungkook replied slowly raising his head. "That's all you had to say baby doll" Jungkook blushed at the pet name. He used all his might to raise his head from embarrassment and smiled at the older.

Namjoon saw that one of a kind bunny smile again. 'Wan' squish' he thought eyes sparkling. The cheeky younger got up on his knees and reached out towards the older. Yoongi saw this and tighten his grip so that the younger wouldn't fall.

Jungkook on the other hand was confused. He raised an eyebrow with an amused smile plastered on his face. Namjoon grabbed the older's cheeks and immediately started to poke and squish them.

Jungkook chuckled "What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked looking at the younger whose eyes screamed in awe. Namjoon continued to play with Jungkook's face not bothering to answer. Yoongi saw this and pulled the younger back. "Good boys answer love" Yoongi said sternly.

Namjoon whined. He bounced on the older's lap, legs kicking in frustration. Yoongi grabbed the purple haired boy by his chin. Forcing the little to look at him. "Love, tell daddy what's wrong you don't have to put a fuss." Namjoon didn't want to answer the older so he fussed. A pout painted on his lips with his puppy like eyes.

Jungkook chuckled at the sight. Yoongi's patience started to run thin as the koala like boy started trashing in his arms. "Namjoon" he said sternly. Namjoon immediately stopped, afraid. The purple haired boy started whining softly. Yoongi softens his glaze.

"Now, can you tell me why were you fussing little one?" Yoongi says in a softer tone as the younger began to calm down, slumping on the older's lap. Namjoon still had his pout and puppy eyes plastered on his face. He pointed to Jungkook then grabbed his own face in his hands.

Jungkook somehow understood the gesture and instantly stood up to carry the younger. He picked Namjoon up and settled him on his waist. Namjoon was happy to get picked up. Normally he wouldn't let anyone pick him up in fear that he'll be too heavy. Jungkook noticed that the little had his body curled against him. "What's wrong sweetheart?"he asked.

Namjoon hesitantly answered "Joonie nu heavie?" he said with his face buried into the older's collarbone. Jungkook immediately shook his head. "Of course not sweetheart who told you that?" Namjoon didn't answer, he didn't want to. Jungkook sighed at the silent little. A frown showing replacing his bunny smile.

Yoongi and Felix silently watched the interaction, a frown appearing on both of their features. Yoongi stood up linking his hand with Jungkook's. "Felix-ah you better get going, wouldn't want your soulmates to get mad" he said as he walked towards the door. Felix nodded and grabs his things.

The trio walked towards Yoongi's car. Jungkook tried to put the younger down but to no avail. The koala like boy only tightens his grip. Jungkook sighed and rubbed the younger's back. "It's okay baby, just let him sit on your lap." Yoongi said looking at his conflicted soulmate.

Namjoon shifted as Jungkook sits down. The younger fussed as it wasn't comfortable. Jungkook saw this and adjusted the younger. Namjoon sighs in content. The purple haired boy yawned at the warmth beneath him. Yoongi chuckled "Love are you too tired to go see the fishes?" he asks still focusing on the road.

Namjoon whines in disagreement. "Joonie wan' go daddy" he says pouting. The older duo would've believed him if it wasn't for the fact that the younger had his eyes closed. "How bout we take a nap before going. Would you like that sweetheart? " Jungkook asks he buried his face in Namjoon's soft purple locks.

Namjoon nods approving the suggestion. "Alright then" Yoongi said changing his route. "Do you want hot chocolate or strawberry milk love?" Yoongi asks thinking of ways to make the younger sleep. "Swrawberry pwease" Namjoon said slurring. "Warm strawberry milk it is" Yoongi said nodding to himself.

The whole ride home was filled with gentle snores coming from the cuddling boys. Yoongi smiles at the sight and decided to take a picture once he had his car packed. The older packed his car in front of his driveway and immediately took out his phone. He took several pictures, each attacking him with cuteness.

There was a picture he loved most. A picture where Jungkook's drool was visible and Namjoon's pouting lips moving in a slow motion. Yoongi slowly shook his youngest soulmate awake. "Jungkook-ah, kookie, baby we're here" he says trying to get the younger to wake up.

Jungkook slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand. The said boy woke up to his hyung looking at him. "Hi hyungie" he says with a drunken smile. Yoongi smiles back showing his gums. "Hi baby, do you think you could carry the little one? " he asked. Jungkook instantly nodded, doe eyes widening at the question.

The trio exited the car and headed inside. Jungkook carried Namjoon up the stairs and towards the bedroom. He opened the door with his free hand and kicked it open. Jungkook immediately laid the younger softly on the large bed. He sighs in content as he curls against the younger. Pulling him towards his chest.

Jungkook would normally sleep shirtless but he didn't want the younger to wake up startled. After he made sure that they were comfortable enough, he pecked the younger's forehead. "Sweet dreams" he whispered, cuddling the younger close as they both drifted of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠︎I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter with our fluffy boys. Stay updated to find out what happens next. I do apologize that I can only update twice a week, which is doing the weekend for me. Thank you so much for voting on my first book. Love you beans a lot. Wishing you a wonderful day.💜💜♠︎


	14. Chapter 12

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

Yoongi decided to work on a song in his home studio. He arched his back, letting the gas release from his joints. Making a satisfying pop sound. He did this to both his knuckles and neck. Yoongi sighs and immediately opens his laptop. The program was all up and running ready to be used. 

"Jin hyung said this group had some issues, let's see" Yoongi mumbled to himself, immediately focusing on his laptop. "Okay the beginning is interesting eight beats before it starts" he mumbled. "Let's add in some clap sounds to the beat" Yoongi rolled his wheeled chair towards the mic and recorded clap sounds.

"The lyrics is fine, so 'she got me going crazy' what if I-" Yoongi mumbled out loud. He shifted the clap sound he just recorded and slipped it in. " 'she got' clap 'me going' clap 'crazy' crazy is three notes long" Yoongi mumbled as he continued to slip in the beat for the song. This when on for a while and he was done with the first part of the verse.

"They did a tempo change here '감춰진 스릴을 줄게 눈동자의 호기심에 이미 넌 빠져들었고 don't be afraid, love is the way, shawty I got it, you can call me monster' but it's the same beat let me just" Yoongi mumbled and started moving his hands. He sped up the tempo starting from 'shawty i got it, you can call me monster'.

Yoongi bobbed to the beat as he continued to change the song, but still leaving some of the original parts untouched. He finished the demo in an hour or so. The cat like boy stretched. Face scrunching in the process. The blacked hair boy saved his progress and sent the demo to Jin. He offed his equipment after checking that he had a backup. 

The said boy slowly got up and walked towards the door. His actions were similar to a sloth as he dragged his legs across the carpeted floors. Yoongi checked his phone and saw it was five in the evening. Thankfully the aquarium had a night show, so the trio could still go and see the fishes. Yoongi beelined towards his door.

The black haired didn't bother to knock and immediately swung the door open. Yoongi walked towards the bed. His footwork was not as stable as before. Yoongi felt his body move from side to side while his feet crossed each other. Out of context it would seem like the older had too much to drink but in reality, the cat like boy was just extremely sleepy. 

Yoongi looked behind him hoping that he closed the door. After knowing he did, he smiled to himself and patted his shoulder. He turned around only to see his babies cuddling each other. Yoongi would've cooed if he had the energy. He saw Jungkook cuddling Namjoon on the left side of the bed, using the little energy he had left he went to the other and settled himself.

Yoongi ran his hand through Namjoon's purple locks. Namjoon unconsciously shifted at the action but that didn't stop the older from continuing his actions. Namjoon opened his eyes a bit "Daddy?" the sleepy boy asked in a whisper. Yoongi hummed in response "Go back to sleep love daddy's right behind you" he said in a soft tone.

"Okay daddy" Namjoon said slowly drifting back to sleep. Yoongi smiled, his eyes showing a certain type of fondness. He ran through the younger's locks one last time before placing a kiss on both of his babies' foreheads. "Rest well loves" Yoongi whispered as he wriggled himself under the covers. 

Yoongi pulled both of his loves towards him and immediately placed his legs on them. Sandwiching Namjoon in the middle. Jungkook shifted at the sudden weight change and opened his eyes, only to see his soulmate cuddling the younger in his arms. The two older had soft smiles plastered on their face as they cuddled the purple haired boy. Sleep slowly engulfing the trio into a dreamless wonderland.

It was around six when Jungkook started to shift as his conscious became awake. The muscle bunny yawned covering his nose. It's an odd habit but his soulmates find it endearing. Jungkook stretched his legs kicking off the covers. The said boy tried to stretch his arms, only to find his left arm stuck under purple locks.

Jungkook was still in his post sleep haze. 'Why is my arm numb' he thought to himself. He looked around the room 'Wait this isn't my room' .The confused boy used his free hand to run through his messy black locks and continued to figure out whose room he was in. His thought was interrupted by soft snores coming from beside him.

Jungkook looked to his left only to see Namjoon and his soulmate cuddling. 'Ah, that's right I'm at hyung's house' Jungkook nodded to himself. The said boy was still in his sleepy headspace when he thought 'I wonder if Namjoon's our last soulmate, he just fits'. The bunny like boy would most probably let this thought slip his mind the moment he's fully conscious.

The black haired boy decided to continue sleeping. He shuffled towards the younger who was sleeping peacefully. Mouth moving in a suckle motion as if he was sucking on a pacifier. Jungkook hugged the younger from behind and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. Namjoon woke up to someone breathing on his neck. Warm puffs of air were all he felt.

"Hyungie?" Namjoon asked, keeping his eyes shut. Jungkook hummed in response. Namjoon turned around now facing the older. He proceeds to wrap his arms around the older, flipping the Jungkook on his back. The purple haired then wrapped both of his legs on both sides of the older and laid his head on the other's chest. Jungkook chuckled at the adorable action.

"Aren't you a clingy koala" Jungkook says, an amused smile plastered on his face. Namjoon whines and continues to bury his face in the older's chest. Jungkook chuckled at the younger. Namjoon felt the vibrations as the older chuckled deeply. Namjoon purred at the feeling as he sinks deeper into the older. Jungkook runs his fingers through the soft purple smiling in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀Soft fluffy chapter for my beans. Maybe a calm before the storm? Stay updated to find out loves. I hope you have a great day.💜💜❀


	15. Chapter 13

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

Yoongi shifted as he slowly woke up. A groan escaped through his pursed lips. The cat like boy rubbed his eyes. A sight that would anyone coo to, as the older looked like a sleepy kitten. Head drooping with pouty lips. The black haired boy stretched, clenching and unclenching his palms. Mimicking a kitten pressing into its toe beans. 

The older pushed the covers off his lower half and sat up, leaning against his bedpost. Yoongi didn't do anything but stare blankly at his door. The sounds of soft snoring accompanying him. After a while his mind became conscious. "What time is it" he mumbled, his post sleep voice rasped through. 

Yoongi checked his wall clock. The time saying 8:45 p.m. 'It's pretty late' he thought slowly getting up on his feet. The older beelined towards the door, the soft feeling from his carpeted floor made the sleepy boy felt like he was walking on air. He took one last look at the cuddling boys behind him and headed out the room.

Jungkook woke up to the smell of jjajangmyeon floating through the air and it seems that he wasn't the only one. Namjoon woke up rubbing his eyes with his fist. The koala like boy smelt the savory scent. Taking a huge whiff. 'That smells so good' melting into the warmth that came with the scent.

Jungkook chuckled at the younger's cuteness. 'He has a deep voice' Namjoon thought smiling sleepily. 'Wait , HE?' he thought panicked. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The purple haired boy gulped in fear and slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was Jungkook seating at the edge of the bed. "Hello sleepyhead" he said amused.

'Excuse m- WHAT' Namjoon thought as his eyes widen. The male in front of him was extremely handsome. 'He's kinda cute' Namjoon thought cheeks staining red. Jungkook chuckled at the younger's bashful actions. Jungkook was about to pull the younger onto his lap when Namjoon felt threatened. He doesn't know this person. No. He doesn't remember this person.

Warning (Extremely triggering, read at your own risk)

Namjoon didn't know how to react so all he did was scream. Jungkook panicked he didn't know what to do. "Don't you remember me sweetheart?" Jungkook asked, his voice wavering a bit. The bunny like boy was panicking himself. 'Jungkook do something you dumbass' he scolded himself. 'But what?' he thought. The older out of the duo felt so frustrated that he could burst into tears.

Namjoon on the other felt disgusted with himself. His thoughts running wild, mocking and taunting him. 'You slipped in front of people' 'They'll never look at you the same' 'Pathetic' 'You couldn't even keep this a secret' 'Just kill yourself' 'Wait till your parents find out you're a fag' 'I bet they'll disown you on the spot' the voice said hitting Namjoon in all his vulnerabilities.

Namjoon muffled his screams pulling the covers to his chest. His hands covering his ears, the purple haired boy rocked back and front In hope to stop the voices. Namjoon choked on his screams. His hands instantly clawing his neck. Desperately needing air down his lungs. Jungkook saw this and immediately acted.

Jungkook pulled the younger towards his chest and hugged him tightly. Namjoon struggled. He screamed, cried. Wanting to push off the tight grip holding him down. "Breathe for me baby" Jungkook whispered holding the younger close. "Follow my chest rising sweetheart" Jungkook said breathing deeply so that the younger could mimic his movements.

Namjoon's vision was blurry. Tears started pouring without him realizing. The purple haired boy gripped his neck, choking himself as he frantically attempted to inhale. He couldn't hear Jungkook whisperings. All he could hear was the faint buzzing in his internal war. Namjoon felt like he was drowning. He felt everything closing in on him.

On instinct, the younger began to curl himself. His knees covering his face and his arms tightening around his body. Jungkook didn't understand what the younger was doing, but he had a bad feeling about it. Jungkook grabbed Namjoon's wrist and held them tight, preventing the younger from closing in on himself.

Namjoon sobbed. A cry filled with fear and exhaustion. Jungkook's heart broke. 'No one deserves to go through this' he thought hugging the younger while holding onto his wrists. Namjoon's cries were the only sounds bouncing off the room walls. The older didn't stop being patient as he waited for the younger's adrenaline to die down.

Jungkook continued to whisper sweet nothings into Namjoon's ear, hoping that the younger could hear him. Namjoon slowly but surely became aware of his surrounding as his vision became clearer. The younger took a deep breath and sighed. Jungkook noticed the change in heart rate. It wasn't beating as loudly. "Are you feeling better sweetheart?" he asked burying his face into those soft purple locks.

Namjoon didn't answer. The younger took a breath and asked "Who are you? Where am I?". Jungkook was confused and shocked. 'What does he mean by that?' he thought as his body tenses up. "Mister, I'm going to ask you again who are you?" Namjoon asked raising his raspy voice. "My name's Jungkook" Jungkook said warily, confused about the whole situation.

"Where are we Mister Jungkook?" Namjoon asks now looking straight at the older. "We're at Yoongi hyung's house" Jungkook says as he nods his head. "What day is it Jungkook ssi?" Namjoon asks his tone now softer. "September third" Jungkook answers honestly. "Where did we met Jungkook ssi?" Namjoon continues to ask the older questions and each time the older answers truthfully.

"We met at Legendairy ice cream shop" Jungkook replies. "Can I ask you some questions sweetheart?" he asks still keeping the pet name. Namjoon nodded. "Do you remember what happened at Legendairy ice cream shop?" Jungkook asks looking into the younger's eyes. "Yoongi hyung and I went there and I saw Felix hyung and I- um-" Namjoon says confused, his memories after that was a huge blur.

"Do you remember anything after that?" Jungkook asks holding the younger's hands. Namjoon shakes his head. "I- I can't remember I-" he stuttered, eyes brimming with tears. "Don't cry sweetheart, it's alright. You're alright" the older said wiping off the tears that slipped through. "You're alright" he whispered as he held the younger tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾I apologize if that triggered anybody, I do hope that you skip through that part and read towards the end. I don't want anyone to force themselves to read that. For those who are confused, Namjoon couldn't remember Jungkook because he met him when he was in little space. Although, little space is not like amnesia but those who are in that particular headspace tend to not remember every single detail. Thus, big Namjoon and little Joonie have separate worlds and headspaces. I hope you beans are okay. Stream Dynamite luvs 💜💜✾


	16. Chapter 14

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 3

Yoongi walked through his slightly dimmed house. A sigh escaped his lips, as the older rubs his face in frustration. "Why is it so dark in here" he mumbled as he beelined toward his kitchen counter. Yoongi noticed the bowls of jjajangmyeon sitting idle as if no one touched them. "Where are those kids" he mumbled as he kept the food in containers.

Yoongi cleared up the counter and waddled towards the stairs. The older was exhausted. After his dinner with Jin about the new group's debut. Yoongi felt mentally drained. Thankfully his soulmate noticed his distress and sent him home. The older went up the stairs sluggishly. Holding onto the railing to steady himself. 

The black haired boy dragged his legs toward his room. The pathway towards his room was dark. The only light source was the moonlight shining in. Yoongi opened his room door and padded inside. The older decided to head towards his bathroom. "A warm bath would be nice" he mumbled as he dragged his socked feet on the carpeted floors. 

Jungkook woke up when the door swung open. He noticed Namjoon sucking on his thumb, laying on his chest. A small smile painted on his face. Seeing the younger's face, calm and peaceful. Unlike before, when it was filled with distress and sorrow. Jungkook sighed and ran his finger through the younger's hair.

He laid a peck on the younger's forehead and wriggled his way out of the younger's hold. Namjoon unconsciously whined. Making Jungkook froze, biting his lip anxiously. Namjoon began to relax under's the older's hold. Jungkook lets out a sigh of relief. He continued to shift his way out. 

The older successfully managed to get out of the younger's hold. Jungkook stood up and turned over. Taking the covers and pulling it over the younger's body. Leaving only the younger's beauty and those purple locks of hair. Jungkook smiled to himself and walked straight to the bathroom door. He knocked on it softly and entered the marbled room.

"Hyung?" Jungkook whispered not wanting to startle the older. Yoongi hummed from his bubbled filled tub. Jungkook closed the door behind him and beelined towards the sink, pulling out a small stool from under it. "Did you see Jin hyung hyungie?" Jungkook asked as he placed the stool next to the tub. 

Yoongi grunts as he sinks his face into the water. Jungkook chuckles at his hyung antics. "You know how he is hyungie" he said sighing, as he runs his finger through his hair. Yoongi sits up, bubbles barely covering his pale chest. The royalty-themed bathroom had candles brightly lit. The main light wasn't on, leaving only the candle's brightness as a light source. 

Yoongi rolls his eyes at the younger's statement. "He wants the group's debut to be perfect" he rants. "The song has already been approved by the choreographer and the members, but hyung still thinks it isn't quite there yet" Yoongi says, pouting. Jungkook looked at the older sensually. "Do you want me to help you baby" Jungkook said sitting straight, tilting his chin slightly up. His posture oozing with dominance.

Warning (Smut)

Yoongi whimpered under the younger's gaze and sinks himself under the waters. "You have to tell me, baby, you know I wouldn't start anything without consent" Jungkook whispered into the older's ear that was barely above the surface. Yoongi pushed himself back up. Looking at the younger nervously. "What's it going to be doll" Jungkook said calmly. Eyes gazing the older top to bottom.

"Jungkook-ah" Yoongi said softly. "Speak up baby, tell me what you want" Jungkook said crossing his legs. "Touch me" Yoongi whispered. "I told you to speak up baby doll, Im not doing anything until you speak up" Jungkook said softly biting the older's ear lobe. Yoongi whimpered at the action.

"Touch me please" Yoongi said looking at the younger. "That's all you have to do baby doll, it wasn't so hard was it" Jungkook said teasingly. Yoongi whined at the younger's teasing. Jungkook chuckled lowly. Walking around the tub eying the older. Yoongi whined, a pout forming on his lips as he felt smaller under the younger's gaze. 

"Tell me where you want me to touch you baby" Jungkook said taking off his shirt. "Just touch me Jungkook-ah" Yoongi said frustratedly. Jungkook tsked, "Keep up that attitude baby doll, I might just not touch you at all" he said raising his eyebrow. Yoongi gulped and hanged his head. Jungkook took off his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Look up for me darling" Jungkook said standing at the edge of the tub. Yoongi couldn't bring himself too. The sexual tension in the room plus the dominance portraying by the younger was too much for the sexually frustrated older. Jungkook entered the tub. Water sloshing around by the disturbance. 

Jungkook sat fully inside the tub. Bubbles pooling below his torso. He reached forward, tilting the older's face. Making him look straight into the other's eyes. "Listen to me when I command you love" he whispered. The sexual tension in the room increased. Yoongi whimpered under the other's touch. The slightly heated water didn't play in his favor. 

"Where do you want me to touch you baby" Jungkook whispered into the older's ear as he pulls the other onto his lap. The bubbles shifted by the sudden movement. Yoongi felt so small under the younger's hold. "Touch me please" he whispered. "Where baby doll" Jungkook said mocking. Yoongi whimpered, as he squeezed his thighs shut.

"Touch me down there" Yoongi whispered, face flushed pink. "Here?" Jungkook asked sliding his hands down the older's thighs. Yoongi shakes his head. "There where baby?" Jungkook said gently biting the older's neck. Making the other squirm. "Here" Yoongi said taking the younger's hand and placing it above his crotch. 

Yoongi gasped when the younger ran his thumb on his sensitive cockhead. Jungkook smirked at the older's reaction. "Always so sensitive" he said amused. "Always so sensitive for me" he said stroking the older's tip. Slipping his finger's between Yoongi's slit. Yoongi bit his lip at the sudden jolt of pleasure. 

"Don't bite your lips love, let me hear those pretty moans" Jungkook said placing hickeys all over the older's collarbone. Following the younger's command, Yoongi did exactly that. Jungkook stroked the older's cock faster. The soapy water helping to make the movement more fluid. Yoongi lets out gasps and moans. Feeling euphoric at the younger's actions. 

Jungkook slipped his other hand under the soapy water. Gripping the older's plump ass. Yoongi groaned at the sudden pain. Alerting his senses. Jungkook's pace didn't falter, as he continued to stroke the older's cock. The younger reached his hand between the older's cheeks. Prodding the older's throbbing hole. 

Yoongi gasped when Jungkook slipped his index finger in. Making Yoongi clench at the intrusion. "Relax for me love" Jungkook whispered trying the ease the other. Yoongi took a shuddering breath as he tries to relax. It wasn't long before the older's body slumped onto the younger's chest. 

Jungkook took this as an opportunity to slip two fingers in, scissoring the older's tight walls. Yoongi moaned at the stretch. "It feels good doesn't it, baby doll such a slut for my fingers" Jungkook said nipping the older's sweet spot. Making Yoongi whimper loudly. Jungkook continued his pace stroking the older's cock while abusing his prostate.

Yoongi moaned loudly. Lust filled the royal-themed bathroom. Fogging up the mirrors. Jungkook slipped a third finger in, thrusting into the older's gaping hole. Yoongi silently screamed when Jungkook aimed directly at his sweet spot. "Go-gonna cum, gonna cum" the older stuttered out. Hearing this Jungkook stopped his movements. Yoongi choked up a sob.

"You're not going to cum, unless it's by my cock baby" Jungkook growled removing his wet boxers and immediately thrusting into the older. The water in the tub splashed out. Soap bubbles spilling. Yoongi gasped at the large intrusion. Jungkook turned the older making him face him. The younger thrust his hips up. Making Yoongi moan when he felt the younger's cock head hit his sensitive prostate.

Jungkook kept his pace fast and deep. Hitting the older's prostate every thrust. Yoongi's head was spinning. The older's headspace was hazy. All he felt was the younger thrusting into him. Yoongi felt himself get closer to his orgasm. Jungkook sped up his pace, already lost in the pleasure. Yoongi moaned as he clawed the younger's back. Jungkook groaned and trusted deeper, chasing his high.

"Wanna cum, wa-wanna cum" Yoongi stuttered biting hickeys into the younger's neck. Jungkook hissed when Yoongi bit his sweet spot. "Cum for me baby" Jungkook growled as his pace start to falter, signifying that he's close. Yoongi's back arched, head tilting back when his orgasm hit him. A silent moan escaped his lips. 

White ropes of cum painted Jungkook's chest. The younger thrust a few more times before reaching his own high. A loud groan escaped his lips, as he pulled the older into a deep kiss. The pair didn't move, pants filled the dim room. Jungkook's cock was still buried in the older's gaping hole. The pair kissed each other until they came down from their high.

"I love you hyung" Jungkook said leaning his head onto the older's. "I love you too Jungkook-ah" Yoongi said pulling the younger for another kiss. Making Jungkook chuckle at his hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾Double update dun dun. I hope you beans enjoyed this Yoonkook intimacy. I don't know, if I'll have enough time to update the next chapter. I hope you beans wouldn't be mad at me. Don't worry about nammie waking up, he could sleep through a fire alarm. Stay updated for the next chapter. Wishing you a remarkable day.💜💜✾
> 
> (28/10) If my notes seem weird. Legit I'm just transferring the A/N I did in Wattpad. (chuckles in awkward)


	17. Chapter 15

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 4

Daylight shined through the dark curtain. Brightening the darkroom. Namjoon whined in his long lasted sleep. The purple haired boy tried to move, but to no avail. Namjoon pouted in sleep as he twisted and turned his body. Trying to escape from something. The younger continued to fuss. Rolling his body, getting out of someone's grasp.

A loud thud jolted the younger awake. Namjoon sat up panting, gripping his beating chest. Jungkook on the other wasn't so lucky. The black haired boy woke up mid-fall. A loud gasp was heard when the air knocked out of him. Namjoon immediately turned his head towards the edge of the bed.

"Jungkook ssi" he whisper-yelled. Jungkook groaned as he rubbed his sore bottom. Namjoon crawled towards the edge. "Are you alright?" he asked tilting his head. Jungkook looked up, the exact time sunlight shined in. Making the fallen older squint. "Are you my guardian angel?" Jungkook asked slurring in his post sleep headspace.

Namjoon giggled. The younger reached out his hand. "Take my hand Jungkook ssi" he said covering his mouth to stifle his giggles. Jungkook squinted his eyes as he reached out his hand towards the bright figure in front of him. Namjoon grabbed the older's hand and pulled him up. The velocity from the younger's pull, cause the older to fall on him.

Namjoon gasped when he felt the older's weight on him. The pair stared at each other. No words were said as the tension between them became to build up. Namjoon snapped out of his daze when he realized he couldn't breathe. "Jungkook ssi" he wheezed. "I can't breathe" the younger said gasping for air.

Jungkook's eyes widen. The older immediately pushed himself off the younger. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" he said frantically. "It's okay" the younger rasped out. His breathing staggered as he tries to replace the oxygen he owes. Jungkook sat next to the younger and rubbed his back. Hoping that his action eases the younger.

Namjoon's breathing slowly became normal. The younger sat up straight and looked into the older's eyes. "Jungkook ssi?" he asked. Jungkook hummed in response. "I don't know if I can trust you and Yoongi hyung" Namjoon says biting his lips nervously. Jungkook nods in understanding. Patiently waiting for the younger to continue.

"Both of you saw me in a vulnerable position" Namjoon said, taking a deep breath after. "I wanted to distance myself from the both of you" he said looking at the older. "But I can't, I somehow physically and mentally can't and that scares me" the younger said silent tears started pouring. "I'm so scared Jungkook ssi" Namjoon said as he tries to curl himself.

In the midst of this confession, Yoongi watched the younger fall apart. The post sleep older noticed the younger slowly closing in on himself. Yoongi reacted by wrapping his arms around the younger. "Hey, love" he whispered, burying his face in the crook of the younger's neck. "I know it's hard to trust our love, but I promise you Jungkookie and I aren't leaving you" Yoongi said giving the younger a firm back hug as reassurance.

Jungkook watched the scene, feeling a little bit awkward. Yoongi noticed his soulmates turmoil and gestured him to sit closer. Jungkook shuffled towards the older, putting his hands between his legs. Yoongi lifted Namjoon from his back hug. The younger surprisingly didn't make a sound and allowed himself to be swayed.

The black haired boy made sure his and Jungkook's thighs were touching. The older placed the tear stained koala right in the middle, making it easier for both of them to wrap their arms around the now silent boy. Jungkook nosed Namjoon's purple locks, while Yoongi continues to bury his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

The older duo continued to hug the younger hoping that their presences gives him comfort. Little did they know that Namjoon wasn't there. The purple haired boy dissociated. He couldn't hear nor feel anything. Namjoon was temporarily trapped in his headspace. Yoongi noticed that something was off and snapped his finger's in front of the younger.

Namjoon didn't flinch. In their point of view, the younger barely looked like he was breathing. Jungkook was confused, scared, and curious. He had never witnessed anything like this before. Sure he may have seen some articles about mental health issues on his Instagram page, but seeing it happen in real life was a bit overwhelming.

Yoongi saw how his soulmate tensed up and bit his collarbone. Making Jungkook place his focus on something that wasn't his thoughts. "Hyung" Jungkook whined. "Why did you do that for" he sulked. Yoongi shrugged and turned his attention back to the zoned out younger.

Namjoon's blank eyes continued to stare. Yoongi sighs. He was at a loss. Jungkook on the other hand was busy going through his mental memory. The black haired boy gasped. "Hyung I know what to do" Jungkook whispered, his doe eyes widen. Yoongi took a deep breath and exhaled. "Do what you think is right kookie" he said showing the younger a small smile.

Jungkook nodded and instantly got up and went towards the door. The black haired boy padded himself down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where does hyungie keep his candy" he mumbled as he looked through the cupboards. It took Jungkook a while to find Yoongi's secret jar. "There it is" the younger exclaimed. Smiling to himself. Proud that he found it.

Jungkook saw a strawberry milk flavored lollipop. 'This will do' he thought nodding. Jungkook headed up the stairs and knocked on the older's door. He opened it and slipped his head in. "Anything?" Jungkook asked looking at the worried older. Yoongi still had Namjoon on his lap. His face remained buried in the crook of the younger's neck. The older sighed and motioned no.

Jungkook's smile dropped to a frown as he padded towards the zoned out younger. He unwrapped the lolli and placed his fingers on the younger's lips. The black haired boy then slipped the lolli in Namjoon's mouth. "Sweetheart, can you tell me what flavor that is?" Jungkook asked on his knees as he kneeled on the carpeted floors.

"Is it sweet love?" Yoongi asked, holding the younger tighter. "It's strawberry your favourite" Jungkook said showing his bunny smile. Yoongi almost missed the younger's movement. Namjoon unconsciously started to suck on the lolli in his mouth. The duo's eyes widen at the sight of their baby slowly coming out of his episode.

"Strawberry" the younger whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾I'm posting this early. You beans deserve to get spoiled. Thank you beans so much for 1K reads. I didn't expect anyone to read this honestly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay updated. Wishing you a magical day.💜💜✾
> 
> (30/10) Copy and paste works wonders


	18. Chapter 16

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 4

Namjoon's headspace was cloudy. The purple haired boy started to suck on the lollipop like a pacifier. "Hey, sweetheart" Jungkook whispered, not wanting to startle to sensitive and fragile younger. Namjoon giggled around his strawberry lollipop. "Hewo hyungie" he slurred. Jungkook smiled at the younger and held his hands.

"How old are you love?" Yoongi whispered into the little's ear. Namjoon giggled as the older's warm breath tickled his ears. "Joonie tee 'ears ol" he slurred, holding up two fingers. "Is that so baby?" Jungkook asked looking at the younger. "Yef Joonie tee 'ears ol. Why chu ask hyungie?" the little asked tilting his head.

The older looked at each other. An unknowing look in their gaze. "Can you tell daddy why you're three?" Yoongi said nosing the younger's cheek. Namjoon giggled. "Joonie tee because Joonie tee!" the little exclaimed pinching the older's cheeks. "Daddy silly" he giggled. Yoongi chuckled. The little felt vibrations coming from the older's chest.

"You're right baby, daddy is silly" Yoongi said, placing kisses all over the little's face. Namjoon squealed and giggled. "Daddy nu, nu tickles" Namjoon said giggling his heart out as Yoongi pecked his dimples. Jungkook got up and sat in front of the duo. A fond smile plastered on his features. 

"Are you hungry sweetheart" Jungkook asked the little, pulling him on his lap. Namjoon nodded frantically. "Yef Joonie wan' nommies" he said clapping his hands. The older duo cooed at the younger. 'He's too much' Yoongi thought clutching his chest.'Too cute' Jungkook thought pinching the younger's cheeks.

Namjoon whined "Hyungie wet go" he said pouting at the older pinching his cheeks. "But you're too cute baby doll" Jungkook said showing his bunny smile. Namjoon huffed and made grabby hands towards the older in front of him. "Daddy help Joonie" he said pouting, puppy eyes on full display. 

'THIS BOY, I SWEAR' Yoongi thought, internally screaming. The older blankly stared at the younger as he internally fanboyed. "Daddy? Is chu otay?" Namjoon asked tilting his head. The youger's question snapped Yoongi back to reality. "Daddy is okay baby love" Yoongi said removing Jungkook's hand from the younger's cheek.

Jungkook snickered at the older. Yoongi glared at him. "What are you snickering about?" Yoongi questioned his soulmate. Jungkook hummed. "Nothing" he said rolling his eyes. His bunny smile blinding the older. 'These boys are not good for my poor soul' Yoongi thought as he whimpered slightly. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at the whimper.

"Daddy we go nommie" Namjoon said bouncing on Jungkook's lap. "Whoa, calm down baby doll. We're going" he said carrying Namjoon and placing him by his waist. The purple haired boy locked his legs around the older's hips. Namjoon giggled. "Onwards" he exclaimed, making the older duo chuckle. 

Namjoon placed his cheek on Jungkook's collar, looking at Yoongi behind them. "Daddy?" he asked. Yoongi looked at the younger in front of him as they walked down the stairs. "What is it baby love?" he asked watching his step. "Daddy wat we nom" Namjoon asked the older pouting. Jungkook hummed in agreement. "Baby's right. What are we eating hyung?" 

Yoongi pondered "What do you feel like having love?" he asked the little as they stepped into the kitchen. Namjoon's brows furrowed, a pout plastered on his features as he tries to concentrate. He hummed, thinking hard. The older duo sat by the counter waiting for the younger's answer. Namjoon gasped as his eyes widen. "We go see Lixxie hyungie and nom there" he exclaimed bouncing on Jungkook's lap excitedly. 

Jungkook chuckled at the younger "Baby, you've got to stop doing that" he said holding the younger tight. "Stop wat hyungie?" the younger asked tilting his head. Yoongi chuckled at his oblivious baby. "Jungkookie wants you to stop bouncing baby love" he said squishing the younger's face. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "But why?" he asked.

The older duo chuckled. 'He's so precious' they thought in sync. Namjoon sat there with his arms crossed. 'Why daddy and hyungie waughing, wat funny?' he thought, puffing his cheeks. The little whined. Gaining the duo's attention. "What is it sweetheart?" Jungkook asked burying is face in those purple locks. "Joonie hungie, wet's go" he whined tugging on the older's shirt.

"Okay, okay let's wash up first" Yoongi said taking the little out of Jungkook's arms. Jungkook whined and pouted when his soulmate took Namjoon. Yoongi snickered and pulled Jungkook up making him stand. "Let's go my babies" he said carrying Namjoon while dragging his other baby up to his room.

The duo took a quick shower together, brushing each other's teeth being awfully domestic while setting up the tub for the little to bathe in. "Do you want daddy's help or are you big enough to do it yourself love?" Yoongi asked, back facing the fully clothed little. "Joonie big boy, do by self" Namjoon exclaimed taking off the older's hoodie and shorts. 

Yoongi turned around not expecting the younger to be naked. He gasped and quickly covered his eyes. "Daddy wat chu doin'?" the younger giggled, finding the older's red tint cheeks funny. "Nothing baby" Yoongi answered, as he heard water sloshing. The black haired boy removed his hand, only to see his baby play in the water. 

"Is Joonie okay bathing himself or does he need daddy's help?" Yoongi asked looking at the little. "Joonie otay" Namjoon exclaimed. "But nu cwose door pwease" he said softly. Yoongi nodded "Okay love, daddy's going to leave the door open" he said as he exited the room. As promised, he left the door slightly open. 

Jungkook was sitting on the bed fully dressed. He pulled the older on his lap and kissed him. Yoongi chuckled at the younger's antics. The duo parted, Yoongi's pale face still flushed from before. 'How did I get so lucky' Jungkook thought looking at the ethereal older on his lap. Yoongi felt small under the younger's gaze. "What was that for?" he asked, making eye contact.

"Nothing" Jungkook said pulling the older between his thighs, burying his head on the crook of Yoongi's neck. Yoongi chuckles at his clingy soulmate. "Jungkookie let me go" he whined. "I need to get dressed" Yoongi said placing a kiss on the younger's nose. Jungkook pouts "Ppo-ppo" he said looking at the older. 

Yoongi smiles, showing his gums. "Okay you big baby" he said, playfully rolling his eyes before pulling the younger in for a kiss. Jungkook smiles in the kiss. Making the pair lost in each other's presence. Yoongi pulled back. His gummy smile etched on his lips. "Now let me go kookie" he said, as he felt Jungkook loosen his grip. 

Yoongi got up, pulling the towel wrapped around his waist. The older turned around, about to walk towards his cupboard when he felt a palm smack his ass. Yoongi gasped at the sudden sting and quickly turned his head looking the younger in front of him. He pouted, trying to be mad. Jungkook on the other hand had his legs spread, smirking at the older. "I'll get back at you Jeon Jungkook" Yoongi said glaring at the younger, making Jungkook shiver. 

"I look forward to it hyung" he said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀I hope you beans enjoyed this fluffy chapter. If any of you haven't seen the updated A/N I did please do a quick read. It'll explain why I'm not updating as often. Anywho, stay updated. Wishing you a wonderful day💜💜❀


	19. (Bonus) Jungoogie day

Rain poured, leaving its soothing sounds hit the younger's ears. Jungkook took a deep inhale of the cold misty air. Cooling his senses as he gets lost in his thoughts. Loving the way the droplets fall on him. Jungkook closed his eyes as he stands under the icy winds. Hugging himself as he feels refreshed. Smiling and twirling, lost in his senses.

Jungkook walked under the fiery storm, heading towards a bus stop. He sat down on the cold metal bench making him shiver. Jungkook pulled out his phone from his waterproof bag. The contents inside thankfully dry. The raven haired boy unlocked his phone and went through his contacts. He clicked on the first one he saw.

The phone rang, buzzing in his shivering palm as the cold started to effect his body. A click was heard. "Jungkook-ah where are you?" the person on the line said worriedly. Jungkook giggled, finding the other funny. "I'm at the bus stop hyungie" he said through chattering teeth. Another person's voice came through. "Jungkookie did you play in the rain again?" he asked.

"Yup, yup it was fun" Jungkook said smiling, shaking his legs in excitement. The person on the line sighed, making the younger pout. "Is hyungie mad?" Jungkook asked hanging his head. "No, baby hyungie isn't mad but can you tell me where you are bunny?" the other said. Jungkook nods to himself "I'm in front of JYP entertainment." he said hugging himself as the winds became stronger.

"Hyungie will be there as quick as I can okay?" the other said, rushing out the door with five others. "Okay hyungie" Jungkook said hanging up. He took out his heated jacket, that he uses whenever he does this. Jin made sure that it was always with him, in case this happens. Jungkook slides on the warm jacket, sighing deeply at the sudden warmth around him.

The raven haired boy hummed. Sinking himself deeper into the jacket. Letting the warmth engulf him. Jungkook sat the the metal bench idly waiting for his hyungs to get him.

Meanwhile, "WHERE IS MY BABY JOON" Jin shouted, at the teal haired boy next to him. Namjoon winced, cowering under the older's rage. "Hyung calm down" he whispered, hoping the older wouldn't hear but apparently luck wasn't on the poor leader's side. "YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN, I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE I SHOVE A FOOT UP YOUR A-" Jin shouted pulling on the younger's ear. As he was about to say something vulgar, Yoongi cut him off.

"Hyung" he said lowly. Making the atmosphere tense up. The boys gulped in fear. Slowly shrinking as the tension became heavy. Jin's hands became sweaty. "Yes Yoongi-ah" he replied without stuttering. Keeping his fear in check. Yoongi looked up at made eye contact with the older. "I know you're worried hyung, but don't forget that we are too. Understand?" he said raising his eyebrow keeping a blank face.

Jin unconsciously whimpered and nodded. "Good boy" Yoongi purred out, kissing the older's cheek. The tension was released when Yoongi turned back, focusing on finding his bunny. Everyone in the car collectively inhaled. Unaware that they held their breath. Jin sinks his sit sulking, ears tinted red. Namjoon pulled his hyung neared him and whispered sweet nothings into his ears.

The silence in the car was cut short when Taehying saw Jungkook's jacket. "Hyung there" he exclaimed. Hoseok steered the car towards the dim bus stop. Jungkook looked up only to see a black car in front of him. The raven haired boy flinched, when the car door swinged open. Jungkook's fight or flight adrenalin kicked in.

Jin eagerly swinged the door open, wanting nothing more then to hug his baby. The moment he stepped out, he was tackled. A groan escaped his plump lips when he felt a body on him. Yoongi sighed and exited the car. "Bunny, look here" he said looking at the younger. "Hyung?" he whispered. "Yes love, hyungie's here. Can you get off Jinnie hyungie please?" Yoongi asked walking towards the younger.

Jungkook gasped when he realized who was under him. "Hyung, I- I'm so sorry" he exclaimed immediately, getting up and pulling Jin up. "It's okay Jungkook-ah. At least now hyungi knows you can take care of yourself" Jin said ruffling the younger's hair, making Jungkook smile. "Now let's go home and warm up, shall we?" Namjoon asked taking the younger's bag.

It wasn't long before they reached home. Jin carried his soaked baby, bridal style up the stairs and into their master bathroom. A warm bath was already prepared. "Baby what colour do you want today?" Jin asked taking off the heated jacket. "Purple" Jungkook exclaimed, taking of his clothes while the older turned around giving his baby privacy.

"Purple it is" Jin said taking out a purple glittered bath bomb and placing it in the tub. Jin turned around again and closed his eyes. The older opened his eyes, when he heard water sloshing. "Hyung's going to be outside, I'll put your bunny onesie by the bed, okay little one?" Jin asked looking at Jungkook play with the fuzzing glitters.

Jungkook hummed, paying his every attention on the floating holographic particles. Jin chuckled and exited the room. Jungkook played a little more before scrubbing himself and rinsing the extra glitters off his body. The raven haired boy dried himself and tossed on his white and yellow bunny onesie.

Jungkook loved the warmth it provided. The younger started to feel drowsy. Jungkook waddled down the stairs, into the living room. Yoongi pulled the half awake boy on his lap and gave him a cup of hot chocolate. Jungkook inhaled the rich, malty scent. Relaxing in the older's hold. "Drink some for me bunny" Yoongi said bringing the cocoa drink towards the younger's lips.

Jungkook parted his lips and sipped on the warm drink, making his inside feel warm and satisfied. The younger hummed, enjoying his drink when he felt something bump his lips. Jungkook opened his eyes only to see mini marshmallows floating in the frothy drink. The bunny like boy smiled and parted his lips more to chew on the sticky fluff.

Yoongi wanted the younger to finish his drink only find him dead asleep on his chest. Jungkook curled himself holding the older close. Yoongi chuckled and ran his finger through the younger's hair. "Sweet dreams bunny" he said kissing the younger's forehead. "And happy birthday Jungkookie" he whispered, adjusting the younger on his lap as the pair drifted off to their dreamless wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't update, but I couldn't help it. I hope you beans like this little segment. Till the next chapter. Buhbye💜💜


	20. (Bonus) Nammie day

Gloomy clouds filled the skies. Painting a grey, aesthetically pleasing visual. Namjoon was tucked under his covers. The light pitter-patter from his room window soothed him more. Making him snuggled deeper into his thick, warm blankets. Namjoon was about to sleep through the day when his alarm rang.

The koala like boy whined, knowing that he had to get up soon. Namjoon huffed, puffing up his cheeks as he pushed himself up. The koala like boy grabbed his phone and checked the time. He saw that he still had two hours more before school starts. Namjoon pouted, mind hazy as he tries to get rid of the remaining sleep by rubbing his eyes.

The purple haired boy kicked off his blanket and stood up. Namjoon walked sluggishly towards his bathroom. He checked his Stray Kids calendar hang by the door, only to see that today was his birthday. "It's the twelfth already" he gasped out, eyes widening. Namjoon scrunched his nose and smiled. "I wonder if hyung remembers" he murmured.

The koala like boy shrugged and did his daily routine. Namjoon finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The purple haired boy walked towards his closet and swung the door open. "What to wear today?" he thought out loud. Namjoon scans through his closet. "There you are" he exclaimed. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you" he said smiling, holding up an oversized sweater with stripes. Namjoon matched the sweater with a pair of blue jeans. The said boy waddled towards the standing mirror. He fluffed his hair a bit and smiled, overall proud of his look. "I can't wait for hyung to see this" he whispered to himself.

Namjoon opened his bedroom door eager to show his boyfriends, his new look. The purple haired boy waddled towards a familiar door and knocked on it. "Hyung are you awake?" he asked, but no one responded. Namjoon pouted, then sighed. "I guess he already went to school" he sulked. The koala like boy shuffled down the spiral staircase and went straight into the kitchen.

"Hyung?" he shouted out, but no one answered. "Did they leave already?" he questioned, furrowing his brows as a pout painted his lips. Namjoon grabbed a bag of bread and pulled out two slices. The koala like boy took out a jar of strawberry jam and made himself a sandwich. Namjoon sighed, feeling down. "I guess I better get going to" he mumbled, reaching for his purple backpack, mp3 player, and a pair of headphones.

Namjoon wore his headphones and played his favorite song. The koala like boy grabbed his keys and exited the house. Namjoon took his bike and started to cycle towards his school. Thankfully, the rain stopped, or else he wouldn't be able to. The purple haired boy felt the wind blow through his purple locks. 

Namjoon cycled to the beat of Miroh, making him smile. Showing his dimples. The purple haired boy reached school right before the song ended, hearing the song pan out as it comes to an end. Namjoon locked his bike at the entrance and walked through the gate. Cherry blossoms fell, painting a light pink runway. 

Namjoon took a deep breath and smiled, content with how the day was going. The koala like boy entered his first class only to see all his boyfriends already there. Namjoon sulked and stormed towards Hoseok "Hyung why didn't you wake me up?" he asked pouting. Hoseok shrugged, making Namjoon frown. The said boy looked up only to see the rest of his boyfriends minding their own business. 

'Did they forget my birthday' he thought sitting at a desk in front of the boys. Namjoon sighed and sat idly waiting for his teacher to start the class. School ended and Namjoon felt sad. Sad is an understatement to what he's feeling. Non of his hyungs acknowledged him, even if they did their answers were short and straight to the point.

'Did I do something wrong' Namjoon thought plugging in his headphone and clicked play. I smile by Day 6 started playing. The song made his heartache. Namjoon saw his hyungs enter their car together, not bothering to ask Namjoon if he had a ride home. Tears started dripping down his cheeks as his feelings became overwhelming.

Namjoon laughed, choking on a sob that threatened to escape. "Maybe they're busy" he tried to convince himself, but his thoughts told him otherwise. The purple haired boy unlocked his bike and cycled towards their shared house. Just when he thought the day couldn't have gotten any worse, Namjoon heard thunder rumbling. 

The next thing he knew, the rain started pouring. Drenching him wet. Namjoon pushed his way through the pouring rain. Hoping that he'll reach home soon but fate had other plans. The wind blew a bit too hard, causing Namjoon to lose his balance and fall. The said boy fell off his bike and scraped his palm. His leg got caught under the chain making it cut his ankle. 

Blood started soaking through his blue jeans. Namjoon cried out in pain. Unable to move. The koala like boy took out his phone and called the first person he saw. The phone vibrated as it rang. "Hel-" the person on the line got cut off by Namjoon screaming "Hyung!". Namjoon was shaking, shivering under the pouring rain.

The koala like boy sobbed hard, his head was pounding. "Hyung help me" he whimpered out. "Joonie where are you?" the person on the line asked frantically. "Two blocks away from the house" he said, grounding himself by gripping onto his phone tight. "Please hurry, it hurts" he whimpered, holding in a sob. 

"Hyung will be there soon baby boy, just hang on" a raspy voice said. "Okay" Namjoon said as he hung up. The purple haired boy tried pushing off his bike only of it to scrape against his wound, making him scream. Namjoon's head pounded harder, his vision started the fail him. It wasn't long before he succumbed to the darkness.

Hoseok panicked when he heard his baby boy cry. The group didn't mean to hurt him, they just wanted to avoid the younger so that they could plan the biggest birthday party for their baby. As you can see, that was a terrible idea. All their hearts ache when they heard their baby cry in pain. "Jin hyung drive faster please" Hoseok pleaded.

Yoongi grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him close "Hobi, hyung can't speed through the storm, I know you're worried but it's just impossible baby" he said placing kisses all over the younger's face. "There he is" shouted Jungkook. Jin drove towards their house and noticed Namjoon laying on the cold pavement.

Hoseok swung the door open and ran toward Namjoon's unconscious body. The older noticed the red-stained jeans and removed the chain. Hoseok carried the younger towards the others. The group was in shock at their baby boy's condition. "Fuck" Yoongi screamed out in frustration. 

Jin drove straight into their driveway and unlocked the door. Hoseok ran up the stairs and into the master bathroom. The older placed Namjoon into the tub and turned on the heater. Warm water started pouring out of the faucet. Hoseok removed the younger's sweater and jeans. Leaving the younger in his boxers. 

"Please wake up baby" Hoseok cried out. "Hobi sorry baby" he whimpered, gripping onto his aching chest. Namjoon began to stir, feeling the warmth engulf him. The younger whimpered at the swollen ankle and sobbed, causing Hoseok to flinch. "Hobi hurts" he cried. "Just a bit more baby, soak a bit more" Hoseok said pouring the warm water on the younger's head.

Namjoon sobbed but obeyed. The younger sniffled, still in pain. Hoseok carried the younger out and dried him. "Can you take off your boxers or do you need Hobi's help" The older asked. "Hobi help" Namjoon slurred as his body became senseless. Hoseok nodded and pulled down his boyfriend's boxer.

Namjoon whined when the cold air hit his sensitive cock. Hoseok paid no mind and walked towards the closet pulling out an oversized hoodie. The older help the younger, as he watched Namjoon slip his hands in and pop his adorable head out. "Sit down for me baby" Hoseok said taking out the bandages from the first aid kit. 

The older wrapped the younger's hands and ankle. Giving kisses after he wrapped them. Hoseok bridal carried his boyfriend down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone bombarded him, causing him to place Namjoon on their sofa. "Hyungies chu don't like me anymore?" Namjoon slurred out, eyes closed. 

"No of course not. Where did you get that idea baby" Jungkook asked. "Chu forgot Joonie birthday, chu ignore me, chu made me think that I did something wrong" Namjoon said as fat blobs of tears started pouring. Guilt was written on all their faces. Everyone apologized and covered their baby boy in kisses. 

Making the younger giggle. "Hyungie stop" Namjoon squealed. "Not unless you forgive us, baby boy we're gonna treat you like a prince" Yoongi said kissing the younger's ears. "Joonie forgive hyungie" he said between giggles. "We're sorry baby boy. So so sorry" Jin said hanging his head. "It's okay hyungie" Namjoon said smiling.

"Can Joonie get cuddles pwease?" Namjoon slurred, pouting. "Of course baby" Taehyung said carrying Namjoon up the stairs to their master bedroom. The curly haired boy placed their baby on the bed and snuggled him. The rest following after. Jimin kissed Namjoon's forehead and sang a soft mellow lullaby. "We love you baby" Taehyung said pulling Namjoon closer. "Joonie lub you too" he replied sinking into his boyfriends' warmth and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you beans like this angsty, fluffy segment for Nammie's birthday. Exams do be killing me and I've got to study soon so.. Stay updated for the next chapter. Wishing you a fantastic day. (If you noticed, yes Namjoon is not wearing any boxers under that oversized hoodie :) )💜💜


	21. Chapter 17

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 4

The trio got dressed, each wearing the other's clothes. Namjoon buried his face into Yoongi's oversized hoodie. Waiting for his hyungs to grab their things. "Let's go sweetheart" Jungkook said smiling at the younger as he carried him. Namjoon instantly wrapped his legs around the older and nuzzled his neck. 

Jungkook chuckled "That tickles" he said opening the car door. The raven haired boy placed the younger in the backseat. Namjoon whined. "Wan' sit wif hyung" he said pouting at the older. Jungkook sighed "You've got to seat in the back baby boy" he said buckling the younger's seatbelt.

Namjoon fussed, kicking the seat in front of him with his arms crossed. Yoongi who was sitting in the said seat turned to look at the pouting little. "Love, can you look at daddy?" he asked. Namjoon huffed and turned away. Yoongi pouted "My baby doesn't need his daddy anymore" he said dramatically. 

Namjoon took a sneak peek at the older, only to see that he was clutching his chest. "My heart" Yoongi groaned for effect. Namjoon shot up, looking at the older with wide eyes. "Dada nu sad" he said, tears brimming with eyes. The purple haired boy, didn't mean to upset the older. "Joonie sowwie" he sobbed. 

Jungkook unbuckled the younger and carried him towards Yoongi. The raven haired boy placed the little on the older's lap. "Don't cry love. See-" Yoongi said cutting himself off by gesturing that he was fine. "Daddy's okay love" he said hugging the younger tight. "Our Joonie is a good boy isn't he Kook?" Yoongi asked looking at his soulmate.

"The best" Jungkook replied, kissing the younger's forehead. Namjoon giggled. "There's my happy boy" Yoongi said bouncing him on his lap, making the younger's giggles grow louder. Jungkook watched the duo fondly. Feeling his heartbeat a steady rhythm. A soft smile, painted his features. Yoongi's gummy smile was visible. The aura around the trio was natural, soothing.

Yoongi kissed the younger's check before saying "We better get going. Wouldn't want our baby boy starving" Namjoon whined, gripping onto the older's clothes. "It'll be quick love" Yoongi said carrying the younger. "Can you be a good boy and sit in the back for me?" The older asked locking eyes with the younger.

Namjoon nodded hesitantly. Yoongi smiled and hugged the younger tightly before placing him down. "Daddy's going to buckle you up okay?" he asked the younger. Namjoon nodded, raising his arms so that Yoongi could buckle him in with ease. "Such a smart boy" Jungkook said ruffling the younger's purple locks.

Namjoon smiled at the praise. His dimples became more visible. Yoongi poked his cheeks "So cute" he whispered, closing the backdoor. The duo went to their designated seats. Yoongi at the wheel with Jungkook next to him. The younger of the two placed his hand on the older's thigh. Yoongi smiled at the gesture and linked hands with the younger. Stroking the younger's hand with his thumb.

Jungkook smiled and pulled their hands towards his lips. Placing a gentle kiss. Yoongi kept his eyes on the road, smiling at his awfully domestic soulmate. Namjoon looked outside, watching everything zoom past him. Oblivious to the smitten duo. "Hyungie we there yet?" the younger whined, getting impatient. 

"Almost sweetheart, just a few blocks more" Jungkook said facing the younger. A loud whine escaped the younger's lips. "Love, if you can promise to be patient just a little bit, daddy will buy strawberry pancakes with ice cream" Yoongi said attempting to persuade the younger. "Daddy promise?" Namjoon said eyes widening at the suggestion.

"I pinky promise" The older said releasing his hand from his soulmate's grip and putting it behind his seat. Jungkook pouted when the older released his hand but smiled when Namjoon linked their pinkies together. "It a promise" Namjoon said linking his pinky with the older. Yoongi unlinked his pinky from the younger and rested his hand on Jungkook's thigh. 

"Look, love, we're almost there" Yoongi pointed out. Namjoon bounced on his seat, excited to see his favorite hyung. Yoongi pulled up in front of the familiar pink shop and turned off the engine. Namjoon tried unbuckling his seatbelt but his actions were in vain. He tried tugging it off but to no avail.

The little kicked Yoongi's seat getting frustrated. Jungkook opened the backdoor and helped the fussy little out of his mini jail. The raven haired boy carried him. Namjoon instantly locked his legs around the older's waist. Jungkook chuckled. "Do you want to walk or should hyungie carry you in sweetheart?" he asked kissing the younger's cheek. 

Namjoon giggled and said "Wan' walk, hyungie down down" Jungkook chuckled slowly putting the younger down. "Go run in and give Lixxie a hug baby" he said once Namjoon was out of his grasp. The younger nodded and ran into the pink ice cream shop. Yoongi walked towards his soulmate and linked their hands together. Laughing at the younger's adorable antics. 

"Lixxie hyungie" Namjoon screamed, run towards the older. "Nammie" Felix screamed back. The blonde haired boy had his arms wide open, waiting for the younger to run in them. "I caught you" Felix said carrying the giggling little. Namjoon squealed when the older picked him up and spun him. "Lix put the poor child down, he'll get dizzy" a voice said behind them.

Felix pouted, putting the younger down. Namjoon hid behind the older the moment his feet reached the ground. "It's okay Nammie, he's nice" Felix said chucking at the fact that Namjoon was afraid of his soulmate. "Hello little one" the silver haired man said. The said man crouched down a bit. Meeting the younger at eye level.

'Pretty hair' the younger thought. The silver haired man smiled, showing his dimples. Namjoon's eyes sparkled. "Same" he whispered. Bangchan heard something but he wasn't sure what it was. "Can you repeat that little one?" he asked. Namjoon slowly comes out from behind the older and smiled, showing his dimples. "Same" he said poking his dimples.

Felix held his chest. "He's so uwu" he mumbled. Bangchan chuckled at his soulmate's actions and rolled his eyes playfully. The silver haired older carried the little in front of him and smiled. Both of them showing each other their dimples. The customers in the shop couldn't help but coo. Making the purple haired little blush, his ears staining red.

Yoongi chuckled at their adorable baby. "I see that you've met Bangchan" he said amusingly. Bangchan turned his head at the sound of his name being said. "Oh, hey hyung" he said bowing slightly. "No need to be so formal, you're the same age as Jungkookie over here" Yoongi said teasingly, making the silver haired boy flustered. 

Felix chuckled, looking at his soulmate teasingly. Bangchan looked at Felix and pouted. Making the trio chuckle at him. Namjoon noticed the older's pouting and squished his cheeks. "Hyungie nu sad, daddy and hyungie meanies." he scolded, squinting his eyes, trying to be scary. Keyword trying. "Channie hyungie Joonie favorite now" he said huffing at the others. 

Jungkook instantly acted. "Sweetheart forgive hyungie sorry" he said pouting at the little in Bangchan's arms. "Lixxie's sorry too" Felix said making puppy eyes. "Daddy?" Namjoon asked looking at the older. Yoongi sighed and said "Daddy's sorry to love" The purple haired boy nodded approvingly. He poked Bangchan asking to be put down.

The silver haired boy did exactly that. Namjoon immediately ran to Yoongi and gave him a big hug. Next was Jungkook. Then Felix. The trio smiled after being forgiven. Bangchan watched amused at how much control this koala like boy had. "Dada?" Namjoon asked tugging the older's clothes. 

"What is it love?" Yoongi asked back. "Pancakes and ice cream" the younger reminded. "Ah, right. Felix ca-" the older was cut off by the younger saying "Right on it hyung". Bangchan chuckled at his soulmate's behavior. "That's my mate alright" he said amusingly. Felix heard him and screamed "What's that suppose to mean?" Making the atmosphere in the shop lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❃Yahoooo. Exams are over. I hope you beans, enjoyed this light hearted chapter. I apologize for the long wait. On the other hand, STAY's stream Backdoor and Ex. ARMY's stream Dynamite. Multistan's stream both uwu. I, of course am not forcing you but it definitely would be a huge help. As always, stay updated and I hope you have a wonderful day.💜💜❃
> 
> (5/11) Dynamite for SOTY AND AOTY. Please vote, as a stay I'm disappointed that stray kids didn't get any nominations but while you're voting vote Day6 for best band thank you <3 Of course you don't have too if you don't want too,


	22. Chapter 18

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 4

Namjoon wiggled as he ate his breakfast. "Nyam nyam nyam" he said out loud as he bit into his fluffy pancake. Yoongi and his soulmate watched the younger with adoration. Lazy smiles were plastered on their face. Yoongi couldn't help but coo at the younger. Namjoon heard this and looked up. He tilted his head and asked "Dada wan' some?" as he held up a spoonful of ice cream and pancake. 

Bangchan who was third-wheeling the interaction chuckled. "Aren't you a little cutie" he said pinching the little's pancake stuffed cheeks. Namjoon whined, looking at his daddy for help. Yoongi chuckled and pinched the younger's other cheek. Namjoon looked at his daddy in disbelief. He chewed and swallowed his pancake, making his cheeks less puffed. 

"Jisung would love playing with you" Bangchan said smiling at the thought of his soulmate at home. Yoongi removed his hand from the younger's cheek and looked at the silver haired boy in front of him. "Why don't you call Jisung and see if he's free?" he suggested. Bangchan's eyes sparkled. "I'll do just that" he said smiling. His eyes became crescents and his dimples were visible.

Namjoon watched the older in awe. "Channie hyungie wery pwetty" he mumbled, poking the older's dimpled cheek. Bangchan looked at the younger and said "No, Joonie's the prettiest." Namjoon shook his head disapprovingly. "Nu hyungie is" just as Bangchan was about to say something Felix cut him off "Girls, girls you're both pretty" he said as he walked towards the booth.

Jungkook stifled a laugh. "Did you just quote Megamind?" he asked amused. "Finally an intellectual" Felix said smiling. "Hyung are you calling Jisung hyung or wasting time staring at me?" Felix asked looking at his whipped soulmate. "Staring at you will never be a waste of time" Bangchan said kissing Felix's cheek. The Aussie boy's face became beet red.

"You're so cheesy" Felix said in English. His accent slipping through every word. "Only for you babyboy" Bangchan said pulling the younger, making him sit on his thigh. By this point, the blonde haired boy's cheeks were flushed. His ears were stained red and his freckles became highlighted under his pink tinted skin. 

Bangchan chuckled and pulled out his phone. His phone rang and vibrated in his palm. A click was heard signifying that someone picked up. "Channie hyung?" a raspy voice said through the phone speakers. "Sung, did you just wake up?" Bangchan asked teasingly. "Nope definitely not" Jisung said making his voice higher. "A huh" Bangchan said amused, a smirk painted his features.

"Enough about me, why did you call hyung?" Jisung asked redirecting the topic. "There's someone I want you to meet Ji, can you come over to Lixxie's place" Bangchan asked, resting his head at the crook of Felix's neck. Blowing warm air, making the younger shiver. "Legendairy?" Jisung asked. "The one and only" Felix said taking the phone away from Bangchan's grip.

Bangchan pouted and placed kissed on the younger's neck. Yoongi watched the interaction amused. Jungkook looked at him smirking. Yoongi immediately smacked the back of his head, making the younger wince. "What did I do?" Jungkook whined. "You breathed" Yoongi said sarcastically. Jungkook clenched his jaw and look at the older. Yoongi gulped and look away.

"You think you can get away with that attitude baby boy" Jungkook whispered into the older's ear, making Yoongi blush when Jungkook nipped his earlobe. Namjoon continued to wiggle in his seat, oblivious to the sexual tension around him. The little sucked in his bottom lip, savoring his ice cream. "Yum" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

His eyes became full crescents and his dimples became deeper as he smiled. Jisung walked into the shop, looking for his soulmates. The quokka like boy looked around the shop, it didn't take him long to notice those familiar silver locks of hair. Jisung smiled, excited to see them when a thought popped into his head. 

The quokka like boy tiptoed towards the booth and jumped in front of it "Hello" he shouted. Making the pairs and Namjoon flinch. Namjoon's lips began to tremble as the sudden loud noise scared him. Jisung chuckled "The sexual tension here is thick wha-" he said mid laughs but was suddenly cut off by Namjoon sobbing. 

"Daddy" Namjoon cried out. Yoongi immediately went toward his baby and carried him. "Shh, it's okay love" he whispered holding the younger close. Jisung was bit his tongue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him" he said looking down, feeling guilty. Bangchan sighed and pulled Jisung towards him. Felix on his left while Jisung on his right. Bangchan wrapped his arms around his babies and gave them a big back hug. The boys on his thighs giggled.

Bangchan gave Jisung a kiss and said "It's okay baby, why don't you go apologize to Nammie" gesturing to the sniffling little. Jisung got up and timidly walk towards the sensitive little. "Hi" he said softly. Namjoon looked up from his daddy's chest and tilted his head. Felix cooed at the younger. "I want one" he said tugging Bangchan's shirt. Chan couldn't help but chuckle at his soulmate's antics. 

Namjoon looked at the stranger in awe. 'Coworful' he thought staring at Jisung's multicolored highlights. Namjoon released his grip from Yoongi and made grabby hands towards the confused older. Jisung stood there frozen. 'WHAT THE HELL DO I DO' he thought, his eyes widening. Bangchan chuckled when Jisung made eye contact with him.

Felix chuckled too and said "Jisunggie hyung he wants you to carry him" A gasp escaped Jisung lips making the whole booth burst into chuckles. Jisung carried the little with ease and placed him on his waist. Namjoon instantly locked his legs and ran his fingers through the older's hair. The little had sparkles in his eyes. 

Jisung didn't mind the younger touching his hair as he wasn't tugging. Namjoon's eyes widen at the colors. Giggles erupted as he placed his full attention on the older's hair. Jisung cooed when the little giggled. "He so uwu" he said clutching his chest. Felix gasped and said "See hyungie agrees", making Bangchan chuckle. "I'm pretty sure we share the same brain cell Lix" he said squishing the younger's cheeks. 

"Do you like Jisung sweetheart?" Jungkook asked the focused little. Namjoon nodded "Joonie wike Sunggie hyungie wots" he said slurring. Yoongi chuckled "If daddy and hyungie are busy do you mind hanging out with Jisung?" he asked. Namjoon shook his head "Joonie nu mind, wanna pway wif new hyungies"

Jisung closed his eyes gripping his hoodie as he sat down. "Channie hyung, I want one" he said showing Chan a pained face. "Maybe you could" Bangchan said smirking. Making his soulmates' eyes widen. Yoongi and Jungkook watched the trio's interaction with a lazy smile. Happy and grateful that they have friends like them. 

"Sunggie hyungie new favourite hyungie" Namjoon shouted, as he clapped his tiny hands together. Making the booth filled with giggles and chuckles alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁This chapter is basically Namjoon being uwu. Stray kids babies and sexual tension. Like my skz bias be Jisung but Bangchan. I'mma simp. I hope you beans like this chapter. Stay update and I hope you have an amazing day.💜💜 ❁


	23. Chapter 19

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 5

Light shined through Yoongi's dark curtains. Jungkook whined when the sun hit his eyes. The raven haired boy groaned and reached out for his phone "What time is it? " he rasped out. His phone light was too bright for the post awake boy. He groaned again and looked away before slowly blinking. Adjusting his eyesight to the sudden brightness.

A picture of the trio was his lock screen. Jungkook smiled when he remembered how he took it. Namjoon had cream all over his chubby cheeks, while Yoongi's gummy smile was visible for everyone to see. His heart warmed at the fond memories. The raven haired boy daydreamed for a while before realizing that he switched on his phone to check the time.

Jungkook's eyes widen when he saw the time. 'FICKLE FRACKLE CHEESE STICKS I HAVE CLASS' he thought as he jumped out of bed, startling the little who was sleeping next to him. Namjoon's heart pounded as he sat up quickly. Making his head pound. The little whimpered at the aching pain, causing Yoongi to stir awake. "What's going on?" he asked, his deep morning voice going an octave lower.

"Daddy hurts" Namjoon said holding his head in his palms. Yoongi sat up and rubbed the younger's temple. The older arched his back, popping the gas bubbles in his joint. Yoongi fully opened his eyes, only to see his soulmate moving frantically. "Kook calm down baby, what's going on?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Jungkook turned to his hyung and said "Hyung it's the 5th"

The moment those words left the younger's mouth, Yoongi's jaw drop. "Shit" he said under his breath. "What time is it?" he said looking at the anxious boy. Jungkook bit his lip and said "8" Yoongi took a deep breath and sighed. "It's still early, come here" he said motioning the younger over. Jungkook pouted and shuffled towards older, taking a seat next to him. Yoongi rubbed the raven haired boy's back comforting while facing the post awake little. "Love, does big Namjoon have class today?" He said looking at the pouting little.

Namjoon nodded. "Biggie has music cwass today" he said slurring. Yoongi looked at the younger and sighed. "Can you slip to big space love? Biggie has to go to school" he said pulling the younger into his lap. Namjoon nodded and closed his eyes. The purple haired boy slowly blinked his eyes after a while, slowly losing his childlike aura.

Namjoon ran his finger's through his locks of hair sighed, burying his red cheeks at the crook of his hyung's neck. Yoongi rubbed the younger's back coxing him out of sleep-like state. Namjoon groaned and sat up, getting up from the older's lap. Yoongi squinted his eyes, watching the younger's subtle moves. Namjoon turned his neck, popping his joints before letting out a deep groan.

"Good morning Yoongi and Jungkook Hyung" he said rubbing the nape of his neck, his naturally deep voice becoming more prominent. Jungkook looked at the younger, his eyes widened with his jaw slacked open. "Damn his voice" he said under his breath but unfortunately the younger heard, causing his cheeks to redden up. 

Yoongi chuckled, pulling his soulmate onto his lap. Jungkook yelped at the action, shocked that the older had the strength to move him. Yoongi placed lazy kisses on the crook of his soulmate's neck before marking a dark purple hickey. Namjoon was oblivious to the soulmates' actions as he waddled towards the older's bathroom and started to wash up. 

TW: Suicide attempt (PLEASE SKIP IF YOU CAN'T READ)

The purple haired boy sighed in relief when he heard the door clicked shut. He ruffled his hair and stripped off his clothes. Sighing to himself when he caught a glimpse of himself. The younger turned the knob, hot water immediately started pouring out. The steam fogged up the mirrors. Namjoon took a deep inhale and turned the knob off. The purple haired boy entered the tub with a hiss.

The hot water making his skin slightly red. The purple haired boy closed his eyes and threw his head back. Bearing the tingling feeling all over his skin. Heavy breaths escaped his lips when he felt his body become limp. A compulsive thought entered his mind. Instantly, Namjoon obeyed it. Without a second thought, the younger sank in. Clear lukewarm water covering his airway. 

The koala like boy didn't even try to move, the water became calm. No movements were made. Namjoon stayed sank to the bottom, barely breathing. Yoongi scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why was it taking the younger so long. "Kookie go check on Joon please, I feel like something bad is happening" he said, features painted with worry. Jungkook nodded kissing his soulmate's forehead.

"Okay hyung" he said walking towards the door. He reached out to turn the knob, only to find out it was locked. He shook the knob, frantically. Feeling anxiety crawl up his skin. "Fuck Namjoon open the door" he said banging on the door. There was no response. Yoongi speed walked towards the door and knocked "Love open the door" he said, feeling his anxiety near his peak. 

"Hyung I'm breaking this door down" Jungkook said, stepping back from the door before throwing himself against it. Jungkook grunted in pain but continued his action until the screw fell. Yoongi immediately swung the door open and ran towards the tub. A gasp escaped his lips he saw the younger. 

"Fuck love wake up" he said pulling the younger out. "Namjoon wake the fuck up" Jungkook said shaking the younger's limp body. Tears started pouring out of the older's eyes. Jungkook pulled the younger's body towards his and performed CPR. "Come on sweetheart" "Come back to me baby" "Fuck I can't lose you" the raven haired boy said between breaths. 

Namjoon woke up with a gasp and immediately started gagging out the water that entered his system. Jungkook instantly wrapped his arms around the younger. "Fuck sweetheart don't scare us like that" he said holding the younger's face. Yoongi hugged the purple haired boy from the back. Not caring that his clothes started to soak.

"Love why did you do that" he whispered burying his face in the crook of the younger's neck. Namjoon didn't say anything but stared blankly. The trio stayed like that for a bit before dressing the younger up. Jungkook carried Namjoon to the older's bed and covered him in blankets. The soulmates then took a quick shower together to save time. Thoughts running wildly in their mind.

"Kook I cant stay at home today, Jin hyung wants me at the company" Yoongi said running his finger's through the younger's wet purple locks. Jungkook gulped and said "I can't skip today, I have a test" Yoongi bounced his knee attempting to calm his nerves but it didn't work. An idea abruptly popped into the raven haired boy's mind. 

Yoongi watched his soulmate suddenly go wide eyed. "What is it Kook?" he asked, knowing that the younger had something in mind. Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek and said "Maybe we could call someone over?" he suggested. Yoongi nodded and said "Okay but who?" he questioned.

"How about-" Jungkook said midway as he was cut off by someone ringing the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❃ Hewo beans :3 It's been a while since I updated. Voting ended yesterday, those who checked the comments from the past chapter I pretty sure you'll know who's arc it's going to be. I had a pretty solid plot for this chapter but I changed it midway. I think adding random angst is my writing style. The chapter was supposed to be soft. Them finding out that they're late, shower, leave, school, work, school ended, Namkook meet up, Yoongi couldn't come, beginning of the new arc. Authornim casually following their compulsive ideas be like, we need suffering. Comment if you think this chapter would be better soft or stay the way I wrote it. As always stay updated and be safe. I wish you an amazing day 💜💜❃
> 
> (5/11) The voting mentioned is from the original, because I wanted my readers to choose who's arc would it be next.


	24. Chapter 20

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 5

"Yoongi hyung" a cheery voice called out. "Are you home?" the voice asked. Meanwhile, the pair upstairs were panicking. "Did you know Hobi hyung was coming?" Jungkook asked his soulmate with widen eyes. Yoongi shook his head slowly, still in disbelief. "I'll go see what Hobi wants" the older said getting up. As he was about to leave the room Jungkook pulled him by the wrist. 

"Hyung wait" the raven haired boy whisper shouted, not wanting the koala like boy to wake up. "What is it Kookie?" Yoongi question raising an eyebrow. Jungkook released the older's wrist and looked down. "What if we let Hobi hyung take care of Namjoon?" he suggested biting his bottom lip. Yoongi reached out to cup his soulmate's face. "Don't bite your lips baby and sure we could ask" he said smiling softly, reassuring the younger. 

Jungkook nodded his head slowly and waddled his way towards the sleeping boy. Yoongi sighed and opened the door leaving the duo behind and went down the stairs. The blacked haired boy took a deep breath before opening his front door. The door swung open slowly, Yoongi covered his eyes when the bright sun shined upon his face. 

"Good morning hyung" the ash haired boy said smiling. Blinding the older with his bright dimpled smile. "Good morning Hobi-ah" he rasped out. "Can I come in hyung or are you busy?" the younger asked tilting his head to the side. Yoongi shook his head and stepped aside letting the younger in. "Hoseok-ah I have a favor to ask if you don't mind" the older said leading the ash haired boy up the stairs.

"Well-" Yoongi said cutting himself off, as he walked into his room. "Do you mind taking care of Namjoon for us?" he asked sitting next to Jungkook. Hoseok was confused, questions began running in his mind. 'Who's Namjoon?' 'Why is Jungkookie here?' 'Why does that boy need to be taken care of?' Yoongi noticed his soulmate's confusion and gestured him towards the bed.

"I know you have a lot of questions Hobi but Jungkookie and I are going to be late" he said hugging the ash haired boy. The older sighed placing light kissing on the crook of the younger's neck. "I promise you we'll explain the moment we get back, you can decline. I'm not forcing you" Yoongi mumbled still hugging the ash haired boy. Hoseok bit his lip, feeling the pressure. 

Jungkook felt his soulmate nervousness and cupped his face. "We're not forcing you hyung, we can find someone else to take care of Namjoon" he said kissing the older's cheek. Hoseok sighed and nodded "I take care of him but I demand an explanation from the both of you" he said pecking the younger's lips. "We promise" Jungkook said smiling in relief.

"Do I have to know anything about our sleeping beauty?" Hoseok asked teasingly. Yoongi frowned slightly. "He's a bit sensitive at the moment. If he wakes up crying called one of us immediately" the older said locking eyes with the sunshine like boy. Hoseok's eyes widen but he nodded nevertheless. 

Yoongi sighed "I'm not saying that to scare you Hoseok-ah. Namjoon-ah has been through some things, even I don't know. He's fragile, scared, and just needs someone there for him. I'm trusting you to be cautious of your actions. Please be patient with him" the older said holding the younger's hand, eyes filled with sincerity. Jungkook scooted over and hugged the ash haired boy from behind. Squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that the older wouldn't leave.

A soft "Okay" escaped Hoseok's lips. "I'll be careful" he said looking back at Yoongi with the same amount of sincerity. Jungkook was physically relieved, as his body went limp on the older's back. The tension in the room disappeared and was only filled with comfort. "Okay, Jungkookie and I better be going. There's pancake mix in the kitchen just in case you feel hungry" Yoongi said softly before pecking the other's lips.

"Okay hyung, drive safe" Hoseok said waving at them as they exited the room. The ash haired boy heard the older's car drive off into the distance soon after. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the sleeping boy. Hoseok admired the younger's sleeping features. "I guess he's kinda cute" he mumbled, jutting out his bottom lip.

The older stared for a minute or so before getting off the bed. "Maybe I can make some pancakes" he mumbled to himself. The ash haired found himself looking through the fridge. Boredom slowly crawling up his skin. "Where are the topping?" he asked to no one is specific. The ash haired boy found a jar of strawberry jam. "It's not Nutella but I can make it work" he mumbled to himself as he placed the jar to the side.

Hoseok mixed the batter and pulled up a pan. He buttered the sides and placed them in on medium heat. Once the pan was hot enough Hoseok dipped the batter with a ladle and poured it. Forming a decent sized circle. The ash haired boy waited for a while before flipping it. Thankfully the heat didn't burn the pancake but instead left a beautiful golden brown finish. 

Hoseok smiled to himself, satisfied with the result, and made a few more. The moment the plate was stacked with ten pancakes, Hoseok turned off the heat and placed the used items in the sink. Leaving them there to wash later. The ash haired boy grabbed another plate and placed five pancakes on it. Hoping that it'll be enough for the sleeping boy.

The ash haired boy sat by the counter and dug in. Licking his lips now and then. Enjoying the fluffy pancake. "This jam is good" he moaned out with his puffed out cheeks. It wasn't long before the plate became empty. The older placed his dirty plate in the sink and began to wash the utensils there. After he was done with his clean up, he carried the plate of pancakes and a small bowl filled with jam up the stairs.

The older made his way towards the room and pushed the door open. When he opened the door he heard whimpering. The purple haired boy with covered in sweat. Bangs sticking to his forehead. Hoseok immediately set the plate by the dresser and moved towards the bed. "Hey wake up" he said shaking the boy lightly. He did this a few times before the purple haired boy jumped up. 

Startling the older. Tears started pouring out of the younger's eyes. "Wan hyunggie" Namjoon slurred. Hiccupping through his sobs. Hoseok reached out his arms and pulled the younger for a hug. Namjoon immediately latched onto the older and started heaving. His breath started to speed up and his hand unconsciously started to grip his throat. 

Hoseok held a grip on his wrist not wanting the younger to hurt himself. The older hugged him with his free hand and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Namjoon tried to pry his wrist back but to no avail. The younger sobbed louder, releasing his pain. Loud sniffles and whimpers bounced around the room. All Hoseok could think of is "Who did this to you sweetie?"


	25. (Bonus) Jiminie day [pt.1]

Warning : Full Smut (Part 1)

It was nightfall, stars were visible as the night sky was clear. Moonlight shining over the sleeping residents but some people don't sleep. A club near the far side of the city was as active as ever. Neon lights illuminating the building. A silver haired boy was the star of the show. Enchanting everyone with his smooth and silk like dance moves. 

The audience was mesmerized. Everyone was in awe except six jealous men sitting in the front row clenching their jaws. Jimin smirked knowing his favorite audience was here. He teased them shrugging his shoulders making his silk robe fall slightly showing his collar bones. The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow and licked his bottom lip staring directly at the men.

He tilted his head back and sighed closing his eyes as he let the robe fall, pooling by his ankles. He adjusted his suit, buttoning the opened buttons. Covering his skin once more. After all his job was just the stir up the adrenaline in the room. Clients can see and feel the intensity but not touch. Jimin drunkenly walked down the stage, each move seeping with dominance. 

The six men stood up professionally and exited the building. Jimin packed his things and exited through the back door. He wasn't shocked to see his pouting boyfriends, he chuckled lowly. "Couldn't handle a little tease puppy?" he said gripping Taehyung's jaw. Taehyung whimpered at the grip and nodded. "I need words puppy, or do you want a muzzle on you?" he asked staring directly into the younger's brown orbs. 

Taehyung immediately shook his head and said "No hyungie" The rest of the boy sat still as their slacks felt tighter. Jin in the front with Namjoon next to him. Hoseok and Yoongi, while the maknae line sat in the middle. "Hyungie?" Jimin questioned raising an eyebrow. Taehyung whimpered louder feeling Jimin press against his hard-on. "Ma- master please" he babbled.

"Please what puppy?" he whispered biting the younger's honey tan skin. "Please fuck me, wan- want to cum" he slurred, already lost in the pleasure. Jimin chuckled and tugged the younger's pants down. Letting it pool around his knees. Jungkook gulped beside him. Already affected by the sexual tension in the car. Jimin turned to look at the nervous maknae.

"Do you think tae tae deserves to cum kookie?" he asked with puppy eyes, making the younger lower his guard slightly his gulped and nodded. Jimin stared back at him clenching his jaw. "Do you all deserve a punishment? Did all the lessons I've taught you went down the drain?" he hissed demeanor changing instantly.

Jungkook's eyes widen "No sir" he said trying to gain the upper hand, Jimin chuckled at the younger's efforts. "Then what's our first rule Kookie?" he asked cracking the joints in his neck. Jungkook gulped and said "Always reply when being asked" Jimin sat back and said lowly "Then why didn't you" Tears became leaking out of the younger's eye. Jungkook tried wiping them off but to no avail.

Jimin's eyes soften and he asked "Kookie if it's too much you can always say your safeword bunny" Jungkook shook his head and looked down. Jimin followed the younger's line of sight and smirked. "Is baby kookie wet?" he teased. Jungkook whined and covered his eyes. "Remove your pants bunny, let me see" the silver haired boy said gripping onto Taehyung's leaking tip.

Taehyung bit his lips, keeping his moans in but Jimin didn't like that. He lightly slapped the younger. Taehyung gasped at the action. "Let the whole car hear your pretty moans" the older said stroking the younger's precum smeared cock. Jungkook whined at the sight of Taehyung throwing his head back as deep low groans escaped his lips.

Jimin faced Jungkook and said "Pull down your boxer's Kookie" Jungkook submitted and followed the older's demand. Jimin smirked and pulled Taehyung in for a kiss. It was sloppy and filled with lust. Jungkook whined loudly, gaining the older's attention. "Baby wants attention" he mocked, pouting at the younger.

"Mimic my movements bunny" he said as he stroked Taehyung faster. A sigh of relief escaped the curly haired boy's lips. Jimin pinched Taehyung's sweet spot, causing the younger to squeal. Jungkook mimicked by pinching his own a loud breathy moan escaped his lip tinted lips. Jimin smirked and said "Look at my subby baby, all fucked up for me" Taehyung whined when the older's released his grip.

His cock was hard and throbbing. He was so close and Jimin knew that. "Jin hyung how long more before we reach home?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Jin checked his route and said "Around fifteen minutes or so" Jimin smirked at this and looked at Namjoon in front. "Namjoon hyung can you take out the cockring and vibrator for me?" he asked pouting.

Namjoon chuckled and opened the dashboard. Inside filled with different types of toys. "Do you want lube too or?" he asked raising an eyebrow and the younger. Jimin tilted his head and said "Sure" The older pulled out the said items and handed them to the younger. Jimin looked over to Jungkook and said "Stroke your cock for me bunny" 

Jungkook didn't hesitate and immediately started to stroke himself, chasing his high. Grunts and moans escaped his lips. Taehyung on the other hand whined, needing attention. Jimin chuckled and said "Be patient puppy" He spread the younger's thighs and shifted his body, making it easier to see his entrance. 

Jimin poured some lube onto his finger and rubbed them. He spread the younger's legs more and thrust a finger in. Causing the younger to clench hard. Jimin rubbed the younger's thighs, calming him down. Once Jimin was able to slide his finger into he added the second. Scissoring the younger open. Loud moans escaped Taehyung's lips when he felt the older's finger graze his prostate.

Jungkook's movement slowly became sloppy. "I'm close" he grunted out. Jimin pulled out his finger when he saw the younger's eyes roll back and locked on the cockring. Jungkook gasped when he felt his orgasm blocked. A loud cry escaped his lips. "Sir let me cum please, I've been good" he babbled, stumbling around his words.

Jimin pretended to think and said "No" Jungkook cried as his sexual frustration got the best of him. "Do you need your safe word bunny?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shook his head and looked down. His throbbing cock aching to release. Jimin applied lube around Taehyung's entrance and thrust his fingers deep, hitting the younger's prostate with ease. 

A silent scream escaped the younger's lips as the older continued to abuse his prostate. Once Jimin was able to fit four fingers in, he thrust the vibrator without any warning. Taehyung gasped at the large intrusion and gripped the seat tight. Jimin turned the vibrator to it's highest setting. Taehyung's legs shook as he felt the tip of the toy hit his prostate deep on. 

Mewls and moans escaped his lips. Jimin smirked at his art. "My pretty subby baby" he cooed tugging Jungkook's balls. "Hyung you should feel how heavy they are, baby really wants to release" he mocked stroking the younger's throbbing cock. Jungkook cried out as he felt his orgasm hit him again but nothing came out. Fat tears started rolling down the younger's puffy eyes.

Jimin teased the younger cockhead, pushing the metal ball into his slit, causing the younger to let out a silent scream as he there his head back. Jimin released his and turned to Taehyung "Master I'm close" he moaned. Jimin gripped the base of his cock and said "Hold it" Taehyung's leg shook and he tried to hold his orgasm in but each time he clenches the vibrator buries deeper, hitting his prostate. 

Tears began falling. "I can't" he babbled, repeating the words over and over again. "Cant what puppy?" Jimin said gripping the younger's balls. "Can't ho-" Taehyung was cut of by his own scream as white ropes of cum painted his black shirt. A loud cry escaped his lips and the vibrator grazed his oversensitive prostate.

The curly haired boy screamed again when his second orgasm hit him harder than the first. His legs shook at the over sensitivity. Jimin switched off the vibrator and pulled it out slowly. A low moan escaped the younger's lips. Once the toy was fully out Taehyung passed out on his seat. Yoongi chuckled lowly "Did you have to go so hard Jiminie?" he asked smirking at the younger. 

"It was a punishment, of course, I had to" he whined pouting at the older. "If so, you deserve one too" Yoongi said tugging the younger's hair. Causing a low moan escaped his lips. Jimin felt his head get dizzy. "You may dom them baby doll, but just wait for the real doms to take charge" Yoongi said releasing the younger's hair. 

"Now be a good boy and let Jungkookie cum, look at him so pretty and messed up" the older said. Jimin stroked Jungkook throbbing dick, Jungkook's eyes rolled back already sensitive from his two dry orgasms. He tilted his head back and bucked his hip, mimicking the older's strokes. Jimin released the cockring and gripped the younger's balls.

Jungkook screamed when he felt his orgasm hit him hard. The poor boy threw his body back, body arching at the intensity. The younger felt his past orgasms escape him. Thick ropes of cum squirted out. Some hitting the window next to him. Jimin watched as the younger unravel in front of him. 

Cum dripped down the windows. Painting it white. The younger's shirt is dirty beyond repair. Dry cum began to stick on his shirt. Jungkook's breathe was stuttered. It wasn't long before he passed out from exhaustion. Jin pulled up their car and parked. "We're home. Namjoon and I will take of them. After that, we'll decide what to do with you after that stunt you pulled." Jin said locking eyes with younger.

"Don't worry hyung, Hoseok-ah and I already have something planned" Yoongi said smirking. "Yeah, Jimin-ah I'm going to open this door and you have five minutes with strip yourself and get into position" Hoseok said holding the handle. "3" Jimin's eyes widen. "2" he stood on his toes "1" he bolted out the door the moment Hoseok swing it open. 

(Part 2?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full smut uwu. Sleep deprived Authornim be writing smut. I hope you beans enjoy this smut. Next chapter will be the hyung lines turn uwu. Authornim needs sleep but it's morning now and I cant ;-; Anyways, stay updated and stay safe. Muah <3
> 
> (8/11) the updates end at chapter 23 on wattpad. No, it's not discontinued. I just need a break. I apologize in advance


	26. (Bonus) Jiminie day [pt.2]

Jimin ran towards the front door, panting heavily as he frantically shook the knob open. He heard low chuckles behind him. "Scared baby kitten" Namjoon's deep voice rasped out. The men next to him hummed in agreement. "That's what makes this exciting" Yoongi said licking his lips. Jimin whimpered at the older's tone and swung the door open.

The silver haired boy ran up the stairs the moment he stepped in. He stripped off his clothes and laughed slightly. It was hilarious to the boy how desperate he was for them. He bit his lips and turned the shower on. Hot water immediately started pouring out. Steam started filling up the room. A loud sigh escaped his lips. He threw his hair back, feeling hot and bothered.

Jimin washed up quickly and dried off. He ran to their shared room, dropping the towel by the bed. The silver haired boy opened the drawer filled with toys. He pulled out his favorite. A silk blindfold and a pair of leather handcuffs. He moaned softly at the punishment he's going to receive. "One more minute Jiminie" Hoseok said in a singsong voice. 

He immediately tied the blindfold around his eyes and set the handcuffs aside. Lying on his back. The soft comforter touching his bare skin. The younger could hear soft footsteps padding towards the door. His breath hitched when he heard the door swing open. A loud coo escaped one of the member's lips. "Look how pretty our baby boy is" Hoseok said pinching the younger's inner thigh.

A moan escaped the younger's plump lips. Jimin felt hands run up his thigh to his semi-hard cock. "So hard already" Yoongi said stroking the younger slowly. Light gasps and mewls escaped the younger's lips. Yoongi gripped the younger's wet hair and pulled him close. "What's your safeword baby doll" he whispered biting the younger sweet spot. A loud whine escaped the younger's throat.

"Ah fuck, ice cream" he whimpered. "Good boy" Yoongi said gripping the younger's hair tighter. The younger's eyes rolled back behind his dark blindfold. His lips were parted. A loud gasp escaped them. Hoseok grabbed the leather handcuffed and gripped the younger's hands above his head. He locked them on and tighten them.

Jimin whined at the grip but stayed still. Yoongi took this chance to flip the younger. Making him lie on his chest. Jimin gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Hoseok stood back to admire the younger. "Fuck the things you do to me baby" he growled. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it. Making a loud snap sound ring around the room. 

The older unzipped his pants and moaned when the material rubbed against his hard-on. He gripped the younger's ankles together and tied them together with his belt. Jimin whimpered at the fiction of his cock rubbing against the comforter as the older tighten the belt. Yoongi smirked and stroked the younger's cheek. "Can baby bear some spanks?" he asked pecking the younger lips.

Jimin whimpered and nodded "Words baby doll" Yoongi said gripping his hair, pulling it back. "Fuck yes! Baby can take it please" he begged. Yoongi smirked and turned his head towards Hoseok. He raised his head slightly. Hoseok understood the gesture and pulled open the same drawer as before. He pulled out a flat wooden paddle and smacked his hand with it. Watching it red slightly. 

Jimin whimpered at the sound and pushed himself up. Getting on his knees. "Smart baby" Yoongi mocked marking the younger's collarbones. Hoseok rubbed the younger bare bottom and laid a few swats. Warming the younger's skin. Jimin sighed as it wasn't as hard as he thought his hyungs would go. Too bad the poor boy jinxed himself. 

"Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok said handing him the paddle. Yoongi took the wooden paddle and smacked his palm as the younger did earlier. He hummed in approval and laid a light swat on Jimin's pink tainted bottom. Jimin whimpered at the sensation of the cold wooden paddle against his heated body.

"Can you take fifteen swats doll?" Hoseok asked stroking the younger's cheek. Jimin bit his lip and nodded frantically. "Words kitten, when will you learn" he mocked before slapping the younger lightly. "Baby can take it please do something" the younger pleaded. Yoongi didn't give any warning before laying a hard swat. Making the younger jolt, rubbing his hard-on against the comforter.

"Count" Yoongi growled as he laid another swat. "One" he said still composed. The older continued to lay his swats, making the younger leak. "Fourte-teen" he stuttered, tears soaking his blindfold. "One more baby boy" Hoseok said removing the blindfold. Yoongi laid the last swat, making sure it was hard the previous. 

Jimin cried out in pain as his knees gave out. The older placed the paddle to the side and reached for the bottle of clear lube. He applied some onto his finger and teased the younger puckered rim. Jimin tried to push back but his knees were already shaking. Hoseok removed his boxer and sit in front of the younger. He stuck his finger in the younger's mouth.

Forcing him to suck. Once he deemed lubed enough he pulled his fingers out and stroked his hard cock. Slicking up. Jimin opened his mouth, anticipating the older to face fuck him. Hoseok cooed at the younger submission. "Good boy" he said gripping the younger's jaw. "Suck" was all the command the younger needed. Hoseok pushed the younger's head down until he bottomed out.

Jimin moaned as he felt his mouth being filled. Vibrations sending the older into pure bliss. Yoongi continued to tease to younger slowly pushing his lubed finger into his throbbing hole. He thrust one finger in making the younger moaned louder. Hoseok threw his head back, as he bit his lip. Focusing on the tight heat wrapped around his cock. 

Jimin pulled off and kitten licked the older's red cock head, licking off the leaking precum. "Fuck baby don't tease" Hoseok moaned gripping the younger hair. A loud moan immediately escaped his gapping lips as Yoongi thrust another finger into his tight rim. The older knew exactly where the younger's prostate was and thrust merciless. 

The younger's moans turned to high pitched gasps. Hoseok took the chance to buck his hips up. Thrusting into the younger's warm mouth. Hitting the back of his throat. Jimin gagged but tried to please the older. Hoseok wiped the younger's tear stained face and bucked his hips. Chasing his high. Yoongi pulled out his fingers and stripped off his boxers. 

He lubed up his cock and gripped it. Groaning at the addicting pain shooting through his body. He kneeled on the bed and gripped the younger's tied wrists. Pulling him back slightly. He positioned himself behind the younger and bit his neck, placing dark purple patches. Yoongi didn't give the younger any warning before slowly pushing his cock head in.

Stretching out the younger's rim. Jimin whimpered, making Hoseok closer to his high. Yoongi bottomed out and waited for the younger adjust. The silver haired boy's pained whimpers slowly became loud gasps and moans. The older took this as a sign and immediately thrust deep. Hitting the younger's prostate dead on.

Hoseok bucked his hips a bit more before letting out a raspy groan. He gripped the younger's hair, making his eyes roll back as he sucked the warm cum going down his throat. Hoseok panted and he slowly came down from his high. He pulled out and gripped the younger's jaw. Giving him a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on the younger's tongue.

The younger kissed back sticking out his tongue like a bitch in heat. He got up and said "I'll go run a bath" kissing the older, who was balls deep into the younger's tight walls. "I'll be done with him soon" Yoongi growled, bruising the younger's hip with his grip. Hoseok chuckled and opened the door "Don't break him" he teased before exiting the room.

Jimin's body went limp. Too fuck out to even care. His eyes rolled back at each thrust the older laid. Yoongi growled and thrust him deeply, making sure to abuse the younger's prostate. The friction became too much for the younger. "I'm gonna cum" he slurred, saliva dripping down his plump swollen lips.

Yoongi ignored the younger and quicken his pace. Jimin threw his head back, as his back arched. Thick white ropes of cum squirted out dirtying the comforter. The younger whined in oversensitivity. Feeling his second orgasm rush down his abdomen. Yoongi's thrusts became sloppy, signifying he was close. "Fuck baby boy" he groaned burying his cock deep. Filling the younger up.

Jimin's back arched higher as his second orgasm hit him like a truck. A silent scream escaped his lips followed by a gasp. The younger's body fell limp on the bed. Yoongi pulled out and untied the younger, flipping him on his back and spreading his legs. He pressed the younger's swollen belly and watch his cum leak out. He stuck his finger in and placed it in front of the younger's lips.

Jimin sucked on it, slowly slipping into sub space. "There's my baby" Yoongi cooed carrying the younger towards the bathroom. They placed the younger into the bathtub and sat behind him. Cleaning his face and body. Jimin's eyes began drooping as exhaustion caught up to him. Yoongii dressed the younger up and carried him towards their shared bedroom. Putting the younger in the middle. 

Namjoon pushed open the door, holding a pacifier. "Here you go baby" he said slipping the pacifier between his teeth. Jimin began sucking on the pacifier slowly drifting off. "Happy birthday kitten" the older said kissing his forehead, before joining the others in their mini cuddle pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo beans. I would have wrote more but I don't think you beans, like the smut chapters. Let me know by commenting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always stay updated and stay safe. The next chapter might come out a few hours after this one. ;-; It's 3 in the morning. Good night uwu <3


	27. Chapter 21

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 5

It took the younger a while to calm down from his episode. "Hey kid, you feeling better?" Hoseok asked. Not making big movements as to not scare the younger. Namjoon didn't do anything but grip the older shirt. Sniffling now and then. Hoseok nodded to himself and said "Okay" under his breath. He reached out for his phone and called Yoongi with his free hand.

Hoseok sighed and waited for the older to answer. He heard the phone ring and vibrate in his palm but no one picked up. He's back slumped slightly, frustrated. The sunshine like boy tried calling his dongseang instead but to no avail. He closed his eyes and there his head back, cracking his joints. "Kid, are you hungry?" he asked.

Namjoon didn't respond. Hoseok bit his inner cheek and let out a deep sigh. "Sweetie, are you hungry?" he asked, attempting to cox the younger. Namjoon reacted to the pet name and nodded slightly. Hoseok's eyes widen, as a smile etched his face. With this sudden boost of confidence, he asked the younger "Can you let me go for a bit sweetie? I just need to grab the plate" 

Namjoon shot up and frantically shook his head, looking straight into the older's eyes. The older noticed his puffy red eyes and felt bad. 'He is fragile' he thought, remembering what Yoongi told him earlier. He nodded slowly and said, "Hold on tight". The older picked the younger up and walked towards the plate.

Namjoon instantly wrapped his legs around the older's waist and buried his head at the crook of Hoseok's neck. Breathing in his calm tea scent. Hoseok felt the younger's warm breath and shivered. He picked up the plate with his free hand that wasn't holding the younger up and walked back towards the bed.

He sat down and placed the plate next to him as he shifted the younger's position. Namjoon felt his body being moved. It didn't take long for him to figure out that he was sitting on the older's thigh. His legs dangling beneath him. "Sit up for me sweetie" Hoseok said holding the cold plate of pancakes. Namjoon whined and pouted.

"Come on sweetie, it's strawberry" he sing-song. Namjoon's button nose twitched slightly. Smelling the familiar scent of strawberry. He licked his lips and slowly moved his head from the older's neck. Hoseok cooed at the younger's action. "Hi, sweetie" he said finally taking a good look at the younger's face.

Namjoon raised his hand and signed "Hello". The younger learned a bit of sign language, so he didn't have to speak when he was overwhelmed. Hoseok was shocked the younger knew sign language as the Yoonkook pair didn't. 'How did they converse' he thought. "Can you speak sweetie?" Hoseok asked curiously.

Namjoon nodded and signed "I don't feel like talking now" his face showing his emotions. Bottom lip jutted out as his puppy eyes came out to play. Hoseok nodded his head in understanding. "You don't have to speak sweetie, do whatever makes you comfortable" he said showing his heart shaped smile.

Namjoon smiled back showing his dimples. The pair smiled at each other for a bit, feeling comfortable with each other presence. Hoseok placed the plate on the younger's thighs and sliced the cold fluffy pancake. "Sorry, if it's a bit cold" Hoseok said frowning slightly. Namjoon shook his head and signed "It's okay"

The older dipped the pancake in the mini jam bowl and fed it to the younger. Namjoon opened his mouth accepting the treat. He hummed in delight when the jam hit his taste buds. He looked up to the older with stars in his eyes. "This is good" he signed with a smile on his face. Hoseok smiled and said "I'm glad you think so"

The older picked up another piece and dipped it in the bowl. Feeding the younger until he was stuffed. Namjoon's eyes widen at every bite. Savoring the sweetness. It didn't take long for the younger to finish his stack of pancakes. Once he was down with his last bite. He looked up at the older and signed "Mister?" Hoseok turned to the younger and questioned "Yes?"

The younger took a deep breath and signed "Who are you?" Namjoon internally smacked himself and thought 'How could you trust someone so fast?' 'Why did Yoon yoon hyung and Kookie hyung leave me' A stray tear escaped his eye as the thoughts kept running. Hoseok noticed the younger's inner conflict and wiped his eyes.

"Yoongi hyung and Jungkookie had some errands to do." he said "My name's Hoseok. I'm one of the seven soulmates" Namjoon nodded and signed "Yoon yoon hyungie's soulmate?" looking into the older's eyes. Hoseok nodded his head and said "Yes sweetie, Yoon yoon hyung's soulmate" Namjoon nodded his with parted lips.

"Does that mean you have neck soulmate marks too?" he signed, eyes sparkling at the thought. Hoseok chuckled at the younger excitement and nodded. "Can I see?" the younger signed. Hoseok shrugged and said "I don't see why not" The older pulled down his collar slightly when the bedroom door swung open. 

A panting Jungkook entered, falling onto his knees heaving. Hoseok panicked and placed the younger on the bed before running down and taking a bottle of cold water from the fridge. The older ran back up and passed the bottle to the younger. "Jungkookie breathe" he said rubbing the younger's back as he gulped the water down. 

Namjoon sat on the bed, watching the interaction intensely Jungkook finally watched his breath and slumped against the room wall. Hoseok smacked his head lightly "What were you thinking, running all the way here?" he asked sternly, clenching his jaw. Jungkook hanged his head in shame. "I saw your miss call and panicked" he said, fidgeting with his finger.

Hoseok sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kook you should've called back, instead of running all the way from college" he said pulling the younger up. Jungkook held his head and dropped his bag, waddling towards the bed. "Hello, Jungkookie hyung" he whispered rubbing the older head. Jungkook let out a sigh of relief at the light pressure the younger was giving.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, closing his eyes. Namjoon nodded then realized the older couldn't see so he hummed instead. "Why are you being so quiet sweetheart, did something happen?" he questioned, scrunching his eyebrows. Namjoon didn't know how to answer so Hoseok did instead "He doesn't feel like talking" he said answering his soulmates question.

Jungkook nodded and said "Sweetheart, your homework is in my bag. I went and picked them up or you earlier." Namjoon smiled and kissed the older's cheek "Thank you hyungie" he whispered, pulling the blanket over the older's body as he pushed himself off the bed. "Do you want me to go or stay sweetie?" Hoseok asked the younger. Namjoon looked up at the older and signed "Stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✤ Hehe, you beans aren't going to know the marks just yet. I need a villain in the story but who? One of the soulmates or someone else? Authornim does have something in mind though. So we shall see how it plays out. As always stay updated and stay safe uwu. 💜💜✤


	28. Chapter 22

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 5

Hoseok reached out his hand, gesturing the younger to hold it. Namjoon took note and stood up, waddling towards the older. The pair linked hands closing the bedroom door softly. Letting the exhausted college student have his rest. "What do you want to do sweetie?" Hoseok asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, thinking hard. Hoseok smiled at the younger already whipped. 'He's so squishy, I wanna keep him in my pocket' he thought resisting the urge to pinch the younger's puffed out cheeks. "Do you want me to choose sweetie?" the older asked, leading them both towards the sofa. 

Warning: Suicidal thoughts and Triggering words

Namjoon shook his head. Hoseok nodded and asked, "Then, what do you have in mind sweetie?" Namjoon's thoughts started flowing. Voices flooded his head. 'You should start on your Biology homework' 'You should ask what's his name' ' Your parents are going to be mad again' 'You haven't called them yet' 'How could you trust these people so easily?'

The younger whimpered holding his head, overwhelmed. Hoseok held the younger hands "Hey, hey look at me sweetie. Focus on my voice" he said, forgetting that he didn't know the younger's name. He tried snapping his fingers in front of the younger but it didn't help. Namjoon involuntary forced himself to remember what his parents said to him.

His first instinct was to go back to them, he deserved that. At least that's what he convinced himself. Hoseok didn't know what to do. The older didn't know what triggered it. 'Fuck, what the fuck to I do' he thought. Namjoon was back into his personal hell. 'Guess I'm back here' he thought as his conscience chuckled. 

The younger took a sit in his headspace. Voices running around wildly. 'You shouldn't have let your guard down Namjoon' a voice said. Namjoon nodded in his mind space. "I know" he replied, whispering in real life, eyes shut. Hoseok sat in front of the younger. The confusion was visible on his face. 'You're a disgrace Namjoon' the voice said. "I know" he whispered again.

The voice chuckled. 'You weren't bullied, weren't abused, weren't tormented yet you feel this way' 'Pathetic' the voice spat. "I know" the younger whispered. Hoseok tried shaking the younger but the koala like boy was too deep to feel anything. 'Your parents never compared you to anybody' 'They liked your "decent" results yet you hate them' the voice mocked

"I'm pathetic" he whispered. 'Yes, you are' the voice said 'Nobody hated you yet you feel empty, so ungrateful' "I'm ungrateful" the younger whispered. 'No one will want you, your parents sure didn't' the voice said 'You're a mistake' "I'm a mistake" he whispered. The older couldn't hear what the younger was whispering about and he knew it wasn't anything good.

Hoseok ran up the stairs, opening the door, and woke the sleeping boy up. "Jungkook" he said, shaking the younger. Jungkook was asleep. "Fuck it" the older said under his breath "JEON JUNGKOOK WAKE THE FUCK UP" he screamed. Jungkook woke up with a jolt. "WHAT, WHAT'S GOING ON" he shouted, holding his beating chest.

"Something's wrong with the kid" Hoseok said, pulling the younger out of bed. "What happened?" Jungkook said after catching his breath. "I honestly don't know" the older replied, walking down the stairs, with Jungkook following. "Namjoon sweetheart, can you hear me?" Jungkook said walking towards the rocking younger.

'Hear that, you woke him up' 'You're such a burden' the voice said "I'm a burden" Namjoon whispered, losing his voice. Jungkook heard and said "You're not a burden sweetheart. Come back to me" Fat blobs of tears poured down the younger's tear ducts. His whole body shaking. He let out a pained sob. Feeling his chest compressing.

"I can't breathe" he whispered, clawing his neck. Another pained sob escaped his lips. Jungkook ran back up and ransacked through his backpack. Pulling out his mp3. The raven haired boy ran back down and played a song Yoongi produced a while back. He plugged in his headphones and placed it in the younger's ears. Hoping the older's voice will be enough to calm him down.

First love played through the headphones. Namjoon heard the older's voice and cried, wanting him there. The pair hugged the younger from the side, hoping their warmth will give him reassurance. The younger's sobs slowed down, becoming sniffles. The younger felt his head become heavy. 

The voices in his head numbed. Leaving him empty. The younger's sniffles stopped as his whole body relaxed but when the older gripped him slightly. Tears started brimming his puffy eyes again. His mind gave up. He gave up. For now at least. The younger took a deep breath and sighed. Rolling his eyes. Angry and frustrated with himself. 

His sadness replaced with annoyances and anger. He clenched his jaw and sighed. Headphones still plugged in. Eaj's 50 proof started playing. Namjoon relaxed hearing the other's vocals. Filled with the softness he needed. The younger got lost in the notes, hearing the piano keys ring in his head. 

Hoseok was confused. He knew the younger was fragile but seeing it happen back to back in a matter of a few minutes was shocking. He felt the need to take care of the younger. To assure the younger that he was safe at all times. To be there for him. The older finally understands what Yoongi meant earlier.

He wanted to be there for the younger in his arms. Jungkook felt Namjoon's head slump on his shoulder. The raven haired boy smiled softly, glad that the younger was sleeping and not in pain. He pushed his body back slightly, holding onto the younger's head, and placed him on his lap. Hoseok carried the younger's legs up and rested them on his lap.

Namjoon ended up sleeping on both of their laps. Jungkook ran his finger through the younger hair and stroked his cheek. Sighing in content as sleep caught up to him. Hoseok noticed his soulmate's and chuckled softly "Kookie, take a nap baby" he said ruffling his baby's hair. Jungkook whined but fell sleeping nonetheless.

Hoseok was about to join the sleeping boys when the front door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁ Hello beans, I'm going to rant a bit... Guess who has exams in like a week. I was doing Biology homework when my brain decided to go numb midway. I apologize for writing such a heavy chapter. I really want to cry but I can't and it's frustrating. I'm probably annoying right? I don't know why you beans read my book. Like it's shocking for me. I don't think my writing is any good honestly. It's like 1:42 in the morning right now. Those who vote for this book and comment I can't thank you all enough. I apologize again for writing about my problems here. I have no one to go to. I had, but they left and I don't trust them enough to tell them my problems. I guess you could say, I'm using Namjoon to portray me. His thoughts didn't trigger me because they are mine. I'll stop here. I'm sorry for using your time. As always stay updated and say safe. 💜💜❁
> 
> (9/11) One more chapter before it's real time update :(


	29. Chapter 23

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 5

Yoongi stepped in. Removing his shoes as he was about to call out for the younger, Hoseok shushed him. The older jumped at the sudden hush and walked towards the younger. "Hey Hobi-ah" he whispered ruffling the younger's hair slightly. Hoseok pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. "I saw that you called me, is everything okay?" he asked standing behind the younger, rubbing his collarbones.

Hoseok sighed, relaxing in the older's touch. "Not really" he mumbled. "Can you explain to me hobi?" he older asked. Hoseok bit his tongue "You were right hyung, he's really fragile" he said moving his arms frantically. Yoongi chuckled and said "Did you doubt me before?" he asked teasing. Hoseok ears turned red. Flustered at the older's question.

"No of course not" he tried to protest. Yoongi chuckled again and kissed the top of the younger head. "I know you aren't hobi-ah. Tell me what happened after we left" he said walking to the front and taking a seat next to the younger. Hoseok explained from head to toe as the older's features became gloomier.

Yoongi sighed and ran his hand along the sleeping boy's leg. "I don't know his story" the older said. "I've only known him for a few days, yet I feel so connected to him" Yoongi said running his fingers through his black locks. Hoseok nodded and said" I understand what you mean, you just have the urge to keep him safe right?" Yoongi nodded and placed his head on the younger's shoulder.

The older pouted, fighting his urge to sleep. "Let's take a nap" Hoseok said linking his hands with the older and gripped it slightly. Yoongi sighed and yawned. Scrunching his nose in protest. Hoseok hummed, letting a lullaby like melody slip through the room. Yoongi eventually gave in as soft snores escaped his lips. Hoseok stopped humming and kissed the older's cheek. "Sleep tight" he whispered before closing his own eyes.

Jungkook woke up a few hours later. The raven haired boy shifted slightly as he stretched. A deep groan escaped his lips as he yawned. "What time is it?" he groaned out. He looked in front to see the older's digital wall clock. "Six?" he questioned squinting at the red blinking numbers. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Six forty" he said blinking the remaining sleep away.

He looked to his right to see Yoongi and Hoseok cuddling with Namjoon's legs still rested on his lap. He smiled at the slight and cooed softly. Namjoon whined in his sleep turning his head. Jungkook immediately reached down and ran his finger through the younger's soft purple locks. A sigh of relief escaped the younger's lips as he fell back to sleep.

Jungkook tried to move when he heard a groan. He turned his head towards the older and smiled. "Hello, Jungkookie" the older rasped out. "Hello, hyung" Jungkook said rubbing his eyes again. "How long were you awake?" the older asked. "Not long" the younger replied. "Can you move?" the older asked. Jungkook shook his head and said "No"

Yoongi let out a deep chuckle as his waist was held tight by Hoseok's grip. "I guess we're stuck then" he said sarcastically. Jungkook chuckled and said "I guess we are" Namjoon whined, causing the two to widen their eyes. The purple haired boy pushed himself up and climbed into the older's lap.

Jungkook quicked sat up and stayed still. Letting the younger move his body unconsciously. The younger pawed the older's chest like a kitten before pushing himself up. Wrapping his legs around the older's waist. Namjoon felt uncomfortable in the position and shifted again. Turning his back towards the older and letting his headrest on the older's collarbone.

Yoongi covered his mouth, holding in his laugh as he watched his soulmate tense up. Namjoon sighed in relief when he finally found a comfortable position. Jungkook slowly loosened his joints as he felt the younger calm down in his hold. He wrapped his arms around the younger waist and pulled him close.

Yoongi snorted slightly causing the younger to glare at him playfully. Yoongi sighed in Hoseok arms and nosed the younger's chest. Burying his face with a small smile. Jungkook scoffed and rolled his eyes, kissing the top of Namjoon's hair. Yoongi stuck out his tongue, provoking the younger.

Jungkook stuck his tongue out too, scrunching his nose. Hoseok woke up with a groan. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at the younger who had his tongue out with big doe eyes. Jungkook slowly retracted his tongue and smiled. "Nothing" he whispered, glaring the older who wriggled.

"I have children for soulmates" Hoseok teased. Yoongi smacks his chest slightly, angrily pouting. Hoseok gasped and held his chest. Yoongi rolled his eyes at the younger's dramatic expressions. Jungkook watched the interaction with his wide bunny smile as he cuddled the koala like boy in his arms.

"Don't be mad at me hyung" Hoseok said pouting back, showing his dimples. Yoongi huffed and looked away. "Kitten I'm sorry" Hoseok whined. Yoongi's eyes widen as his ears and cheeks became pink. "Kitten?" Jungkook questioned teasingly. Yoongi gasped and smacked Hoseok's chest for exposing him.

Hoseok chuckled and pulled the older on his lap. "Your slaps and punches don't hurt me kitten" he said getting bold. Yoongi hissed and bit the younger's cheek. Tugging it slightly. "You deserve that" he mumbled burying his face in the younger's chest. Hoseok chuckled sending vibrations down the older's body.

"Whatever you say" Hoseok said kissing the older's pouting lips. Yoongi smiled slightly "Should we go back to sleep?" he asked turning his head to look at Jungkook, only to find that he fell back to sleep. Yoongi chuckled and pushed himself up but to no avail. Hoseok gripped the older's waist and said "Just a bit more" Yoongi chuckled and hugged the younger back.

"Let's let the kids sleep" Yoongi said getting up as he pulled the younger up. "Do you have anything ingredients for dinner?" Hoseok asked walking towards the kitchen. Yoongi shook his head and said "No" Hoseok nodded and said "Let's just order take out" Yoongi hummed in approval as he sat on the stood by the counter watching the younger look through his phone with fond eyes.

Hoseok looked up and asked "What?" Yoongi shook his head and said "Nothing" Hoseok hummed and went behind the older and hugged him. He placed his phone down and tilted the older's head. "Are you sure it's nothing?" he asked. Yoongi nodded his head and said "Yes" Hoseok pulled the older in and locked lips.

Kissing him gently. There was no rush, just pure affection. "I love you" Hoseok said putting their foreheads together. "I love you too" Yoongi said showing his gummy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾ I purposely wrote a chapter just to thank you beans for the comforting words. You beans make me soft. I dislike writing a whole A/N because I know some people will skip it. (Like me*cough* *cough*) This chapter is extremely soft. Authornim was listening to tinkle asmr which is a Kpop Mnet asmr channel. I recommend the SKZ and ATEEZ one, cause they uwu. Anyways stay updated and stay safe.💜💜✾
> 
> (00:52) (22/10) Okay deadass (my inner gen z is showing) I just read this bangchan x reader book and WHY THE FICK IS Y/n SO DUMB LIKE BEACH LITERALLY TRUSTED SOMEONE WHO KNOCKED THE POOP OUT OF PEOPLE. I deadass have the motivation to make a channie x reader with an awkward yet badass Y/n. I'm giving them GEN Z blood y'all. I. Have. Class. Tomorrow 🤡😗✌Borahae uwu
> 
> (01:49) (26/10) Y'all I'm devastated. This book hit 6K like y'all insane. Why isn't there another chapter well you see... It's a working progress 👁👄👁 I lub you uwu *ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚💜💜💜 I have class at 10 smh
> 
> (02:20) (29/10) Beans... 👉🏻👈🏻 I broke my laptop... The keyboard can't be used and needs to be replaced. It's getting fixed on Friday. Why am I not using my phone you ask? Well because I suck at grammar. WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL TELL ME, I HAD SO MANY MISTAKES IN THE PAST CHAPTERS. I've been editing there for Ao3, cause I'm a clown with bad grammar. I lub youu 💜💜Stay safe <3
> 
> (03:07) (3/11) I'm so sorry for dragging the update. I've been having depressive episodes back to back and I feel terrible. Casually listening to Day6 and Seventeen songs to cry too. I'm so freaking sorry.
> 
> (10:09) (8/11) Beans... I'm sorry but I'll be taking a break from this book. No, I'm not discontinuing it. Just need a break. Thank you to the old and new readers who find my book readable. We'll meet again :)
> 
> (11:06) (9/11) Till we meet again readers, stay safe and have fun <3


	30. Chapter 24

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

Morning came, light shining the room. Jungkook yawned, squinting his eyes as the warm rays hit his eyelids. A loud distorted groan escaped his lips. The raven haired boy paused his movement and opened his eyes in shock. 'Was that me?' he thought looking around the room in confusion. The elder tried getting up but was held down by someone on his chest.

He looked down to see, fluffy locks of purple nuzzling his chest. The room was filled with soft snores. Jungkook smiled to himself and ran his fingers through the younger's hair. Namjoon whined in his sleep. Squishing his cheek against the older's chest. Jungkook chuckled and kissed the younger's head. 

Yoongi woke up, cracking his neck in the process. He turned to his right to see Hoseok still asleep. He smiled softly and pecked the younger's lips lightly before heading down. He went into the living room and stood behind Jungkook. "Good morning love" he rasped out kissing the younger's head. He hugged the younger from behind and closed his eyes. 

Jungkook jumped when he felt someone hug him. He relaxed the moment Yoongi said good morning. "Morning hyung" he said tilting his head slightly. Yoongi hummed and asked "Isn't your neck hurting after sleeping in that position for the whole night?" Jungkook shook his head and said "Nope" popping the 'p'. 

"Wake Joonie up, he's been sleeping for quite a while" Yoongi said walking towards the kitchen. Jungkook nodded and pulled the younger upwards. Making him sit on his lap. "Wakey wakey, babydoll" he cooed. Namjoon whined and pushed the older's face away. Jungkook chuckled and lifted the younger one. Namjoon subconsciously wrapped his legs around the older's waist.

Jungkook walked towards the aisle and placed the younger's on one of the stools. Namjoon pouted at the lack of warmth and laid his face on the cold counter. Yoongi chuckled and nudged the younger. "It's time for you to wake up love, don't wanna be late today" he said kissing the younger's cheek.

Namjoon sat up slowly and stretched, pressing the heel of his palm against the marble surface. A yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes. Jungkook was quick to stop him. "Don't do that baby, it's not good for your eyes" he said holding onto the younger's wrist. Namjoon pouted, squinting at the older as he slowly adjusted his sight.

"Kookie?" Yoongi called out. "Yea?" Jungkook replied. "Hobi-ah is driving you both to school alright?" Yoongi said bringing two plates of pancakes and setting them down on the counter. Jungkook hummed and nodded. Namjoon nodded too, looking his the older. "Hi, yoon yoon hyung" he said as his eyes became crescents and his dimples appeared. 

"Hello, love" Yoongi said cutting a slice of pancake and feeding the younger. Namjoon opened his mouth, licking the extra whipped cream on his lips. After the boys were done with their meal, Jungkook brought down his spare clothes and an oversized hoodie and tights. He gestured the younger to shower first while he waited outside. 

Namjoon nodded and took a quick shower and got ready. The mint toothpaste and shampoo felt refreshing from his everyday mild strawberry scented ones. He dried off his hair and wore the clothes the older laid out for him. Frankly speaking, the younger isn't fully awake. The moment he wore the older's hoodie, he wanted to bury himself in it.

"Joon-ah are you done yet" Jungkook asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Almost" Namjoon said pulling his tights over his thick thighs. The purple haired boy ruffled his hair and exited to room. Steam following him. Jungkook chuckled and tied his hair up. "Did you use Yoongi hyung's mint shampoo baby?" he asked.

Namjoon smiled and said "Yup" Jungkook chuckled and said "The whole smells like him now" rolling his eyes playfully. "What smells like me?" Yoongi asked walking down the stairs with Hoseok following him. "Namjoon does" Jungkook said teasingly. Heat rushed up to the younger's ears. Staining them red.

Yoongi walked over to the younger and hugged him from behind. He nosed the younger's hair and inhaled. Yoongi hummed in content and kissed the younger's cheek. "Do you like the mint love?" he asked. Namjoon nodded burying his face in his hands. Yoongi chuckled deeply, causing the younger to feel vibrations down his back.

"Jungkookie are you done yet?" Hoseok asked carrying the younger's books. Yoongi removed his arms from the younger's waist and pulled out an old black sling bag. "Hobi-ah put the books here" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. "Love, come here" Yoongi said catching the younger's attention.

"Give his slip to your teacher, this should be enough to explain your absent" he said giving the younger the slip. Namjoon nodded and adjusted the sling bag on himself. "Jungkook-ah, you're going to be late" Hoseok said knocking on the door. Jungkook swung the door abruptly, causing Hoseok to jump and accidentally knocking his soulmate's forehead.

A loud groan escaped Jungkook's lips as he rubbed his bruised forehead. Hoseok panicked and rubbed the younger's forehead. Placing short pecks all around his face. "Hoseok hyung stop" Jungkook said in between giggles. Hoseok stopped for a second and said "No" as he proceeded to place kisses everywhere. 

"Hobi-ah release the poor boy and let him get his bag" Yoongi said. Hobi nodded as Jungkook ran up the stairs and grabbed his bag and brushes off the table. He ran down the stairs and hopped off the last few steps. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Jungkook-ah" Yoongi scolded, tugging the younger's ears. 

'Yoongi hyungie is exactly like his mother' Namjoon thought opening the car door. Hoseok chuckled lightly but paused when Yoongi glared at him. The ash haired boy looked away and started the car. "You and Tae better behave in class" Yoongi warned the whining younger. "Okay hyung, please let go of my ear" Jungkook whined in pain. 

Yoongi released his grip and the younger immediately rubbed his ear to ease the pain. "If you can kookie, please walk joonie to his classes" Yoongi said kissing the younger's red ear. "Of course hyung, love you" Jungkook said entering the car. Namjoon rolled down the window and waved "Bye-bye yoon yoon hyung" he said, smiling at the older as he slowly lost sight of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜♤ Author-nim is back. Exams are over. I'm free for now. I'll be updating at least 2 chapters per day from today onwards. So look forward to that. Those who stuck around. Thank you so much for reading. I can't thank you guys enough. This book has been growing a lot and it's honestly surprising so 💜💜. As always, stay safe and happy reading. ♤💜


	31. Chapter 25

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

Namjoon closed his eyes, leaning against the leathery seat. "Are we there yet Hobi hyungie?" he asked. Hoseok looked into the rearview mirror slightly, making eye contact with the younger. "Almost there sweetie, Jungkookie will be accompanying you to class okay?" he replied. Namjoon nodded and hugged his slingbag. 

"Hobi hyung are you picking us up later?" Jungkook asked, rubbing the older's thigh. Hoseok hummed as he nodded. "Most likely kookie" he said, keeping his focus on the road. "Okay" Jungkook said under his breath. Namjoon pouted, feeling bored even though he could see a silhouette of his school up ahead.

"Sweetie, what time do your classes end today?" Hoseok asked as he pulled up by the entrance. Namjoon pulled out his phone and checked his Wednesday schedule. "I have Music production and Editing until two" he said pulling out his headphones in the process. Hoseok nodded and looked over to his dongsaeng. "What about you kookie?" he asked.

Jungkook rubbed his nonexistent beard and looked over to his hyung. "I think my classes end at one" he said, making his smile into a line causing his dimples to show. "You think?" Hoseok questioned. Jungkook nodded and said "Yup" Hoseok sighed and said "Okay then, Jungkook-ah don't get in trouble and sweetie you have fun today"

The older kissed their forehead before unlocking the doors. "Bye-bye Hobi hyungie" Namjoon said waving as Jungkook tugged on his sleeve. "Let's send you to your first class sweetheart" he said as they walked in. The moment the duo stepped foot into the building, Jungkook heard someone call his name. 

"Jungkookie!" the voice screamed. Namjoon jumped and hid behind the older out of instinct. Jungkook chuckled and patted the younger's fluffy hair. "Mingyu hyung!" Jungkook shouted back, causing everyone in the halls to stop and look at the commotion. Namjoon pulled up his hood, trying to be invisible. 

A silent whimper escaped his lips as he felt eyes staring at him. The younger gripped the older's shirt, trying to ground himself. "Jungkook-ah where did you run off to yesterday?" Mingyu asked, not noticing the shaking boy behind Jungkook. Thankfully, the raven haired boy noticed and pulled the younger in front of him. 

"Sweetheart, this is Mingyu. Mingyu hyung this is Namjoon" Jungkook said holding the younger's arm like a parent would when introducing someone new to their child. Mingyu took the younger's hand and shook it lightly. "Hi" the tall man said softly. "Hello" Namjoon mumbled back.

"What class are you in little one?" Mingyu asked bending down slightly to the younger's height. "I'm in Mister Heechul's class for Music production" Namjoon said, slowly gaining back his voice. Mingyu nodded "Well, kookie and I are about to be late for class so how about we drop you off together?" he asked standing up as he linked hands with the younger. 

Jungkook took his right while Mingyu took his left. The trio walked towards the classroom swinging their arms, giggling slightly. "Mingyu hyungie do you know Hansol hyungie?" Namjoon asked as they reached the younger's classroom. Mingyu nodded and said "You mean Vernon? Yeah, I know him he's my soulmate". A soft smile painted the older's features.

"Do you want to see my mark?" Mingyu asked as he pulled up his sleeve. Namjoon nodded, eyes sparkling. Just as Mingyu was about to show his beautiful ink stained skin. The bell rang. Namjoon groaned and pouted. Feeling sulky at the turn of events. Mingyu chuckled and ruffled the younger's hood covered head. 

"Maybe later kiddo" he said, tugging Jungkook's bag. "Have fun in class sweetheart!" Jungkook shouted as the duo ran to their classes. Namjoon giggled lightly and pushed the door open. "Namjoon-ah" a voice called out to him. "Over here" they said. Namjoon looked up to see Vernon sitting next to mullet haired boy. "Hansol hyung" he said waving.

Vernon patted the seat next to him and gestured the younger over. Namjoon nodded and walked towards the older and sat down. Tugging onto his hoodie paws. "Hey" the mullet haired boy said. "Hello" Namjoon replied taking out his notes. "Namjoon-ah this is Joshua hyung. Joshua hyung this is Namjoon" Vernon said introducing the boys.

Joshua chuckled and said "I thought so" Vernon looked at his hyung confused "What do you mean you thought so?" Joshua ruffled the younger's hair and said "Well, you young man just screamed his name from across the class. I would've been surprised if his name wasn't Namjoon" 

Vernon pouted and rolled his eyes. "Okay hyung, you're a smartass we get it" he said in English. Joshua chuckled, holding his stomach as tears brimmed his eyes. Namjoon looked over towards the duo and asked "You can speak English?" Vernon nodded. "Shua hyung and I are from America" Namjoon's eyes widen slightly and said "That's so cool"

Joshua stopped his laughing fest and asked "You know English?" Namjoon nodded and said "Yup, I learned from the tv show Friends". "Namjoon-ah why do you find America cool?" Vernon asked with a smile on his face. "I can't remember anything cool about that place except for food" Joshua said pulling out his phone.

Namjoon shrugged and said "It just seems cool" showing his dimpled smile. Vernon shrugged "That's valid" nodding his head. "Good morning students" the teacher said placing his books on the table. "Now let's get into theory" 

After a long hour, Namjoon stretched and kept his things. "Hey, Namjoon-ah" Vernon said poking the younger's cheek. "Yeah hyung?" he questioned. "Could you listen to this demo real quick?" Vernon asked, handing his phone to the younger. "Sure hyung" Namjoon said pulling out his headphones.

"I need your honest opinion Namjoon-ah" Vernon said. Namjoon nodded and played the demo. 'Trauma got me bae bae, 중 2때 나 퇴해 Basically had no friends' Namjoon's eyes widen when he heard that sudden heavy bass tone. "The undertone vibration" he mumbled. 'Boxed in boxed in 나 횬지의 세계' "The slight vocal play at the end" the younger said softly.

'Stuck in my fantasy like, dreaming it to be real life' "The adlibs are cool" he said smiling. '생각 없이 가 기 다려꽜지 만알았어 now I realize' Namjoon gasped at the sudden flow change'이러다 홀로 남을 거야 I don't know what to do 이것 말곤믹힌 귓속 빅힌 earphone volume을 키뭐' "Whoa, that's fun" he said bopping his head lightly. 

'I don't wanna be alone 잊혀지기 싫어서 Imma sing this song anybody 듣고 있어' "Back to slow rap" he said smiling slightly as he removed his headphones. "Was it okay?" Vernon asked biting his lip slightly. "It was great hyung. The tempo and beat were fun" Namjoon said giving the older's phone back.

"Are you working on this alone hyung?" the younger asked. Vernon shook his head said "No, I'm working on it with my soulmates. That was just my verse of the song" "Really?" Namjoon asked. Vernon nodded. "If that was only your verse, I can't wait to hear the full version of it." Namjoon said smiling.

"You'll be the first person to hear it then" Vernon said, showing his gummy smile. "Alright class, I want to hear your demos next week and draft lyric sheet. That's all the homework for today's class. You are dismissed" said the teacher as Namjoon slung his bag over his head. "See you next week hyungs" the younger said as the trio split ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜➷Not @ me making a wayv presentation for my baby. The things I do that child who is older than me. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Add lyrics in books are always fun. I'm planning on making a fiction book based on the kpop tiktok trend where your soul mate can hear what music you're listening to. Just an idea tho. Here's a little snippet of the presentation 🤡. As always stay safe and happy➷💜


	32. Chapter 26

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

Namjoon pulled out his phone and checked the time. 'It's close to two' he thought and he wore his headphones. The purple haired boy opened his Spotify and played his three am playlist. He stopped for a second and waited for the unknown song to play. A smile crept up his face when he heard those familiar chords.

A sigh escaped his lips and a soft sad smile painted his face. 'Why do I listen to these types of songs at this hour?' he questioned himself. "For artist appreciation" he mumbled. 'Baby, I would go to war for you. Build an army if you need me to, yeah 'Cause losing me is better than losing you' the purple haired boy bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. 

'Would anyone miss me, when I'm gone' he thought, looking down as he walked towards the exit. He kept his slow pace when suddenly someone screamed. "Kid watch out!" a voice said as he felt himself getting pushed aside. Namjoon's eyes widen. His earphones popped out at the impact. 

The younger's jaw dropped, gapping ever so lightly. Slowly coming to terms with what just occurred. "Are you okay?" the voice said pulling the younger up. Namjoon looked up only to see a brown haired boy. He was wearing a black tank top with a silver chain dangling across his neck. 

"Hey, kid you there?" the voice asked. Namjoon snapped out of his moment and looked into the other's eyes. "You there?" the voice asked again. Namjoon blinked rapidly and said "Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm here". The brown haired nodded and picked out the younger's slingbag. "Pay attention, when you're walking across the street. Didn't your parents teach you that" the boy scolded.

Namjoon looked down and said "Would you be mad if I said they didn't?" he asked in reply. "Is anyone picking you up?" the brown haired boy asked after he sighed. Namjoon nodded. "Good, at least I didn't have to call Chan hyung" the boy said. Namjoon perked up at the name 'Why is that name so familiar' he thought.

A gasp escaped his lips when he remembered. "Is Chan hyung, Bangchan hyungie by any chance?" he asked slinging his bag over his head. The brown haired boy crossed his arms and asked "Yeah? Do you know him?" Namjoon nodded and said "I've met him at Legendairy's ice cream shop"

The brown haired boy nodded and asked "So, you've met my soulmates as well?" Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean Lixxie hyungie?" he asked. The brown haired boy nodded. "Yup. My little ball of sunshine" he said showing his lovesick smile. "I need to call Jungkookie hyungie" Namjoon realized, taking out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

"Hey, kid I didn't really catch your name." the brown haired boy said. Namjoon gasped and said "Sorry, that was rude of me. My name's Namjoon." "Namjoon eh? I think I've heard your name somewhere." the brown hair boy mumbled, stroking his sharp chin. The duo stood there for a second when they heard their names being called.

"Namjoon-ah!" "Changbin hyung!" the boys hear as they turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. "Jisung-ah what are you doing here?" Changbin asked, looking at his sweating soulmate. Jisung huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Lix wanted me to tell you that we're meeting up at the park" he said, placing his right hand on his chest and one on his knee to keep him upright. 

Changbin chuckled and said "You could've just texted me baby" Jisung blushed and said "I know but I wanted to tell you myself hyung" the boy pouted. Changbin chuckled again and wiped the younger's check before placing a light peck. "And I appreciate that very much" 

"Nammie!" Jisung squealed after calming his breathing. "Hello, Jisung hyungie" Namjoon said showing his dimpled smile. Jisung squeaked and cooed. "Changbin hyung, I want one" he whined as he fake cried. Changbin chuckled and said "Didn't Chan hyung say maybe" Jisung nodded his head. "Yes yes, he did" the rainbow colored hair boy said.

"Namjoon-ah were you calling someone?" Changbin asked. Namjoon's widen his eyes, totally forgotten about his vibrating phone. "Ah, yes. Can i have a minute?" he asked. Changbin and Jisung as they turned their attention away from the younger. The phone clicked signifying that someone picked up. 

"Joonie-ah where are you?" Jungkook asked on the other side of the line. "Hyungie I'm with Changbin and Jisung hyungie." Namjoon replied. "Do you know where that is sweetheart?" Jungkook asked. Namjoon shook his head to himself and said "No hyungie" as a pout painted his features.

"That's okay sweetheart. Do you mind passing the phone to Changbin?" Jungkook asked. Namjoon poked the older's arm and passed his phone over. "Jungkookie hyungie wants to talk to you" he said. Changbin nodded and took the phone "Hello?" he said. "Changbin-ah I'm with Hoseok hyung and we don't really know where you guys are" Jungkook said.

"Ah, we're right opposite the school entrance hyung" Changbin said. Jungkook nodded and told Hoseok. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute" the raven haired boy said hanging up. Changbin passed back the phone to the younger. "What did hyungie say Binnie hyungie?" Namjoon asked. Jisung cooed at Changbin's new nickname.

The brown haired boy's ear turned into a light shade of pink. Namjoon tilted his head slightly. "Did I say something wrong Binnie hyungie?" he asked as his anxiety acted up. Changbin shook his head at the younger's worried tone. "You did nothing wrong kid." he said ruffling the younger's purple hair.

Just as Jisung was about to say something they heard a car horn. "Joonie-ah" Hoseok called out. "Hyungie is here" Namjoon said. "I guess we'll see you around Namjoon-ah" Changbin said ruffling the younger's hair once more before linking his arm with Jisung. "Bye bye Nammie!" Jisung shouted as he skipped a step.

The poor boy thankfully caught himself causing the older to scold him. Namjoon giggled and entered the car. "Hello hyungie" he said as he set down his things on the seat next to him. "Are we going straight home hyungie?" the purple haired boy asked. Jungkook hummed and asked, "How about we head to Horanghae restaurant for lunch?" 

"That sounds good kookie" Hoseok said. "Is that okay with you sweetie?" Hoseok asked looking into the rearview mirror. Namjoon nodded and said "That would be perfect" as he smiled deepening his dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜➷ Another chapter yahoo. I had to choose between the remaining members and bambam. As any sane person would I made a spin the wheel. I hope this soft Changbin cameo made you beans happy. As always, stay safe and stay happy. If anyone was wondering the lyrics are from a song named Losing You by Wonho (eng vers) enjoy <3➷💜


	33. Chapter 27

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

Namjoon leaned against the car window slightly, not putting too much pressure against it. His eyes dulled subtlety as a song played. He heard a familiar intro and thought it would be 'All In by SKZ' but surprisingly it wasn't. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and paid attention to the song. 'A minor key' he thought, letting the song control his emotions.

'Give me your loneliness and I'll give you mine. Leave all your tears by your bedside, and let's live a night. I know you feel a mess and your pillow won't dry' The purple haired boy's eyes widen as a sad silent chuckle escaped his lips. 'Did I just got called out' he thought, smiling.  
He listened to the song and it felt extremely relatable to him.

'Late A.M. is always when they try and start their run. So come to me when no demons come' 'Am I being stalked?' he questioned, smiling to himself. "Sweetheart?" Jungkook called out. Namjoon hummed in response. "What are you listening to sweetie?" Hoseok asked. Namjoon let out a questioning hum.

He checked his phone to see a song that was recently released. "Um, pillows by Eaj and keshi" he said tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Can I have a listen sweetheart?" Jungkook asked. Namjoon nodded and gave the older's one side of his headphones as he laid the side of his face on the headrest.

(So the pillows) dry themselves off and. We can go home. (After) this is all done and wet them once more. We'll live all night long. And we can go home after. This is all done and keep hoping for more. The post-chorus played. Jungkook hummed to himself. Immersing himself in the simple layering of the song. 

"How did you find this song sweetheart" Jungkook asked once the song finished. Namjoon shrugged and said "It was shuffled I guess" Jungkook nodded and kissed the younger's forehead. "You wouldn't need to wet your pillows anytime soon" he teased. Namjoon giggled at the older's affection and mumbled "Yeah, anytime soon"

Hoseok pulled up in front of an orange themed restaurant. Gold unlighted fairy lights decorated the front. "Wow" Namjoon said as his eyes sparkled at the sight. "This place looks expensive" he mumbled as he chewed on his lip slightly. Hoseok overheard the younger's mumbles and said "Don't worry about the price sweetie, it's my treat"

Namjoon nodded but he still felt a bit guilty. That was a lie. He felt very guilty. Namjoon took a deep breath and exited the car. Jungkook reached out his arm of the younger to hold onto. Namjoon sighed in content, feeling slightly comfortable about the situation. 'It's just lunch. Calm your beating heart' he thought as he lightly slapped himself.

Hoseok was taken back. "Why did you slap yourself sweetie?" he asked with a small smile. Namjoon pouted and said "I don't really know" Hoseok took the younger's hands and held them against his cheeks. "Don't hurt yourself like that" he said pressing the younger's palm. Namjoon nodded as they entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Horanghae restaurant" a waiter said. "Hi, can I speak with the owner?" Hoseok said. The waiter nodded and left to call the owner. "Hoseok hyung!" the owner shouted happily. "Jeonghan-ah, how's business?" Hoseok said hugging the younger. "Business is good. Hoshi's been trying out to make another tiger theme dessert as always." Jeonghan said rolling his eyes playfully.

Hoseok chuckled and asked, "Any new specials for us to have for lunch today?" Jeonghan nodded and said "Definitely, come on in" The trio entered, following the male towards the back of the restaurant. Namjoon's steps bounced slightly as he took in the slight of the room. "Wah" he said softly as a giggle escaped his smile. 

Jeonghan noticed and chuckled "I'm glad you like the interior little one" he said as he took out the menu. Namjoon blushed, feeling embarrassed as he whined. Hoseok chuckled and ruffled the younger's hair. "Any in particular that caught your eye gentlemen" Jeonghan said teasingly. Hoseok chuckled and said "Surprise us unless you two have something" 

Jungkook shook his head "I don't really know what to eat honestly. What about you sweetheart?" Namjoon hummed and looked through the menu. He shook his head after a bit and said "I don't know" Jeonghan nodded with a soft smile and asked, "What about drinks?" Hoseok said "Make our whole menu a surprise, I'm paying" he chuckled.

Jeonghan chuckled "I'll make sure to make the most expensive meal then" he said jokingly. Namjoon raised his hand lightly. "Can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" he asked softly. "Of course, darling" Jeonghan said. "Well, then I'll go prepare your meal, it wouldn't take long" he said as he left the table.

"What did you learn today sweetie?" Hoseok asked. Namjoon smiled and talked about his day. "And Hansol hyungie let me hear his demo and his verse was so good" Hoseok hummed, listening to the younger's ever voice as Jungkook snacked on a breadstick. "I'm hungry" the raven haired boy whined. 

Just as he was about to whine again a waiter came out with a tray. "Lunch is served" Jungkook clapped his hands together when he saw three bowls of Bibimbap and a plate of Tteokbokki. "Wah, this looks good" Jungkook said as he took up the chopsticks and passed them around. Hoseok picked up a piece of kimchi and placed it into the younger's bowl.

Namjoon said thank you and mixed the bowl. The rice bowl turned orange and the smell was heavenly. "This smells so good" Namjoon said after mixing his bowl thoroughly. "Sweetheart, try some it's yummy" Jungkook said as he held up a spoon for the younger to try. Namjoon hesitantly opened his mouth and tried it.

His eyes widen at the number of flavors hitting his tastebuds. The yolk was at a perfect consistency and the vegetables were soft but still had that crunch to them. "This is good" he said with his mouth full. Hoseok smacked this palm lightly. "Don't talk with your mouth full" he scolded. Jeonghan overheard and chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you think so little one" he said.

"Once you've finished, Hoshi's is making you his trial dessert" the platinum blonde haired said. "I can't wait" Hoseok said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁Lunch chapter. Please eat while reading. Warning may cause hunger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter beans. As always stay safe and stay happy. 💜💜❁


	34. Chapter 28

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

Namjoon sank in his seat after taking his last mouth. "I'm so full" he said with puffy cheeks. Hoseok chuckled and poked them, watching the skin bounce back when he let go. "Was lunch satisfactory?" Jeonghan asked, taking a seat next to Hoseok. Jungkook nodded and said "Extremely" with his iconic bunny smile.

Jeonghan ruffled the boy's hair and said "Hoshi should be done any minute now" Namjoon whined and said "Full" he pouted, poking his tummy. Jungkook chuckled and rubbed the younger's tummy. Namjoon felt sleepy at the action, slowly closing his eyes. Hoseok chuckled and pulled the younger onto his lap.

"You feeling sleepy sweetie?" he asked running his fingers through the younger's hair. Namjoon nodded and laid his cheek against the older's shoulder. Namjoon was about to fall asleep when he heard an extremely autotuned song play. '마이크를 채우면 난 제어가 안돼관객이 많을수록 정신을 못 차리네' 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows attempting to figure out the lyrics when a boy with pink hair jumped in front of their table shouting '호랑해' The purple haired boy jumped. Feeling his heartbeat sped up as his fight or flight senses kicked it. Hoseok chuckled and rubbed the younger's back.

"You're alright. It's just Hoshi" he said, making the younger sit up. Namjoon rubbed his eyes slightly to see a hamster like boy in front of him. Cheeks puffy with frosting on his nose and flour on his apron. "Did I scare you?" Hoshi asked tilting his head, guilt visible on his features. Namjoon shook his head and smiled, showing his dimple. Hoshi smiled back making his cheeks seem bigger. 

"Hoshi-ah display the dessert before it melts" Jeonghan said. Hoshi nodded and pushed the tray. On it was a thin slice of sugar, a small dessert bowl with a pudding like custard, and a blowtorch. Hoshi placed the sugar slice onto the pudding and turned the safety lock on the torch off. The pink haired boy aimed the torch at the edge of the bowl. 

Caramelizing the corners as he slowly made his way towards the center. The heat gave it a beautiful shade of brown. Hoshi aimed the blowtorch in the center longer than the sides causing it to melt when the sugar fully melted in the middle, you could see two different shades of colors. He then took another plate and flipped the custard.

Hoshi jiggled the bowl and removed it, presenting a gorgeous tiger print on the top layer. "Ta-da" he said smiling as his eyes became tiny crescents. Hoshi giggled and went towards the sleepy younger. He brought his hands towards his face and made claws. "Horanghae" he whispered, giggling as he bopped the younger's nose.

Namjoon scrunched his nose and smiled at the older. "Do you want to try it first?" Hoseok asked. Namjoon nodded enthusiastically, pushing himself up on the older's lap. Hoseok grunted when the younger pressed his thigh with his palm. Namjoon's eyes widen when the older gripped his waist to set him up properly.

Hoshi handed the younger a spoon and placed the dish down in front of the younger. Namjoon admired the older's word. The sugar at the bottom sparkled slightly under the lighting in the room, plus the tiger print layer on top that jiggled at the slightest movement. Namjoon clapped his hands and smiled at the older as he took the spoon.

Namjoon didn't know where to start. It was one of those things which were too beautiful to destroy but he knew it would be destroyed anyway. He dug into the desert at a slow pace, watching his spoon cut into the soft and smooth texture. Namjoon brought the spoon to his mouth and took a bite.

He gasped slightly when he felt the pudding melt on his tongue, spreading the thick sweet substance all over his taste palates. Namjoon hummed in delight at the hint of citrus in the pudding. Just enough to make sure the sweetness wasn't overpowering. "Is it okay?" Hoshi asked flipping the rest of the bowls.

Namjoon nodded as he fed Hoseok some of the pudding. Hoseok eyes widen the smoothness of the pudding. He showed the younger his heart shaped smile and said "You really outdid yourself Hoshi-ah" Hoshi smiled and said "Thank you for saying that" Hoseok shook his head and said "No, thank you for making such a beautiful desert."

Hoshi smiled and flipped another bowl for Jeonghan to try. Jeonghan brought his spoon down, cutting the bottom part of the pudding as he wanted to taste the caramelized sugar. The older brought the spoon to his mouth as Hoshi bit his lips anxiously. Jeonghan nodded his head and tasted the tiger printed layer. 

He looked straight into the younger's eyes and asked "Do you want to make this today's special Hoshi-ah?" Hoshi nodded his head. "Definitely" he said, looking at the older with bright sparkling eyes. Jeonghan smiled softly and said "Well then you better get to work" Hoshi nodded and said to the group "Do enjoy the rest of the desert, I've got more work to do" 

The trio nodded and waved the pink haired boy goodbye. Namjoon was enjoying every single bite of the sweet treat when suddenly Hoseok's phone rang. Hoseok unlocked his phone and brought it to his ear. "Yes, Hoseok here" he said. "Ah, hyung" he exclaimed. Namjoon and Jungkook furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Is it important?" Hoseok asked. He hummed and said "I'll have the finished segment by tomorrow" Hoseok nodded his head and said "Alright then see you tomorrow" as he hung up. "Who was that hyung?" Jungkook asked. Hoseok sighed and said "Just Jin hyung calling in to tell me that the group choreography is still lacking something.

Namjoon noticed the older's sudden change of mood and pinched the older's cheeks slightly. Hoseok chuckled and turned the younger. Namjoon giggled as he buried his face in the older's chest. "You still sleepy sweetie?" Hoseok whispered, kissing the younger's hair. Namjoon shook his head, "Wanna go" he whined.

"Where do you wanna go sweetie?" Hoseok asked running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Wanna go-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✤At this point I think I'm just writing to make ya'll hungry. 💜💜How was your Christmas? If you celebrate Christmas. I have no excuse for not writing. I did write though just not this book. Authornim be writing sad angsty yoonkook oneshot and a long namkookhope smut for no reason. Why did I do that to myself I have no clue. Look forward to the next update. As always stay safe and stay happy.✤


	35. (Bonus) Tae & Jinnie Day

The streets were quiet. It was already past work hours. Even though, this concept of a restaurant wasn't unheard of. Some people still find them sketchy. Jin sighed walking towards the restaurant. He took off his cap of ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he doing this he had no idea. 

Namjoon wanted the older to go out and do something other than work. He sighed again rubbing his face as he pushed the doors of 'Amour sombre'. It was pitched dark inside. A waiter with dark vision glasses walked up to him. "Do you wish to seat alone or dine with someone?" the waiter asked.

Jin thought for a second before answering the waiter "With someone please" he said politely. The waiter nodded linking arms with him as he led the now blind sighted older towards a table. "Here's your seat and what would you like to have gentlemen?" the waiter asked. Jin was about to reply when a man with a deep velvety voice said "I prefer to be called miks"

Jin was confused. 'Miks' he thought. The waiter on the hand nodded to himself professionally and said "Of course miks. Now may I have your orders?" he asked. Taehyung looked up in the dark and said "Anything you recommend" The waiter jointed something down on his notebook and looked towards Jin.

"How about you sir?" the waiter asked. Jin was taken aback slightly. "I- um- I" he stuttered. Taehyung sighed to himself and spoke up. "Get the mister the same dish as me" he said. The waiter nodded and asked "I'm guessing you want me to surprise you with the drinks too miks?" Taehyung nodded and said "Yes" The waiter excused himself and left the duo.

"What made you come to this type of restaurant?" Taehyung asked, genuinely curious as the male in front of him sounds like he has no experience with this concept. Jin bit his lip and said, "My friend recommended me to get out more, the only time I ever exit the house as for work or food related."

Taehyung nodded to himself as asked, "How are you liking the experience so far?" Jin hummed and said "Decent so far" Taehyung chuckled deeply as said "You sound charming mister" Jin furrowed his eyebrows and said "Thanks?" questioning. "Are you here for the blind date segment of this or just for experience?" Taehyung asked.

Jin hummed to himself softly "I was here for the experience but a blind date doesn't sound too bad" he said playfully. Taehyung chuckled and said "Getting bold are we" he teased. Jin chuckled "I guess we are" he said with a bright smile. The duo continued their little conversation as they waited for their meals to arrive.

"Here are your dishes" the waiter said. He placed down a plate with angel haired pasta with deep-dish chicken breast on the side with a glass of sparkling pomegranate juice. "The meal is arranged for your own comfort" the waiter said as he described what they were going to eat. Taehyung was satisfied by the waiter's choice. Not too messy yet not too classy. 

"Good choice" he said. The waiter smiled to himself. "Thank you for thinking so" the waiter said. "I'll leave you to enjoy your meal then" they said as they left the table. Jin placed his hands on the table to find the fork and knife. "Excuse me miks but do you know which side of the table are the utensils?" he asked. 

Taehyung chuckled and said "Okay, first of all, call me Taehyung, and secondly the fork is on your left and the knife is on your right." Jin nodded and touched the sides. Luck was on his side when he felt the utensils. " I found them" he said enthusiastically. Taehyung chuckled and said "I never got your name"

"Well I haven't thrown it" Jin said. Taehyung was smiling to himself as he tried some of the pasta. "The name's Jin" Jin said stabbing a piece of chicken. "Jin" Taehyung said, liking the way it rolled down his tongue. "Yes, that's my name" Jin said. "I like it" Taehyung said eating his meal. 

Jin looked into the darkness with furrowed eyebrows. "You like it?" he asked. Taehyung hummed and licked his lips "Yes I like it" he said. "Is this your way of letting me know that you have taken an interest in me Taehyung?" Jin asked. Taehyung chuckled. "This is not funny Tae" Jin said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Tae?" Taehyung said in between breaths. Heat ran up the older's cheeks. He was glad at the moment that the other couldn't see his flushed cheeks. "Silent now aren't we" Taehyung teased, causing the older's ears the redden up. "Yes that was my way of saying that I'm interested" he said playfully.

Jin cleared his throat and said "So, dinner tomorrow?" he asked. Taehyung chuckled deeply and said "Sure, just not here" he said. "I want to see the man with the charming voice" Taehyung said finishing his pasta. Jin nodded to himself and said, "And I want to see the man with the deep velvety voice." 

Taehyung chuckled "You think my voice is velvety?" he asked. Jin nodded to himself and said "Definitely miks, your voice sounds like rich chocolate" Taehyung's cheeks tinted slightly at the compliment. "Never heard of that one before" he said before sipping his drink. Jin chuckled and said "I guess I'll be the first then"

Taehyung chuckled and said "Yes, you'll be the first for many things. I hope" Jin took a sip of his drink and set it down on the table gently. "I hope so too" he said. "I'm looking forward to dinner tomorrow Jin-ssi" Taehyung said teasingly. "Where exactly?" Jin asked. Taehyung hummed as he swirled his drink.

"How about the restaurant in front of 'Amour sombre' "he sugessted. Jin thought for a bit "Sure. Same time?" he asked. Taehyung nodded and said "Alright, can't wait to see you darling" Jin blushed at the nickname and said, "Can't wait to see you too love". Taehyung chuckled and said "Such a dangerous game you're playing here Jin-ssi" 

Jin gulped and said, "I guess the dark makes me a little bolder" Taehyung chuckled and said, "We'll see how bold you are tomorrow darling" causing the older to feel flustered. "How would I know who's who Taehyung-ssi?" Jin asked. Taehyung hummed and said "Tomorrow order a lemon posset* and I'll walk up to your table darling" 

Jin nodded to himself "Well I'm ready to leave. Should I call over a waiter?" he asked. Taehyung shook his head and said "No need. I've already paid for both our meals" Jin looked shocked into the darkness and said "When? And how?" Taehyung chuckled and said "I have my ways" Jin huffed and said "Fine, but I'm paying tomorrow and that's a promise"

Taehyung chuckled and said "We'll see about that darling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾This a dark dining restaurant. Just to clear up for those who are confused. It's a pitch black restaurant. No phone light or any other light source are allowed in the restaurant. 'Amour sombre' means dark love. My French readers, I'm sorry if that was the wrong translation. I used google translate. A lemon posset is a cream like dessert with citrus juice. Miks is a pronoun for nonbinary beans. The pronunciation at least. So instead of Mr, for nonbinary it's Mx. I hope you beans enjoyed this birthday special. As always stay safe and stay happy. 💜✾


	36. Chapter 29

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

"Wanna go to the playground" Namjoon shouted in excitement. Hoseok chuckled at the younger enthusiasm. "Alright sweetie calm down" he said, shaking his head playfully. The trio walked towards the exit and entered the older's car. "Sweetheart?" Jungkook called out from the front seat. Namjoon hummed in response. 

"After the playground, we're going straight home alright?" he said. Namjoon nodded in agreement. "Pinky promise?" Jungkook asked, sticking out his pinky finger. Namjoon giggled and linked his pinky with the older. "Promise" he said. Hoseok took a peek through the rearview mirror and smiled softly at the interaction. 

'My babies' he thought. "Hobi hyungie?" Namjoon asked, snapping the older out of his thoughts. "Yes, sweetie?" Hoseok replied. Namjoon stayed silent for a second before saying "Are we there yet?" Hoseok chuckled at the younger's dramatic silence. "Soon sweetie" he answered. Namjoon nodded and leaned against the door.

"What song do you want to listen to sweetheart?" Jungkook asked. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'That was random' he thought. Jungkook chuckled at the younger's adorable confusion. "Just wanted to play a song as we get there sweetheart" Jungkook stated. Namjoon slowly nodded his head and thought for a bit.

He jutted out his lips, biting down his bottom lip as he thought. "Shoot Me?" he whispered. Jungkook raised an eyebrow. "Shoot Me?" he asked out loud. Namjoon nodded slowly looking at the older. He showed the older his awkward smile. Jungkook chuckled. "By who sweetheart?" he asked.

"Day 6" Namjoon said with his dimpled smile. "Alright then" Jungkook said playing the song. The trio enjoyed the hype vibe from the song. Even though, the lyrics are about heartbreak. Right before the chorus, Hoseok parked the car causing the younger to whine. Namjoon pouted, sulking in the backseat. 

Hoseok chuckled and said "Sweetie don't pout. How about we finish the song before going?" Namjoon's eyes sparkled and said "Really?" Hoseok nodded as the trio listened to the full song. The song ended and Namjoon opened the door. "Hyungie!" he shouted. "Yes sweetheart?" Jungkook asked.

"Can hyungie push me on the swings please?" Namjoon asked. Jungkook nodded as the younger ran towards the swings. Hoseok stood behind Jungkook and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "He's one of a kind isn't he kookie?" Hoseok asked nosing the younger's jawline.

Jungkook hummed and said "Definitely" as they walked towards the playground. "Hyungie push" Namjoon said swinging his legs. Jungkook chuckled at the younger's impatience. Hoseok sat by a nearby bench watching his dongsaeng play by the swings. The older chuckled when Namjoon squealed in fear, swing his legs in the air.

Hoseok watched the duo ran around the little tower in the center of the park. Giggles and chuckles were the only things heard as they were the only ones there. Hoseok chuckled as a memory of his soulmates having a picnic at the park. Everything was amazing before the incident. 

A sigh escaped his lips, as he thought back the tiny memories of them together. Hoseok rubbed his collarbones, tinted in black ink. Feeling the bums on his skin from his soulmate marks. 'I miss this' he thought. Jungkook looked at the older when he felt his mark being touched. Hoseok smiled sadly at the younger.

Jungkook smiled back with the same smile but quickly changed so that the younger wouldn't notice, but he did. It was brief. In a blink and that smile was gone. Namjoon raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Hyungie?" he called out. Jungkook turned towards the younger and asked "Yes sweetheart?" 

"Can we go by the pond?" Namjoon asked, looking at the pond surrounded by butterflies. Jungkook nodded and said "Let's go" as they walked towards the pond. "Yay" Namjoon said, jumping off the swing as he skipped towards the pond. Jungkook smiled at the younger's childish persona.

The way the younger smiled. The way his dimples became deeper as his eyes became crescents. The way his hair bounced as he skipped in each step. The way his eyes sparkled as he watched everything with awe. 

Everything about the younger was perfect in his eyes. Not only to him but to Yoongi and Hoseok as well. The trio already has an attachment to the younger. Jungkook looked at the younger with so much adoration. He took out his phone and took a quick picture of the younger trying to catch a butterfly.

Jungkook chuckled and sent the picture to his Sope hyungs. "Hyungie" Namjoon called out running towards the older with his hands cupping something. "What is it sweetheart?" Jungkook asked with lovesick eyes. "I caught a Doxocopa agathina" Namjoon said showing his dimpled smile. 

"I don't know what that is sweetheart but why don't you show Hobi hyung?" Jungkook said. Namjoon nodded his head excitedly "Okay hyungie" he said running towards Hoseok. Jungkook chuckled silently to himself as he walked behind the younger slowly. "Hobi hyungie" Namjoon called out as he ran towards the older.

The younger wasn't really paying attention to where he was stepping and almost slipped. "Namjoon" Jungkook shouted running towards the younger who still had his hands cupped. Hoseok ran over and asked, "Are you, alright sweetie?" Namjoon nodded "I'm okay, just extremely clumsy" he said giggling.

"Hobi hyungie, I have something to show you" Namjoon said with sparkling eyes. Hoseok was hesitant as Jungkook was looking at their interaction with a smirk but the younger was looking at him with puppy eyes. Hoseok forced himself to smile and ask "What is it sweetie?" Namjoon opened his palms and a purple butter flew out.

Hoseok screamed and ran behind Jungkook for protection. Namjoon's eyes widen as he stared at the older. Jungkook laughed with tears brimming his eyes. Hoseok smacked his soulmate's chest as he sulked. Namjoon walked towards the older and hugged him. "I'm sorry Hobi hyungie, I didn't think he would scare you." he said.

"He?" Jungkook asked as he wiped his tears. Namjoon nodded and said "That's a male Doxocopa agathina. The female ones are brown in color" Jungkook nodded his head and ruffled the younger's purple locks. "Biology does come in handy in the real world" he teased. Namjoon swatted the older's hand and pouted.

The older duo chuckled and teased the younger some more and they heard someone clear their throat.

"This was more important than work Hoseok ssi" the voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❀Claps to myself for having the motivation to write. School starts on the 20th for me, then again the cases are high so we don't know for sure. It's a mess everywhere. My US readers stay safe, please. Stay at home, the outside world for you beans is pure chaos. Who's the voice? What are they up to? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next chapter. As always stay safe and stay happy.💜💜❀


	37. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger ⚠

𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 6

Trigger warning : Slurs

"Jimin?" Hoseok asked, looking at the younger with a stoic expression. Jimin pushed his glasses up and asked "Care to explain yourself Hoseok ssi?" Hoseok crossed his arms and look at younger with blank eyes. "Didn't I already explained to Jin hyung, Jimin-ah?" he said tilting his head up, with an unamused expression on his face. 

"He did tell me, you did but he wanted me to check up on you" Jimin said with a soft smile. Jungkook gulped and he slowly pushed the younger behind him. Of course, Jimin wasn't blind to the subtle action. The hazel haired boy scoffed "Did you really put your trust in another slut again?" he said.

Jungkook clenched his jaw and made sure Namjoon was hidden behind him. Jimin snickered "Even you Jungkookie? You're going to stand out for that whore?" he sneered. Namjoon gripped Jungkook's shirt and clenched his fist. "Jimin enough" Jungkook said, staring into the older's eyes.

Jimin scoffed and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Where's your respect Jungkookie?" he mocked. "After all that's happened" Jimin said, running his finger's through his hair. "After all that's happened, we moved on" Hoseok said raising his voice. "But you didn't" the older said as his voice became softer.

"She took you away from me what was I suppose to do?" Jimin shouted as angry tears spilled down his cheeks. "Jimin hyung that was years ago" Jungkook said softly. "I know but fuck" Jimin said rubbing his tears away. Namjoon buried himself behind Jungkook's back, trying to block out the screams.

"Jimin-ah stop working for Jin hyung. It's stressing you out." Hoseok said reaching out his hand. Jimin stared at the older's open palm and scoffed. "You really think I would leave Jin hyung alone?" he sneered. "You betrayed him, you knew what was going on yet you lied" he said with a cracky voice.

"Have fun with your new fag" Jimin said staring at Namjoon as they locked eyes for a second. Namjoon covered his mouth and dropped down. The purple haired boy hugged his knees and rocked on the grass. Jungkook's eyes widen as he quickly turned around to hug the younger but Namjoon flinched when Jungkook moved his arm too quickly.

Jungkook was surprised at the younger's reaction and stepped back. Millions of thoughts jumbled up in the younger's head. He still vividly remembered when his own father would call him that. "You retarded boy" his father would scream. "You are no son of mine, no fag will ever be my son" 

Then again it was all in his head. The only time his father ever said the word fag was when they watched a soldier coming home from war to kiss his husband. "Stupid fags" his father mumbled as he changed the channel. Namjoon still remembered this memory and it caused his anxiety to spike.

He knew his parents weren't physically abused but his mind would always have that 'what if' question running. Namjoon knew that if he came out to them, he would be disowned. Who knew his anxiety would be triggered by a word that he envisioned in his own mind. A vision of things that may or may not happen but played still a role in his childhood trauma.

Hoseok tried moving the younger but Namjoon panicked and slapped the older. The silence was tense when Hoseok's cheek began to tint red. Namjoon sobbed harder as his head being to pound at the lack of oxygen flowing. The younger had no one stopping him from clawing his skin and so he did.

Jungkook was in too much shock to move and Hoseok didn't know what to do. The duo snapped out of their trance when they heard the younger wheezing. Namjoon pressed his neck out of instinct as he felt his vision turning black. Jungkook pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of.

"Yoongi hyung" Jungkook said as his voice wavered. "What is it kook-ah?" Yoongi asked on the other line. "Namjoon" was all Jungkook said. Yoongi stood up from his chair and asked "Why are you?" Jungkook told the older where they were and hung up. Yoongi ran out of the Genius lab and ran to his car.

On the way down the stairs, he saw Jimin with red puffy eyes. It hurts him a lot to see his soulmate in pain but he had a current priority. Yoongi opened his car door with a guilty heart and drove towards the playground. When he got there, Hoseok was on the floor in front of Namjoon with his head facing down. 

Jungkook was pacing around, as he ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly. Namjoon was a whole mess. The younger's face was covered in his own tears and his neck and arms had scratches and bruises. Yoongi ran to the younger and kneeled down slowly. Namjoon flinched at the sudden movement and hugged his knees tighter.

Yoongi snapped his finger causing the younger to jolt in surprise. "Hey love" Yoongi said. "I need you to focus on the sound of the snapping okay?" he asked. Namjoon didn't reply but continued to rock him on the green grass. Hoseok stood up and held his cheek. A sigh escaped the ash haired boy's lips as he walked towards Jungkook.

Yoongi forced the younger to stop rocking with his left arm and snapped his fingers. "Focus on the snapping love" Yoongi repeated. "Just listen to the snapping" he said snapping his fingers at a slow steady pace. Tears didn't stop flowing down the younger's rosy cheeks. Yoongi didn't know how long the younger would be stuck in his mindset but he knew better than to rush it. 

"Come on love, just focus on the snapping" Yoongi said as he continued snapping his fingers. Jungkook and Hoseok sat behind the older. Not wanting to overwhelm the shaking younger. Namjoon breathing started to slow ever so slightly. "Hey, there love" Yoongi said softly when he realized the younger was slowly slipping out of his headspace.

"Let's play a game okay?" Yoongi asked softly. "Name three things you can hear love" he asked as he continued to snap his fingers. Namjoon raised his head slightly and whispered "Birds chirping, the snapping, and my breathing" Yoongi nodded his head and said "That's right love. Now, name three things you can feel" Yoongi asked.

Namjoon nodded softly and said "The grass, the wind, and my wet face" he said as his knees went down slightly from their original position. "You feeling better love?" Yoongi asked slowly moving his hands and cupped the younger's cheeks to wipe his tears away. Namjoon nodded as he leaned into the older's touch.

A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Jungkook stood up slowly and went behind the younger. Jungkook ran his fingers through the younger's fluffy purple lock and Namjoon relaxed himself to the touch. Hoseok crawled to sit beside Yoongi and took one of the younger's hands. He kissed the top of the younger's hand and stroked his cheek against it.

"Let's go home, it's getting late" Yoongi said standing up slowly as Jungkook carried the half-asleep boy in his arms. "It's been a long day" Hoseok said, kissing the top of the older's head. Yoongi hummed in agreement. "Let's get them to bed." he said watching Jungkook's eyes droop slightly with Namjoon wrapped around his torso.

"Let's" Hoseok said starting the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾THE LORE. There's a lot of questions in this chapter. That's for you to make theories about. Jimin stans I'M SORRY. Villians have trauma too, let's see what blooms from this. As always stay safe and stay happy.💜✾

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I hope you beans enjoy reading this book. Feel free to comment your opinions. See you beans in the next update, Borahae💜💜💜


End file.
